Dead on the field
by kaykuls24
Summary: AH Eric is a hot talented Pro QB, teammates of Bill Compton who made the mistake of introducing his new girl friend Sookie to the team at a Superbowl party. My first fanfic /
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I Own Nothing**

**EPOV**

I am not exactly sure why I showed up to this thing after all. It was like we were celebrating our own failure. I guess I should be over it by now, but I was still monumentally pissed off we didn't even make the play-offs. So now some of our sorry excuse for a football team was huddled in Long Shadow's ridiculous entertainment room about to watch the Superbowl on a fuck large screen, pretending like everything is hunky-dory. Everything is NOT hunky-dory. And I think someones gold digger of a wife is trying to hit on me, I am not even sure whose wife it is, but she definitely has a massive rock on her finger. For all these girls practically screaming 'if you like it you should have put a ring on it,' they certainly don't limit their ways after you put a ring on said finger. Reason #542 why I am never getting married! Anyways I don't try and court trouble so I will be staying away from that crazy bitch the rest of the party...why was I at this party again? Oh yeah, I thought it maybe more team camaraderie or some bullshit like that might help for next year. I am pretty much willing to try anything at this point, but this is still painful. I guess I should go mingle or some shit, I mean that's what I am here for right? Otherwise I could have just stayed home...Fuck I should have just stayed home!

I walk up to Alcide who is talking to Quinn.

"Did you hear Compton has a new girl friend now, she's pretty fuck hot too, I am not sure how he pulled that off."

"Well you know how these woman are they don't really care what you look like and how much of a creeper you are as long as you lace up your cleats on Sunday, fucking gold digging bitches." Alcide has been burned before, his on again off again girlfriend Debbie is a complete gold-digging whore. For some inexplicable reason she has managed to get her hooks in my boy over and over again. Every time he tries to break away she pulls a new stunt to get him back on the line and paying her bills. The last little trick was a fake pregnancy. But I think that she overplayed her hand on that one, while it did get him to propose to her when he finally figured out the deal he put her out (fingers crossed) for good. He is probably one of the few guys on the team more jaded than me about woman, but really he has a pretty good reason to be.

"Yeah, but rumor has it she didn't even know he played until they went out, some shit about she lives the cemetery across from his great uncle and he met her when he went to his uncle's funeral." I don't know why Quinn is all up in Bill's business about this.

"What does she do?"

"Waitress I think."

"That's what I mean gold digging bitches."

I decide to interject my two cents, "Do you know the number of times I have been offered head in the bathroom from the waitress, but I guess if your Bill you got to get it anyway you can. Are they coming tonight? I bet one of us can pull her away from that dweeb before half-time."

Alcide and Quinn crack up because they know that's how these woman are. They will claim they love you just to get invited to a party where there are bigger fish in the sea. Fortunately for me I am the biggest fish in this particular sea. Sure there are a couple of bigger names out there, but combine my throwing arm, unusual size (6'5'' is pretty tall even for a QB), and Swedish good looks and I am pretty much a marketers wet dream, therefore I am one of the highest paid athletes in the world. Hence the biggest fish in this sea. I am sure if I even look this girls way she would launch herself from Compton's side and be in front of me faster than Harvin can run the 50 yrd dash, and that's pretty fucking fast.

The more I think about it the more I think this might be fun. There really is no love loss between me and Compton as it is. He's a second string receiver who keeps on dropping my passes whenever he does make it off the bench. Therefore I am not really worried about creating bad blood there, and if his girl friend is really fuck hot, then it is better than what I had planned for tonight, which is pretty much sulking in the corner. Fuck, I really need to let this season go! Ok, plan of action: flirt with Compton's girl, go home early, get up early and start preparing for next season. A year from now I hope some other assholes are watching us play in this game, that would be so epic.

**SPOV**

Ugh I don't know why I agreed to come out for this. I mean it's just a stupid Superbowl party, why I had to fly half way across the country will never make sense to me. Bill wants me to start getting to know the other WaG's (wives and girlfriends) but I have a sneaking suspicion that I am not going to have a lot in common with them. But I think he's kind of proud of me, which is sweet, and is the only reason I agreed to do this. Now I am really at a loss as to what to wear. I mean usually for a Superbowl party I would just wear a sports T-shirt and jeans, but I doubt the other WaG's will be that dressed down. I finally decide on my standard 'when all else fails wear a sundress' look, because it can be construed anywhere from kinda dressy to kinda dressed down depending on the context, and if I throw a little of my southern charm out there everyone just thinks it looks 'just right' no matter the situation. So a white sundress with little red flowers and a pair of red flats it is.

I am so not looking forward to this. If there is one thing I learned from my brief time at LSU is that football players have ego's the size of the stadium they play in, and the kind of woman that chase after them, well Gran taught me if you don't have anything nice to say about someone don't say anything at all. Here goes nothing, hope it's not as painful as I am anticipating!

**A/N first fanfic, should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this took longer to write than I anticipated. Major props to those authors that publish more than once a week!**

**DISCLAIMER: Charlaine Harris owns them all.**

**EPOV**

The game was about to start and there was still no sign of Compton and his new girlfriend. I was almost relieved, although it would have been a nice distraction form how I was feeling at the moment, hitting on another teammates girl was just bad form. So I opted for plan B: pour myself a drink and stew in my own jealous juices watching a game I would give my left nut to participate in.

These teams couldn't be more different; one had a legendary kick ass QB that ran his offense like a well run machine, the other teams QB was very average if even that, but their defense was the best in the league. People are always saying 'Offense sells tickets, defense wins championships.' But my very biased money is on the QB that can run the show flawlessly. There is a reason we are the highest paid position on the field.

The first quarter was almost done and so was my drink, so I figured it was as good as time as any to get a refill and some snacks, so I made my way over to the bar that Long Shadow had set up. I was almost there when my breath caught and my feet stilled as I took in one of the loveliest creatures I have seen in a long time. I couldn't really see her face because she was slightly bent over looking through the many drink options in front of her. But what I could see was that she was medium hight and build with curves in all the right places, especially the chest area (I'm a breast man so sue me), and the way she was positioned gave me a perfect view of those particular assets. Her long hair was wavy, and almost my identical shade of blond. But most astounding was her choice in outfits, the dress was sweet, while still showing off how beautiful of a woman she was. It wasn't so tight that you could see EVERYTHING. It made her look, dare I say wholesome. Hitchcock once said that the scariest thing was an unopened door, I apply the same concept when thinking about how women dress - the sexiest thing was outfits that still leave a little mystery.

I figured that this must be someone's sister, I mean where would anyone on the team meet someone so wholesome, and I definitely would have noticed her at any other function if she had been there. Without any conscious effort on my part I ended up standing right next to her, she was still looking though her beverage choices, and my arm decided to slip around her waist, my limbs seem to have a mind of their own today or something.

Without even looking up she gave a little chuckle and said with the cutest slight southern drawl, "I know it was too much to hope for any sweet tea at this yankee party, but you would think they would at least have some lemonade or coffee, I guess I'll just have to settle for a coke."

Now I was a sucker for a southern drawl. I'm not going to lie it was one of the deciding factors when I chose to play for LSU in college. I always had this image of the perfect southern belle and I figured that would be a good place to find one. Unfortunately these days even in the south those are few and far between, and the ones I did meet were usually more than a little ditzy. While cute for a while, the accent seems to wear thin when the conversation becomes insipid.

But her accent made me smile and I couldn't help saying "well aren't you sweet." True, not my best pick up line, but for some reason this woman was kind of throwing me for a loop.

She looked up at me with a shocked look, which quickly flashed to something fiercer. The look of fire in her eyes really did something to my lower anatomy; this was not only a southern belle, this was a steel magnolia. I can only imagine if she carries that same fire and intensity into bedroom. Mmmm, nothing better than a woman with that kind of passion.

She almost spit back at me, "not really." Then looked down at my arm encircling her waist and with the same acidity said, "Eric Northman would you be so kind as to keep your hands to yourself."

"Good you know who I am, and who pray tell are you?" Still not removing my hand.

She gave a hard chuckle but her face and eyes were still just as fierce. She responded with something that shocked me. "Yes I know the great Eric Northman, although I very much doubt you would remember me."

I was reeling, had I really slept with this beautiful woman and not remembered it. It seemed illogical since I cannot remember ever being this turned on by someone this quickly, but that would account for her being so pissed off. With her accent I think it is safe to say I probably met her at LSU, and there were a few nights that I had lost due to too much alcohol. I decided I was going to have to bullshit my way through this one...maybe if I play my cards right she'll give me a night that I'll really never forget.

Yes lying was really my only option here. So I gave her one of my signature smirks and let the games begin. "Of course I remember you sweetheart, I was just teasing you for fuck sake. You know I was really upset the next day when I realized that I didn't have your number, I think I spent a week moping around the apartment until my roommate finally had to kick my ass for being a morose bastard." Now I was really happy with myself because this was vague enough that I wouldn't be putting my foot in my mouth, but had some details so it didn't sound like the typical 'yeah sure I remember you' bullshit.

However it did NOT have the desired effect as my southern belle physically recoiled from me with a look of indignation on her face.

"Did you just make up a whole story because you can't remember all the women you've slept with, Jesus Northman, I didn't mean we slept together," here she actually looked disgusted, that was a big shot to my ego for sure, "I just meant what I said, we met once, but you probably wouldn't remember me 'cus I wasn't hanging all over you. Although by the sounds of it I guess it wouldn't have mattered if I had been."

Well that's better, I really don't want to be the type of person who forgets the women that he has had sex with. I have a fear at this point, and with the number of women I have been with, there are probably a few I wouldn't recognize if I met them again. However if I had forgotten this woman would almost be unpardonable. I decided to press her for the details of our first meeting, I was still surprised I didn't remember her even if we hadn't slept together. I mean she is so close to my 'type' if I had one. When I told her just that she started to regard me with an almost suspicious look in her eye, I could tell she was contemplating whether she wanted to tell me the story of how we met.

When she started her story it came out low and rushed, I had to strain to keep up.

**SPOV**

What are the frickin' odds. I guess I should have done a little research into who Bill's teammates were before coming. Well it's not like it would really have mattered, it's not like I hate Northman or anything, but ironically he is one of the main reasons I stayed away from athletes when I was still at LSU.

Our story wasn't sorted or anything. When I was a freshman (and Eric was a senior) my friend had met him at a party or something and was trying to 'spend some time' with him. She asked me if I wanted to go hangout with some football players. She made it seem like a social thing, she didn't even tell me she was interested in anybody there. Now I was home sick and kind of missing my brother and his idiot friends at that point, all of which played football. I thought it was just what I needed, hangout with some guys, maybe play a little Madden. I mean I hadn't played Madden in months. When we got to his place it was clear this was a bootie call. Within two minutes my friend and Northman were in the next room doing God knows what, and I was stuck making awkward conversation with his roommate (the only other person there) for almost two hours before she reappeared. To be honest I was more disgusted with her than him. She had offered herself up to him like a groupie, and she had managed to but me in an uncomfortable situation. But lesson learned, athletes at that level get sex way too easily, therefore are probably unwilling to put the effort it takes to court a lady that respects herself.***

About midway through my story of how we met a look of shock spread over Northman's face. He truly was an attractive man. With those clear blue eyes wide with surprise I was having trouble focusing on the rest of the tale.

At the end of my story he just stared at me for a full minute, then got out his cell phone and took a picture of me. I thought was this was a very strange reaction to a very innocent story. He started mumbling something about 'blondie,' and 'the white whale.' While texting somebody. I was so lost.

"What the hell Northman, did you just send my picture to someone, what is going on."

With a sly grin he explained. "Well my dear Blondie, we've been looking for you for an awful long time...I can't believe of all places I find you here...It seems you made a bigger impression Ray than you thought you did, he fell a little in love with you that night, but I guess neither of us ended up with yours or your friend's number, so instead at every party we went for the rest of the year me and all the guys would bring him over any curvy blond that we came across. I became sort of quest for us. SO I was texting him and the other guys to tell them I finally found you."

Trying to get away from the weird turn this conversation had taken I said. "Oh I guess you have, well give my best to Ray, he really was a nice guy. Anywho I got my soda so I should be getting back to my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I thought you were somebody's sister?" He said as the smirk dropped from his face. Was he disappointed? Probably for his friend, he must have been hoping to procure me for him after all these years. Honestly I hardly even remember Ray other than how much I hated being put in that situation.

"Oh, no I came with Bill...name's Sookie by the way so you don't need to keep calling me Blondie." And with that I made my way back to Bill.

**EPOV**

Bill's girlfriend?! WTF? I was supposed to be charming her, not the other way around. Fuck, first Ray, then Bill, now me, it looks like no one is immune from her charms. I wouldn't be shocked to find out she was some kind of fairy and had put all of us under some kind spell.

Instinctively I knew that none of my money or playboy charm was going to impress a woman like her. It's the sacrifice we all make to live the life we lead. We can have all the skanky gold diggers we want, but real women of substance know to stay as far away from us as they can get. Up until now I would take that trade off any day of the week and twice on Sunday (literally) but right now I was feeling a little short changed.

I thought the only thing I would be envious of at this party would be the two teams playing in the game on the screen, but seeing the way Sookie was looking at Bill, I've never wanted to be a second string receiver so bad in my life. The rest of the party I was quite distracted from the game. I couldn't even tell you who won, but I can tell you through the whole game Bill had his arm draped around her shoulders, that he leaned in and kissed her cheek seven times and her lips three. That when she laughed her eyes danced and sparkled, and during a particularly tense moment in the game she bit her bottom lip.

Then the game was over, and she was gone, and I felt empty.

**A/N ***the story on how E + S meet is based on something that happened to me in college. Except the guy my friend hooked up with was not the star of the team, nor nearly as HOT as Eric Northman. I mean I could probably understand if he had been (as hot as Eric that is). But instead he was just some run of the mill linemen. From that moment on I stayed the heck away from all football players. Oh and his roommate didn't fall in love with me either, which is a good thing because he had the personality of a rock, although he currently is playing in the NFL, so apparently rocks are very good at football!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Warning B+S love scene!**** skip to the next chapter if that kind of thing turns your stomach. I know most fanfic people are never too happy w/ positive Bill/Sookie moments, but I choose to include it...don't worry this is definitely an E/S storyline, it's all about end game.**

**As alway, I own nothing but a major crush on one Eric Northman ;)**

SPOV

The further we got away from the party the more my nerves began to pick up. This was the part of the trip that scared me the most. More than meeting all of those high powered athletes and their significant others. It was this moment here, heading to Bill's apartment, heading toward something that would no doubt change my life forever, it was now that scared me shitless.

See once upon a time I was an innocent small town girl with a fiercely over protective older brother who was known for throwing punches at any guy even thinking about giving me the time of day. By the time he went away to college (until his knee blew out a year later) I had already figured out for myself that, while I loved the people in this country town, I could not picture myself being happy with any of them long term. When I went away to LSU I thought that I could maybe find the companionship I was seeking with the slightly more educated college guys. Boy was I wrong, most of the guys I saw were pretty blatantly after one thing, barely trying to get to know you before they expected you to put out. True to the values my Gran instilled in me, I would not 'cast my pearls before swine' so to speak, and spent most of my freshman year studying or hanging out with my girlfriends. Then I was called home to help my Gran when she got sick, and I was stuck with the same predicament that I began with. The A+B+C in that equation equals one very nervous _24 year old virgin_, heading towards her first time. A fact that I don't think Bill is aware of, well the virgin part, I am pretty sure he has picked up on the fact that I am nervous.

As soon as I met Bill I knew he was different than all the other men I had met before. He walked into Merlotte's diner on a particularly crazy night, but one look into those deep brown pools he calls eye's and I could feel calm spreading through me. And that's just how it felt to be with him, calm and right. He was smart, considerate, looked me in the eye instead of at my boobs when he talked to me (believe me not the easiest trait to find in a man around here), and best of all he treated me like the lady I was raised to be. To sum up he was a gentleman (yay!). I am confident that if Gran was here to meet him she would have approved of him, which means even more to me now that she's not still with us.

Given my previous prejudice against high level athletes, I was beyond shocked to find out what Bill did for a living. I really thought he would be a computer IT guy, or an accountant or something. Those jobs may not sound sexy, but they fit the kind of vibe Bill gives off. Not to say Bill isn't handsome, he may never be voted 'sexiest man alive' like Eric Northman, but he has the kind of good looks that warms my heart, because it's attainable and all mine. When I first asked Bill what he did for a living he said he was 'involved with a football team in Minnesota.' Apparently he was trying to be cute and say it in a roundabout way, but I actually thought he meant he coached a high school football team. It wasn't until about a month later that I realized my mistake, and by that time I was already in too deep to give a crap what he did for a living as long as it was honest.

Because we live about as far away from each other as two people can, we haven't had a lot of time to spend with each other face to face. Therefore I have been able to put off the more serious physical stuff, and he has been very understanding about my need to take it slow. However, with this trip, and the fact that he is planning on spending at least a month of the off season in Bon Tamps, it only seemed logical that we would be taking things to the next level tonight. I could sense Bill's anticipation, even though he still maintained his overall demeanor of calm.

Just as I could sense Bill's anticipation he could sense my anxiety, and rubbed calming circles on the back of my hand as we drove through the night towards his condo, and towards my destiny.

Strangely we hadn't said a word to each other all car ride, each of us lost in our own little world. When we finally got to his place he broke the trance when he turned to me and said.

"Sookie, I can tell that you are feeling conflicted about this, but believe when I tell you I care for you deeply. And because of that I will take care of you. This is not something you will regret. Why don't we go inside, and you can get a glass of wine while I draw you a bath. We have all night sweetheart, and I am not some teenaged boy that is going to pounce on you the second we get in the door."

This really did help more than anything else could have because it reminded me why I had chosen to open myself up in this way to Bill in the first place. He was a gentleman, and he wanted to care for me.

After the luxurious bath, complete with scented bath oils and candles, where Bill took the time to wash my hair and message my feet, we finally made it into his bedroom (where there were more candles!). Bill asked me to sit on the bed in front of him and he proceeded to brush out my hair. I had no idea that having someone brushing out your hair could be so relaxing and sensual. The whole evening had made me feel cherished, and dare I say loved? Maybe it's too soon for that, but I know I was definitely getting there.

When the comb started running free through my hair he replaced it with his long fingers, increasing the sensual feeling that had taken over my body. A moan that I hardly attempted to stifle escaped my lips and Bill took it as his cue to move on to other things. He gently lifted my hair out of the way placing small kisses at the nape of my neck. My temperature zoomed up and I suddenly felt way more eager than nervous about the direction the night was heading.

Sensing my change in mood Bill upped the ante by taking my ear lobe between his teeth as his arms came around me, pulling me flush against his chest. I could read his body and it was saying something very simple: he wanted me, and at the moment that sounded like music to my ears.

He turned me around in his arms, and laid me out on his bed, and began an assault on my mouth that was slow and sensual like everything else this evening. Soon however, the rhythm of his tongue took on a pattern even someone as inexperienced as me could recognize.

I had a moment of panic as we raced toward something that I was clueless about, and when his mouth finally let up for the need of oxygen I squeaked, "Bill, I am not very experienced, I don't want to disappoint you."

His eyes took in my entire body, and he said in a husky voice filled with lust, "not possible, just not possible." Then his fingers started probing me and I jerked with surprise but opened myself up to him. He fumbled with that tiny foil package that had been on the nightstand, then in an instant he was on top of me and inside of me.

The pain at first was sharp as Bill learned for himself the true extent of my inexperience. He chastised me gently "You should have told me." The only response I could give was to beg "please don't stop." The pain was already starting to subside, and the promise of something grander seem to lay just on the other side of the pain.

"I have no intention of stopping." He murmured, but I could tell he was strained from the effort of holding back. Once my body got acclimated to him being inside me I began to to meet his gentle movements with thrusts of my own. Then he himself started moving in ernest, excited by my response to him, and I felt myself getting closer. Closer to that promise land, closer to finding out what all of the fuss is about, closer to that happy ending that I had alway dreamed about.

I let out an "oh Bill please," that I wouldn't have even known came from me if I had recognized my own voice. And with that he shifted his position slightly allowing him to press on me more directly. That was all it took to send me over the edge, flying higher than any drug could send me I am sure. My release seem to trigger his and we lay heaped together in a sweaty mess. Slowly he pulled out of me to deposit the used condom in the trash and cleaned us up.

He looked down at me with such adoration in his eyes, and softly stroked my face. Then he said all the things a girl dreams her first lover would say: how I was special, and beautiful, and how wonderful it was for him. I asked him if I would be sore the next day, he said he thought so but that I was the first virgin he had ever been with, so he wasn't sure what I would be feeling. A little while later I drifted off to sleep feeling warm, sated, and happy.

* * *

I was awakened by someone kissing the nape of my neck and licking up to my ear when they started nibbling on my ear lobe I turned slowly around expecting to delve into those dark brown pools of Bill's that manage to right the world around me. Instead I was confronted by blue steal that were so filled with fire and lust I thought I might combust just from looking into them. I let out a startled gasp of surprise, but he took that opportunity to give his tongue a formal introduction to mine. His fire and intensity spread to my veins, and without even thinking about it my legs wrapped around his, and then he was inside of me. The feeling was overwhelming and more than I could stand.

And with that I woke up for real this time.

As I looked over at Bill still asleep I was racked with guilt. I am sure that tons of girls had those types of dreams about Eric Northman and I really didn't have any control over it, but still it was unfair to Bill. He had just given me the best night of my life, he did everything right. Most importantly he was the only one I wanted to dream about. I could only pray that the dream was a one night only performance, some sort of mash up of seeing Northman again and having sex for the first time. But I decided not to risk it, and got up to start making breakfast instead of going back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey ya folks...so the response to that last chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, honestly I thought I was going to loose most of you! Sorry to the person who thought I should have given more warning as to what was coming. I always thought that Bill served an important part in Sookie's life, but I am still team Eric all the way...OK well this one is going to be short but it'll move the story along chronologically. I am already working on the next one I promise!**

**As always I only wish I owned Mr Northman ;)**

SPOV

I am 100% certain I am in love with Bill Compton, but probably only 70% certain I liked living with him. Most of the problem probably stemmed from the fact that it happened so fast, and that we really hadn't spent too much time actually together before he came to stay with me a four and a half months ago. It also didn't help that this was my first relationship so I was still learning who I was in a relationship and what I wanted from my significant other.

It was funny that some of the things that I loved the most about him were also the things that bugged me the most.

I loved how smart he was. He graduated magna cum laude from Stanford University with a computer science degree (that's where the IT vibe came from), and he could carry on a conversation about almost anything. And if he didn't know something he knew how to look it up. But I hated that he always thought he knew better than me, and the condescending tone he took with me sometimes. I had yelled at him 'I am not a child' on more than one occasion, which I don't think helped my case, but sometimes it just rubbed me the wrong way and I would snap. Also he didn't seem to want to make any effort with my brother and friends. He never said it but I think that he thought he they were just a bunch of red necks not worth his time. While I wasn't sure I fit in completely with the people that lived in my town, they were good people and worthy of getting to know. I thought he could at least make the effort with my brother, he was all the family I had left in the world. They even had football in common since Jason had played and was now coaching at the local high school.

I loved how attentive Bill was to me. There was really no one in my life that put me first. I loved Jason, but he was really too busy chasing tail to be worried about how I was doing. I could always feel Bill's love and concern for me, which made me proud to have him in my life. However sometimes I felt suffocated. He really didn't have anything to do all day except workout, and work on his computer program he was writing to better evaluate NFL players and perspective draft players. That meant he had a lot of time to follow Sookie around, often he would even come into work with me and sit by himself in one of tables.

I loved his calm. Most times it transferred over to me and made me feel that all was right in the world. When I came home from a hectic shift I would instantly feel better. But on the rare occasion that we fought he would still maintain his constant calm demeanor while I would become more and more riled up, then his calm was insufferable. Especially since when it was put next to my Stackhouse temper I came off looking pretty irrational. In the end his passive aggressive techniques usually won out. I think it's because it is easier to maintain calm than it is a temper. Somehow he would always come out looking like the victim in our fights, even though I was usually the one that compromised.

And of course I loved making love to Bill. As far as first lovers go I must have hit the jackpot. He was very good to me, always making sure I got mine before he got his and all that. It was probably more than most girls could count on. However, as satisfying as it was, it wasn't exciting. I had watched enough HBO to know that there was more to sex than just one position or style. I may have been late to the game, but I was more than willing to try new things. But every time I tried to get Bill to do anything out of our routine he would just sigh and say something like, 'Sookie your not that type of girl, so why would I treat like that.' He wouldn't even let me try to go down on him and I thought guys were supposed to love that. I mean I am glad that he respected me, but I really wish that once and a while he would get so caught up by me that it would spur him to do something (anything) different. I know I probably shouldn't complain, I had a man who loved me, and took care of me better than I ever thought possible, but I could help thinking that maybe there was more.

However most of all I knew that I just loved him, faults and all. It was different than I thought love would be, not all consuming, but steady and dependable and peaceful. Even though I might complain I knew that overall I was glad that he came to stay with me. We needed a good chunk of time where we were in the same place at the same time to make sure what we were feeling was real. I am so glad it worked out because it affirmed my decision to let him in to begin with.

I am sure that when he goes back to Minneapolis our relationship will have a whole other list of problems associated with the distance between us. But if this little experiment has taught me anything it is that I am in it for the long haul, and what we have is worth working for.

**A/N: So not really much happened I know, but four and a half months have passed, getting us closer to the start of a new season.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Originally I planned on combining this chapter with the last one, but then decided to expand it to a full blown situation.**

**All characters are on loan from C.H.**

SPOV

Check out at Merlotte's didn't happened until well after midnight tonight. I hated doing the closing shift, there was no telling when I would actually get out of there. There was at least one person lingering not wanting to go home, and this being the only place open late, we ended up having to bear the burden of entertaining that person. After everyone was gone I would still have to finish cleaning my section, shutting down and sanitizing the soda machine and coffee maker, do whatever side work I was assigned, and go through my receipts. Sometimes the tip they put on their receipt didn't add up to the total they wrote down, and I had to make everything add up before final check out.

It was a bad night when things didn't add up, it usually added at least a half an hour to my check out time while I hunted down the mistake.

When I finally said bye to Sam and made my way home expecting to see my kitchen light on. When Bill didn't stay for the end of my shift he always stayed up until I came home. He said I would wake him up if he went to bed before I got home, and he usually had work he could do on his computer program.

However tonight all the lights were off. That was weird, I was pretty sure he was home because the used car he bought for when he was here was still parked behind my house. He hadn't come in all night either which was also strange. I wonder if he is feeling well, that's really the only reason I could think of as to why he would go to bed early. I resolved to be extra quiet, if he wasn't feeling well then sleep was probably the best thing for him.

I crept in the back as quietly as I could. When I got to the kitchen I got a yogurt out of the refrigerator, I always felt a little hungry after a long shift, but I was trying to eat healthier. I didn't want to be one of those girls that gained a bunch of weight while in a relationship. I loved my curves, but I know that at a size 8 (on a good day) I already wasn't the ideal. Also Bill had alluded to the fact that I could always workout with him one too many times which made me wonder if he thought I should drop a few pounds.

When I sat down at the table I finally took in that there was a large manilla envelope sitting there with my name on it. I was so tired I almost didn't look at it, thinking I would put it off until the morning, but finally curiosity got the better of me.

When I finally got the envelope open and the contents dumped on the table there was a hand written note, a typed note and what looked like a magazine. My brain must have been working on slow after my long shift because I was not immediately clued into what I was looking at. It wasn't until I picked up the typed note and started reading that things started to make sense. Or I should say everything in my life started to make no sense at all.

In my hand was a letter of acceptance to University of Minnesota. I, however, had never applied to the University of Minnesota. Why would I when I was enrolled at LSU for the fall. When I had to drop out 5 years ago to take care of Gran I had lost my scholarship, and it had taken me all of this time to save up enough money to pay for the two remaining years I had left for my degree (while not having to sell the house that had been in our family for almost 200 years).

Next I picked up the hand written note which was of course from Bill. It read:

_Sweetheart,_

_I manage to pull some string to get you enrolled in UM for this upcoming fall like we discussed. Enclosed is a course catalog, I would suggest you take a light course load for the fall semester since we will be traveling on numerous weekends._

_Sincerely,_

_Bill_

No Bill we certainly had NOT talked about this. There was no way I was ready to leave Louisiana. Not to mention I had always dreamed about getting my degree from LSU not freakin' UM. I had worked so hard for that to become a reality, it was so close I could taste it, now he expected me to give that up just because he said jump. I can only pray he didn't do something to mess with my standing at LSU otherwise this is going to be a headache to sort out.

I was so hopping mad! And on top of everything he went to bed like a coward so that he wouldn't have to deal with my reaction, which the biggest pussy move of all. I am tempted to go wake him up right now and tell him what I think of him trying to arrange my life for me, however as it is I am too upset and I would rather not even talk to him.

_You know it's bad news when you render a Stackhouse speechless._

I walk down the hall and let myself into my old room that now serves as a guest room. It's been 5 years since I last slept in this room, and almost five months since I slept alone, but right now this feels more like my bed than the one Bill is currently asleep in.

Sleep doesn't come easy for me _(I wonder why) _my mind keeps spiraling downward. For him to try to make these kind of decisions for me - without even consulting me - frankly scares me. It means that he doesn't really understand me, and if he doesn't understand me how can he love me.

Also, don't you need a social security number in order to enroll in a school, where the HELL had he gotten my SSN? Does that mean that when I am gone he is snooping through my stuff. I mean I guess it's kind of expected, but when I am confronted with the evidence of that it's still doesn't sit well with me.

Finally around 3:30 my mind runs itself out and I fall into a fitful sleep state. But even asleep the downward spiral continues as I dream I am running, through the snow, away from a faceless dark haired man with abnormally long sideburns.

Gee, I don't think I need a college degree to interpret that one.

* * *

I woke up to a light but persistent knock on the door. It took me a second to figure out I was in my old bedroom and to remember why. I was sure I looked something frightful. I was still in my Merlotte's uniform, I hadn't brushed my teeth or washed my face. Doing any of those thing would have required me going into my bedroom last night, and that was the last thing I had wanted to do. Regardless of how crusty I was looking/feeling I just wanted to get this over with so I called for Bill to come in.

He opened the door timidly asking me "are you feeling alright? When I woke up and you weren't in bed I was worried."

Any calm that I might have gained by taking the night apart was destroyed by the fact that we were going to do this before I had my first cup of coffee. I let out a sound that I couldn't identify, but I think that the frustration was evident. Bill had been slowly creeping toward the bed, but when heard that noise he took a step back. GOOD I didn't really want him near me at the moment.

"How I am feeling Bill? Do you really want to know how I am feeling at the moment? I got your little packet you left me last night. You did that without any regard to how I would feel about it, but now you want to know how I feel?"

"Sookie, is that what this is all about? Really sweetheart I thought you would be thanking me. We had discussed this, then you hadn't done anything to get your admission switched to UM I was getting worried...but then you were so busy, and I understand that -really I do- however if I had waited any longer I am not sure even I could have convinced the dean to let you enroll."

"You keep saying that 'we discussed this' (strategic use of air quotes at that part), but I NEVER discussed this with you...when have I talked about anything other than going to Baton Rouge next month? You said I have been busy, I have been busy getting ready for my classes and my life at LSU. Looking for a place to _live_, and somewhere to _work_ _there_. Don't you think I wouldn't be doing that if I planned on going elsewhere? I am having a really hard time seeing where you're coming from here Bill."

"We have talked about this...I told you that I would miss you too much if you weren't with me. What did you think I meant by that, it's not like I can ask to be traded to the Saints. This is really the only solution that is available to us. Really Sookie I thought you would have realized this even without my help. And as far as where you'll live, you will stay with me of course. I am sure you can get a little waitressing job once you get to Minneapolis...It's not like LSU is an Ivy League or Stanford or anything. A degree from UM will be considered just as good, maybe even better, so there is really no reason to stay here."

I am not sure if he could have been more insulting if he tried. He hit all the points: he thought his education was better than mine, that I was somehow slow because I didn't agree with him, what I did for a living wasn't important, and that there was nothing else keeping me tied to LA (because my friends and family weren't worth staying around for).

I took a deep breath, maybe I was adjusting to Bill's fighting style after all because I managed to continued in an amazingly calm voice. "Bill, the only thing I need to know from you right now is if you managed to get me un-enrolled at LSU for this fall?"

"Well no, they wouldn't let a third party do that...but I have the contact information for you to do that."

"That WONT be necessary! I will be going to Baton Rouge in August as planned...since you managed to get me enrolled to UM you can go through the hassle of letting them know I will NOT be attending their university. I suggest you do it nicely incase I want to apply grad school there in the future. And Bill don't you dare try this shit again. I am in control of my life, I won't have it arranged for me."

"Sookie, that language is not called for! Fine, I don't know why you're so worked up for. I just wanted my girlfriend to be living in the same place as me, I don't think that is a crime. But I will get you extracted from your situation at UM. I hope you will at least consider coming with me Minneapolis next week for the start of training camp. You can come back when your classes start."

"Are you asking me to come or tell me?"

"_Sookie, _you are making this _so _difficult. I am asking you, because I love you and want to spend as much as time with you as I can before we have to separate."

"Fine, I'll ask Sam if he minds if I quit a little early. But right now I am going to go make some breakfast, then I am going to sunbathe, I need a little space...why don't you go to a movie or run some errands or something."

"Sure, I'll make your travel arrangements, then maybe I'll head to best buy in Shreveport."

**A/N: Oh no Bill, don't bring a pissed off Sookie anywhere near Eric! Probably the last all B/S chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I had trouble with this chapter, I don't really like how it turned out (too boring). This is probably why I went into science instead of the arts ;)**

**CH owns them all.**

**SPOV**

Tonight was the initial meet and greet for the Vikings. A dinner to give the players that they picked up during the off season a chance for the other players, and for the veterans to get reacquainted and catch up before they hit the field for training camp starting Monday. Unlike the last social thing I went to for the team I was actually looking forward to this one. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I was more used to the idea of dating a professional football player, even thought that part still seemed a little surreal to me at times.

But really I think my new found anticipation to socialize with the team stems from the fact that we had been in Minneapolis a week and have yet to see anyone but Bill. I am starting to wonder if Bill has any friends at all. I mean I know that he only joined the team last year and doesn't get along too well with his other teammates, but was there really nobody that he just grabs a beer with sometimes.

I had been feeling a little guilty that I hadn't even considered transferring to UM, however after this trip I know I made the right decision to stay at LSU. I would have had a hard time making/hanging out with friends when I knew Bill would just be waiting for me at home. After I got over the initial high handedness of how he had presented the UM option I did see where he was coming from; I mean Bill had dropped everything to stay with me for almost half the year, also with me attending LSU it would relegate our relationship to 'long distance' for at least the next two years. But since there was no guarantee that he would still be in Minneapolis for the next two years either...well that and I really wanted to go to LSU.

The one person I was not looking forward to seeing again was Eric Northman. He had been the star of most of my wet dreams (well him and Matt Damon; maybe it was the blue eyes). They didn't happen often, but when they did, boy howdy. Unfortunately they were so hot that a few times he had become the star of my day dreams as well. Those were the ones I felt especially guilty about because I actually had conscious control over them. I was afraid that when he saw me tonight it was going to be written all over my face that some part of me wanted him. Or maybe a scarlet letter would magically appear on my outfit. His ego probably didn't need that boost that's for sure. And it wasn't like I really wanted him, I just wanted some hot/steamy/fucktastic sex, for some reason my subconscious had latched on to Northman as being the person that could give that to me. I blame it on his height, or maybe his panty dropping smirk, or possibly is penetrating clear blue eyes.

Well whatever it was I was not going to let it effect me tonight. Tonight I was going to steer clear of one Eric Northman. It shouldn't be too hard, there was going to be a lot of people around. Also I was a total bitch to him last time, so I doubt he will be seeking me out. Not that he would anyways...I am sure he probably dating some kind of supermodel or something...or even if he wasn't...whatever, it doesn't matter, I am not sure why I am even still thinking about this.

I shook myself out of my own thoughts and started to get ready. Tonight I was wearing a little black dress that my friend Tara had designed for me when she had been taking fashion design classes a couple of years ago. The top was based on the dress Audrey Hepburn wore in Breakfast at Tiffany's, the bottom flared a little more to accommodate my size 8 hips (something Ms Hepburn didn't have to take into account), it came down to just above my knee instead of being full length like the original. I topped it off with my Gran's pearls. They were definitely not as impressive as the ones Holly Golightly wears in the film, but what can you do. I pinned up my hair to be able to show off the back which was really the most impressive feature of the dress.

This was the nicest dress I owned therefore I felt a little dressy for what was essentially a work dinner party, but Bill said that this the only thing I had that was appropriate. I didn't have the money to buy a new dress, so here I was.

Bill came out looking rather dashing in a black suit, he wore a white shirt underneath but with no tie. It wasn't often that I got to see him dressed up and I took a second to enjoy the view. He complemented me on my outfit, and with a chaise kiss to my temple we were off to the party.

* * *

We arrived at Le Belle Vie at 7 pm to a mostly empty restaurant. It looked like even football players liked to be fashionably late. Most the people that were there looking like they were part of the coaching staff. There was also a small group of players that looked like they were pretty young, my best guess would be rookies. Dinner wasn't supposed to be at 8 but there was a cocktail hour before everybody sat down for the meal. I was kind of relieved though because it gave me a chance to get a drink and take a look around. The servers were handing out a drink called 'The Purple Viking' that seemed to be a fruity mixed drink, I could taste peach, orange, and some berry too. I am not much of a drinker but these were definitely delicious, quite a departure from my usual gin and tonic that had become my staple over the years.

The restaurant itself was beautiful. It was elegantly situated in the ground floor of a grand dame of an old apartment building. The rooms had a feel of being in a warm, albeit stately, house instead of a stiff restaurant. I loved the decor and the fire place and chandeliers cast warm light around the rooms.

We walked around taking in the different rooms. Bill seemed to be happy to get some one on one time with the coaching staff. I could tell how excited he was to talk to the head coach about his computer program. Mr. Frazier sounded genuinely interested in seeing how it worked, and I was proud that Bill had something to offer the team that went above and beyond how well he caught a football.

By the time the other players began filtering through I was already two and a half purple cocktails down and starting to feel extremely good. I knew I needed to slow down if I didn't want to tip the scales toward drunk. We took a seat at a table with a couple of the coaches and their wives, there was also one of the rookies and his obviously intimidated girlfriend. I felt bad for her and tried to make some small talk with her but she was shy to a fault and it was like pulling teeth to get more than two words strung together out of her. As the table filled up the seat next to me remained open. Since Bill was busy talking shop with the coaches I was pretty much left to myself. More times than I care to admit I looked around to see if a certain 6'5'' QB had made his appearance yet. Even though I was determined to avoid him tonight it still bugged me that he hadn't shown up. Was he going to come tonight at all? Did he think that he was too important to come break bread with the team? it would seem I had been preparing myself all day to see him for nothing.

I turned my attention to my third drink and the bread that was on the table. Slipping into something I like to call my down time I was zoned out until I heard someone saying my name. I turned to Bill thinking it must come from his direction. Somewhat confused to see him still in deep conversation with one of the coaches (wide receivers coach?) I turned the other direction only to find myself confronted with those clear blue eyes I had been dreading. They were the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. Like an glacier clear and bright, and almost blazing in a way. I was getting lost staring into them, not really sure what to say.

He broke the silence first. "Hey Sookie, are you ok?"

"Yea, I was just zoned out for a bit. You know all this football talk, I don't really have much to add." I was still trying to figure out why he sat down at this table. Bill and the unnamed rookie were the only players here. But apparently my plan to avoid Eric Northman had failed miserably. I just hoped he didn't notice the blush that rose to my cheeks when I was staring into his eyes.

"Oh, do you not like football?" His smile faltered a bit.

"What no, I like football just fine. I don't really watch much Pro football. I love going to live games though. I watch a lot of the local high school games. And of course I loved watching you at LSU." He smirked at me drawing my attention to what I had just said. Stupid 'purple vikings' I really shouldn't be allowed to drink around this man. "I didn't mean it like that...I just meant that it was fun to go to games at Tiger stadium, and your senior season sure was exciting." They had won the national championship that year. I am not sure my explanation made it any better, oh well.

"Well I aim to please (smirk). I have a lot of good memories in that stadium as well, so it is good to hear others had a good time as well. And what did you think of Baton Rouge? Did you enjoy your time at LSU? I mean other than watching the football games that is."

Here for some reason Bill decided to break into our conversation with his best condescending tone saying, "Oh I forgot you went to LSU too. She did like Baton Rouge, she liked it so much she's decided to return there come fall." Then he turned back to the conversation he was having with the coach on his left.

Well _thank you _Bill. I know his was still annoyed that I refused to move here, but really was that necessary? Judging by the confused look on Northman's face I was going to have to explain my whole academic/family history, which is not something I like to do with people I practically consider strangers.

"You're going to grad school?"

"Not exactly" I said. Then I proceeded to tell him "my Gran had got sick the summer between my freshman and sophomore year. My parents died when I was really young so it was just me and my brother Jason, but he is basically useless about these types of things. I had to drop out in order to be her primary care taker. When she had passed a year later I had already forfeited my scholarship. It's taken me this long in order to save up enough to get me through my remaining two years. _So_ I get to go back this fall. I already have season tickets for the games...maybe they'll win another championship while I am there, hey it worked last time." I tried to keep the end light hoping to pass over the other rather depressing stuff.

I looked at him, expecting to see the usual pity that everyone expresses when I tell them my story. That is why I don't like to tell it. I was surprised to see instead a very thoughtful look. The next thing he said shocked me, because it was exactly how I felt.

"You're very lucky." Seeing the shock on my face he started to back peddle. "Well not lucky that your grandmother died of course, but lucky you were able to spend a whole year with her, and that you were able to take care of her. My own MorMor died in a car accident in Sweden when I was in high school. I hadn't seen her in a year since we had just moved to the states. So I didn't get to say goodbye. There isn't much I wouldn't give up to spend one more year with her."

I couldn't believe that he got it. I had yet to come across someone who understood that I didn't consider caring for Gran and giving up my scholarship a burden. I felt extremely blessed that I had that time with her, I could never look back on it with anything resembling regret. Maybe Eric wasn't as big of an ass as I had originally thought.

**EPOV**

The first thing I did when I got to the restaurant was look around for her. I wasn't sure if she would even be there. I mean it had been over 5 months a lot could happen. If she was here it would mean they were still together (maybe even engaged?). If she wasn't here, and they had broken up, then I'd probably never see her again. I am not sure what scenario I preferred. Part of me wondered if she could possibly live up to the fantasy girl I had built her up to be.

One look at the back slope of her neck I knew she was definitely fantasy worthy.

As luck would have it the seat next to her wasn't taken. I am not sure why they were sitting at one of the coaches tables, but I took the unoccupied seat as a sign that this is where I belonged tonight. For better or worse I was going to have dinner with my fantasy girl...and her boyfriend.

I was actually kind of nervous making my way over to the table. Last time I had approach her she had been a little hostile. I was also worried that Bill would start something when he noticed me paying too much attention to his girl. Not that I really cared, but I would rather have a confrontation in front of the coaches (why was he at the coaches table again?). I figured as long as a kept the flirting to a minimum I would be ok. With that in mind I sat down next to her trying to get her attention but she was in her own world. I took a second to check her finger for a ring...all clear there...well thank fuck for that. Not that it changed much, but I still let out a big sigh of relief.

I tried to get her attention again, this time she broke slightly from her trance. When she finally turned toward me our eyes connected, she still seemed kind of out of it and I was starting to get a little worried. I asked her if she was alright and that brought her the rest of the way out of where ever she had been.

After the initial awkwardness, including a weird intrusion by Bill (it was clear that there was some tension there), we fell deep into conversation. She was even more amazing than I could have dreamed up. The way that she says what she means, and how she almost always means something that's all about being straight forward and good. We talked about everything from our families to our favorite movies. The light that came into her eyes when she spoke of her 'Gran' made me sad that I would never met that formidable woman. The sound of her laugh was quite possible my favorite sound in the world. Her smell was intoxicating. It was some kind of combination of floral and fruit fragrances with a hint of vanilla maybe. It was lightly applied, and I had to lean in to get the full effect. Throughout the evening I kept angling my chair closer to her just to get a better access to the scent. The sounds she made when she took a bite of something she particularly liked made my dick stand up and take notice. Everything taken together had me wound up pretty good, and I was just praying that she couldn't tell my body's reaction to her.

Our dinner felt very much like a first date, which should have been awkward because her boyfriend's presence next to her, but oddly it wasn't. After the first interruption he all but ignored us. I am not sure how someone ignores another man's obvious interest in your girlfriend. I've never had a girlfriend but this didn't feel right to me. I know if Sookie was mine I would have been paying way more attention to her than he was.

With Bill's complete lack of attention (and my 4 helpings of liquid courage) I decided I could be a little bolder in my flirting. With a completely straight face I began.

"I guess the most important question I have for you is: were you ever a cheerleader?"

I was rewarded by a small laugh, God I loved that sound.

"No sorry, extremely protective brother remember?"

"Fuck I'd hate to have been him, trying to beat all those horny teenaged boys away from you. It really wouldn't have been fair to him at all to add the short skirt and all that bouncing in to the mix." I took a pointed look at her chest when I said bouncing. The idea of Sookie in a cheerleading outfit bouncing around for those cheers, well there are no word to explain what that image does for me. "You're a good sister to not put him through that. I lucked out that my little sister was more interested in girls. And if I am honest I am more worried about the poor girls she sets her sights on than I am her."

She laughed again. "Well I don't know how much Jason would like it if I told him I was a lesbian, but he probably would have gotten into less fights in high school if I was."

I was about to lean in and whisper something about how glad I was she _wasn't_ a lesbian, but Bill took that exact moment to interject himself back into our conversation.

"Are you talking about Sookie's brother. He's such a piece of work. He runs after every available female in town and then has the audacity to tell Sookie she shouldn't live with a man until she's married."

They were living together? That was like a punch in the gut. Even tougher to swallow was that he put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a small kiss on her temple. Every fiber of my bean wanted to scream MINE and pry his fingers off of her. But of course she wasn't. I couldn't think of anyway to make her mine either. Irrationally I was cursing Bill for effectively ruining the best first date of my life. Bill pushed out his chair and got up from the table, and it was then that I realized that dinner was actually over. Sookie looked up at his obvious attempt to start leaving.

She gave a little sigh and said, "well Eric thanks for keeping me entertained this evening. I am sure I'll be seeing you again before I head back to Louisiana."

Then she turned and followed Bill out of the restaurant, casting me one more look over her shoulder before they walked out.

One thing is for sure, I was going to go to every team function between now and then.

**A/N: So someone once asked me the point of one of my chapters, and I think that may apply to this chapter as well...mainly it's a big turning point on how Sookie views Eric. She has even started calling him by his first name!**


	7. Booty Interlude

**A/N: A short vignette dedicated to Sookie's favorite thing ;)**

**Ms Harris has full rights to Eric's behind, I just like to think about it sometimes.**

**EPOV**

Today was a good day!

It was the annual even that we do with Best Buddies in the Minneapolis. This is always my favorite event of the year. I loved spending time with people with special needs, they were just so...simple wasn't the right word...maybe uncomplicated with their demands. They just wanted to spend time with you and have a good time while you did it. They didn't care about how much money you made, or what you could do for them, they were just there for the experience. But that wasn't all of it, I'm not sure I could explain the rest but they were just fun to be around.

This year it was even better because Sookie was here helping out too. This wasn't a WaG event and none of the other significant others had shown up. As far as I could guess Sookie must have heard about it and decided it was something she wanted to be a part of. Seeing the look of happiness on her face as she interacted with everyone made it clear that she felt the same way I did about people with special needs. I felt a tightness in my chest, and a feeling akin to pride as I watched her throughout the event.

I wasn't able to actually talk to her because I was busy with the event, and that was ok. I was having such a good time and just being able to catch glimpses of her as well was like having my cookie and eating it too. I am not sure I had ever smiled that wide in my life.

**SPOV**

I wasn't sure if I was in heaven or hell, but I was coming down on the side of hell.

When Bill had told me about the Best Buddies event I was really excited to go. I didn't have a lot of experience with people with special needs, but the event itself seemed like it would be really fun. So even though he told me it wasn't something the WaGs usually did I was determined to go and be useful.

The event itself was awesome. I loved everybody instantly, they were all so fun, and actually really funny.

The part that was torture was that they had the players wearing their full uniforms. I am not at all sure why that was necessary. Let me tell you those pants don't leave anything to the imagination! I had never been this close to Eric while he was in uniform, and watching from the stands in college all those years ago I hadn't even noticed his best feature. But I was sure noticing now.

What made it even worse is that every time he took a snap he would bend down at the waist and stick that gorgeous bottom out, making it even more tempting. I just wanted to run on the field and take a bite out of it, and I don't think that is the kind of thoughts well brought up southern ladies were supposed to have. Gran would be soooo disappointed. Well until she saw the bottom in question, then I think she would probably understand. I mean she was a female after all.

I'm sure if there was an international butt competition Eric would win, hands down - or checks up as it were. I bet he would get a very large trophy...or maybe some hills somewhere would be named after his backside, it would only be fitting. If the Vikings ever made a calendar they should make sure Eric's picture was an ass shot (of him taking a snap hopefully or maybe naked). It would be a big money maker I am sure and would probably sell more calendars than they do season tickets. I am pretty sure all the housewives would somehow forget to turn the calendar after whatever month Eric's butt graced.

I never realized that a woman would have to struggle to keep her hands off a man, and it was even harder to keep my eyes off of him, well hard to keep my eyes off his ass at least. It was rather degrading craving someone so voraciously just because he was physically beautiful. Especially since my boyfriend was around as well. I am not really sure what had gotten into me.

* * *

For the most of the event I had been kind of a floater, making sure I supported any area that needed extra assistance. But at around 1pm one of the water girls had to leave and I went to take over her duties of bringing water out to the players during breaks.

As luck would have it I was of course assigned to Eric's team, so not only did I have to watch his award winning butt from the sideline (well maybe I didn't have to, but I am not sure my eyes knew that), but I was actually going to have to approach him when he needed water. I was trying to calm myself down and prepare myself for that eventuality when the first timeout got called.

I nervously took the field, bringing the full water bottles out for the boys. Purposefully I offered water to a bunch of other people before I made my way to Eric. Hoping he couldn't tell the thoughts going through my head. Especially since this was so out of character, and I didn't want him to think that I was always such a wanton hussy treating a guy like he was a piece of meat.

When I approached him he looked down at me with a very large smirk on his face, and I was sure that he could somehow read my mind, so I blushed terribly and just held up a water bottle to him wordlessly.

He leaned down and said almost in a whisper, "you know you are missing your opportunity?"

Maybe he was giving me permission to bite his butt? I was so confused and I am sure it shown on my face. So he continued.

"This is your chance to be a cheerleader for a day," he pointed to the cheerleaders on the sidelines, "and your brother is far enough away that he couldn't possible object."

I let out a snort, "you don't know the power of Jason's protectiveness, I am sure he would find a way." I couldn't believe it, but it would appear that Eric Northman was flirting with me. I am not sure how I felt about it, but at least he wasn't accusing me of oogling his booty, so I was going to let it slide.

"That's too bad I was hoping to see some bouncing." And then he was the one oogling, and that was just too much and made me laugh again with the ridiculousness of the situation.

When he turned to go back to the huddle with the other players it happened. I couldn't explain it if I tried. It was like it was happening in slow-mo and almost was an out of body experience. I watched as my hand, of it's own volition it would seem, came back and gave Eric's ass a small tap, the way a teammate might.

He turned back to me with a look of shock on his face. I too was in shock at my own actions, but I covered it up the best I could by giving him a sly smile and saying, "go get 'em Northman."

I am not sure if he bought it, because the next thing I knew he gave me an even bigger smirk than before, and followed it up with a frickin' raised eyebrow. Who ever knew eyebrows could be sexy, I sure didn't. Well FML this is just such a mess.

**EPOV**

I'm not entirely sure what just happened.

Sookie just smacked my ass. She was probably trying to be playful, mimicking the weird things that players do to each other on the football field. But still she TOUCHed my ass.

I really hoped she did it again some time soon. One could only hope!

**A/N: I apologize if I inadvertently said anything disrespectful about the Best Buddies organization or people with special needs. I don't have much experience with either, but have the utmost respect for both.**

**Hope you all enjoyed my ode to the gorgeous behind ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow I can't believe I am over a hundred people following, it's amazing to me that anyone wants to read what I write. Thanks for being so encouraging for my first attempt at writing fiction!**

**SO I just watched some of HBO's Hard Knocks which follows a team during training camp...wish I would have watched it before b/c I could added some more accurate details, but oh well, I'll try and amend it the best I can...The WaGs aren't as annoying as I thought they would be (a perception mainly based off of the one season of Basketball Wives that I watched like 3 years ago).**

**OK well I am not sure how much people are going to like this chapter-last one for the time being taking place in MN...as always I own nothing.**

**SPOV**

Being in Minneapolis for training camp was kind of pointless. During the week the guys were quarantined in a hotel close to the practice facility. We were only allowed to visit them for a couple hours a day. Then they were allowed to come home one day a week. Bill was usually so tired on his day off that all he did was relax on the couch. He thought he would definitely make the team this year, which I guess is less certain than I originally suspected. I felt bad for the players on the cusp since they have to go through the hell of training camp and they're not even guaranteed a spot on the team.

I was happy I brought all of my text books. I managed to get a very good jump on my school work while Bill was at camp. I am going to be extremely busy once classes start, so a head start was almost a necessity. Not only am I working and taking a full load of classes, I am also on the hunt for a internship at a local PT clinic.

I also used the time to make a couple new dresses. I might not be as talented as Tara, but I have been known to throw a stitch or two in my day. At home I hardly have time to do things like this, but I was getting a little stir crazy just sitting at Bill's condo. I lucked out that someone was selling their old singer on craigslist for $5. Then a couple of trips to Joann's and I was in business. Those 50% off coupons really came in handy, and I made 3 new dresses for under $50 total.

I decided to wear one of the dresses I made to cocktails at the owners house tonight. Every year right after the first home preseason game the owner hosts a cocktails for the players, the coaches, management, and all their significant others. The game itself has little significance except for those players fighting to make the team. Bill got in the game before the second half, which I am told is a good sign. He made a couple of catches, so all in all it was a good showing for him. He was in a good mood, and I was happy my last day in town had turned out so positive.

The dress that I picked to wear was a 50's style dress. It was black with large red polk-a-dots and a thick black ribbon used as a belt to clench the waist. I used some tulle underneath to give the skirt portion some volume and to make it look a little more retro. I topped it with some chunky black jewelry from Forever 21 and a pair of red slingback heels. I hoped I was pulling off retro chic, and not country bumpkin.

* * *

When we arrived at the owners place it almost took my breath away. It was definitely not a house. I was unsure whether to call it a mansion, a compound, or a palace. Walking in the place was beautifully decorated with tons of candles and purple and yellow flowers everywhere. I think most people get married with less flowers than that. But some how it still didn't look over done, keeping a certain dignity which I am sure isn't easy to do when holding events such as these.

Taking a look around I kept my eye out for a certain blonde haired viking whom has been keeping me from getting bored at these events. I am not sure if it's just the LSU connection or what that made him interested in talking to me, but I have been grateful for someone else I kind of know at these things.

At first glance around I didn't see him. I remembered that he came in late to the first dinner. Maybe he just someone who was always running a bit late. No matter, I just grabbed a gin and tonic from the bar and followed Bill as he started socializing (with the coaches again jeesh).

**EPOV**

I had hardly entered the room, even before I could see her, I felt her presence in my whole being by a loss of my sense of freedom. I would have expected the loss of one's freedom to feel stifling, but instead of the heaviness I would have anticipated I somehow felt lighter. Like there was a lightening of my soul with the knowledge that I was, in some way shape or form, owned by someone else. This feeling was tempered down by the knowledge that not only was she _not mine_, but that she would probably not be willing to claim _my soul_ even though I seemed so ready to give it to her.

I shook off that feeling as I walked down the stairs, escorting Sophie-Anne Leclerq. Sophie-Anne was the grand daughter of the owner, and was practically shoved in my face as soon as I arrived in Minneapolis my rookie season. She was a little outside their control, and I think that they hoped that if we became attached it would secure both her and me to the area. She was an extremely beautiful woman. She had beautiful red hair, brilliant green eyes, and flawless skin. She looked young, maybe her late teens, even though I knew she was actually in her mid to late twenties. Her 5'2'' height and almost waify like body type added to her youthful appearance. And she never smiled, not even the few times we had sex; on most that would have seemed off putting, but she made it look natural.

Sophie-Anne had been a welcome breath of fresh air from the usual gold diggers I had been used to dealing with by the time I got to the league. However, I soon realized that I was also not all that interested in old money, and Sophie-Anne was the epitome of old money. They were far too concerned on keeping up the appearance of wealth. And while I enjoy nice things, I was hardly extravagant with my money. I had no desire for the mansions or the planes or the yachts. Even my indulgence in nice cars would seem amateurish to someone of those circles. Especially since I prefer my Tesla Roadster*** to a Bentley or a Rolls Royce.

For the first time I regretted escorting Sophie-Anne at these shin digs. It mades approaching Sookie tonight that much harder. Even if I wasn't required to rub elbows with the owners and their friends, I would be trying to keep Sophie-Anne and Sookie as far away from each other as possible. It occurred to me that they were like fools gold and real gold. Sophie-Anne's flash may look brilliant but she lacked the intrinsic qualities that Sookie possessed that made her shine in a real way. My fear was that if they were face-to-face that they would get mixed up as to who was the fools and who was the real gold. Sophie-Anne was an elegant woman groomed down to her last eyelash; her makeup, dress, hair, stockings, jewelry, everything all screamed sophistication and had the power to intimidate even the most confident of woman.

But staying away form Sookie was proving to be challenging. My eyes kept on following her all night, looking for any opportunity to go get a quick second alone with her. Because my attention was on her practically the whole night I noticed that she was drinking a lot more than I thought she would. As she slid that slippery slope into intoxicated she started getting a little more touchy-feely with Bill. With no other way to calm down the irrational jealous that flared within me, I decided to put in a concerted effort to follow her down the path to inebriation, and found myself there quicker than I expected.

**SPOV**

When I finally saw Eric he was walking down from what I can only assume is the living quarter with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in person. My heart sunk to think that if this is what he went for all of the flirting and smirks he had thrown my way must have been just a joke. Or maybe just his nature, like maybe he was just so charismatic he could have chemistry with the wall. Me and his lady friend were almost the complete opposites in the look department. She had the figure of a movie star, the kind of waify where you wonder when their last meal was, but that makes the clothes they where look amazing. Speaking of clothes, everything she wore made her look classy with a capital C. Looking down at my attempt at retro chic that I had been going for made me feel like a fool, and way out of my league.

To make matters worse it seemed that Eric was determined to keep away from me. I caught him keeping an eye on me several times, but making sure our paths never crossed. The only conclusion I could come up with as to why he would go through so much trouble is that he was afraid that I was going to embarrass him by flirting with him in front of his girlfriend. Even though last time I saw him I did slap his butt, I hoped that he thought a little higher of me than to think that I wouldn't know how to behave in front of his fancy girlfriend.

Feeling a slight pang of jealousy, and maybe a little offended I decided to do something that would make me happy: I decided to get drunk. Since I am not the worst girlfriend in the world (although I was feeling a little like a bad one at the moment) I informed Bill of my intention before I started slinging back the gin and tonics with too much zeal. He said he didn't care one way or the other, so operation get Sookie drunk was a go. Me and the bar tender became good friends in no time, and he knew what to get going for me when I made my way back to him every time. They had hired cars to take people back (they didn't want to risk any of the players getting DUI's), so I didn't have to worry about how I was going to get home, and I really am a fairly well behaved drunk.

The only thing about me and drinking is that it makes me extra horny. The more intoxicated I feel the more I just want to rub myself all over someone. Throughout the evening I could feel myself letting go, trying to get closer to Bill physically. Bill hates PDA's and kept on trying to brush me off. Finally I had enough of that, I knew if I wanted any kind of physical contact from Bill I would have to get him somewhere alone. I leaned in and whispered in my most sultry voice. "Hey big guy, you wanna go find some place to make out?"

Instead of jumping at the opportunity he just brushed me off again and went back to his conversation. I pouted for a little bit but it didn't look like he was going to change his mind, so I sulked off in search of a place where I could get away of all the blah blah blah everyone was talking tonight.

After trying a couple of doors I hit the jack pot with what appeared to be a home office. Or do they call them 'the study' in places like this. I sent Bill a text message telling him where I was incase he changed his mind, or for when he was ready to go.

The room was in a word magnificent. It was completely done in dark wood. The walls, desk, the built in bookcase, and furniture all matched. The best part was there was a speaker set up so I could play pandora. A close second best to physical contact when I am drunk is dancing.

I felt like something sexy so I cued it up my new obsession Lana Del Rey. Her music was atmospheric, and had a retro-'60s-sounding pop with sensuously husky singing voice. It was the exact mood I was in.

I may not be able to carry a tune, but I am a pretty good dancer. As I let myself go getting lost in the dark rhythms of the music, even with no one else there I was feeling good, sexy, and sensual.

After about a half hour I heard Bill come in I had my eyes closed and my back to the door. But he came up and slid behind me putting his arms on my hips and moving with me. This was nice. We never got to dance together. I instantly relaxed into his body. I was pleasantly surprised to find him aroused. I knew nothing too risqué was going to happen here, but maybe I could convince him to make out after all.

I was still lost in the music, I finally said, "so did you decide you wanted to make out after all, or are you here to take me home."

He bent down and whispered, "Oh I think I'll definitely take you home."

Suddenly everything was all wrong. How far he had to bend down to whisper in my ear, his voice, his smell, Jesus even the size of the erection pressed into my back (file that away for later contemplation).

I whirled around to find Eric seriously in my personal space. I may have been pretty drunk, but I could tell he wasn't much better off than I was. The only thing I could think to say was "You're not Bill." I recoiled from him, trying to put some distance between us in order to clear my head. Unfortunately he moved forward with me maintaining the contact we had established while we had been dancing with each other.

I kept on moving back, trying to get distance, until my butt hit the edge of the desk. Still trying to get space I leaned back, and ended up almost laid out on the desk as Eric leaned over me to, I don't know but it seemed like he was sniffing my hair or neck or something. As good as it was feeling physically to have him leaning on me, I knew this was not right, and I needed to get out of this situation somehow. With all of the strength I could muster I pushed on Eric's shoulders. Although I sure that it wasn't enough to move Eric if he didn't want to be moved he got the hint and slowly leaned back, allowing me to sit up. He still didn't leave my personal space, and his hands were still on my waist, but it was a little better.

"Do you like me, Sookie?" Eric asked. One of his hands reaching out to put a stray lock of my hair back in place.

I didn't know what to say. I mean I didn't want to lie to him. I did like Eric, more than just his good looks and boyish charm, there was something real and genuine beneath the surface. And just maybe I wasn't as immune to uninvolved sex as I originally thought because one night with Eric was sounding pretty good right now. But no matter how drunk I was I knew I was no cheater. And in my right mind I knew it was Bill that I loved. I would be pissed off at him for having these thoughts about another girl. I needed to get myself out of this and find Bill, and stop thinking of Eric for good.

"No, I just hate this," I said reaching that inner conclusion. "I don't like any part of this." I tried shoving Eric again in attempt to get enough room to get around him. This time he didn't budge.

"Sookie," Eric said. I don't think he'd heard a word I had just said. "Yield to me." Well that was pretty direct.

"No," I said, in the most defiant voice I could summon.

"I will protect you from Bill." He kept on.

"It's your balls that are going to need protection in a second if you don't back up. Eric I am not having this conversation with you. I am sorry if I somehow gave you the impression that I was that type of girl, but Bill is my boyfriend. My boyfriend that I love. And I most certainly am not someone that cheats."

"I am glad to hear it," said a cool, familiar voice. "Otherwise this scene would make me wonder."

Eric finally backed up enough for me to scramble around him. I practically ran to Bill's side. I looked in his eyes hoping to see how much trouble I was in. But he just seemed calm as he aways did. Only his voice had an edge to it.

"Sweetheart I think it's time we leave." Then he turned his attention to Eric and said with an icy chill, "Northman, I want to thank you for taking the time to keep my Sookie company, but your services will be no longer needed as she heads back to Louisiana tomorrow." With that he turned and ushered me through the door and house and out of the party.

On the car drive back to Bill's apartment I apologized for the compromising position that he found me in. Thank God he believed that nothing had happened. But I still felt bad that he had to see any of whatever that was. I felt extra bad about it happening the night before I was set to leave to go back home. He had to go back to the hotel tonight for camp on Monday morning, so this was quite literally the last we would see each other for almost two and half months. I was pissed off at Eric for tainting our goodbye with this tension. What was he thinking. I am sure his girlfriend would not want to see that scene anymore than Bill did.

After saying bye to Bill I went in search of the roster that Bill had from last year that had a list of the players and their phone numbers. I was still pretty drunk and probably not in the best state of mind to be confronting anyone, but I was beyond caring.

Finding Eric's number I texted with out a second thought.

S: You're an Asshole

I got a reply to that pretty quickly.

E: What? Who is this?

S: Who were you an asshole to tonight?

E: Bill?

S: No but you're getting warm

E: Sookie?

S: ding ding give the man a prize...what the hell was that? By the way I completely threw you under the bus, so don't be surprised if Bill punches you or something tomorrow

My phone began to ring it was Eric. I pressed ignore. There was no way I was going to be able to do this over the phone. I find his deep voice too persuasive.

S: No No No, I don't want to talk to you!

E: I was just going to apologize...I am not sure what came over me...I don't think I can help myself around you

S: I am sure your girlfriend would love to hear that one

E: Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend

S: Your date, special lady friend, arm candy...whatever you kids are calling it these days

E: Sophie-Anne, she's the owner's grand daughter, and just a friend...in fact I think she is dating a woman at the moment

S: Then why were you trying to keep us apart

E: Maybe I didn't want anymore competition for you ;)

Well I guess the man knows how to flirt and be persuasive via text message too. I found myself smiling despite my determination not to let him get to me. I decided to have a little fun back (drunk Sookie is nothing if not fun).

S: Hmmmm, probably a good thing too, with those pouty lips I think she would have beat you out at least

E: ?!

S: Well you know I am back in college now, so it's my time to 'experiment' right?

E: Are you trying to kill me woman?

S: Now why would I want to do a silly thing like that...good night Eric...sweet dreams!

E: And just how am I supposed to be able to get to sleep now?

S: That's your problem not mine

Haha, men are so predictable. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to poke the bear as it were, but I just couldn't resist. I still wasn't sure what game he was trying to play. Luckily I won't have to find out anytime soon. By the time I see him again this will probably all blown over.

**A/N: OK so don't kill me, I know everybody got excited from my last little chapter. But the thing you have to take way from this is that while Sookie isn't there yet Eric definitely is...and now he has her phone number ;) I promise the break up is in the super near future (like maybe next chapter or the one after that). I just thought I needed another 'at camp' chapter before she went back to LSU. Plus I wanted to include the 'yield to me' scene from orgy.**

*****Tesla Roadster is an all electric sports car that was placed in the body of a Lotus. I changed it up from his normal Corvette b/c Teslas are sexy and the company was started in my home town ;)**

**Lana Del Rey is my current music obsession (I am extremely eclectic with my music choices), you should check her out on youtube...my favorite song is probably Blue Jeans, but there are a bunch that I am loving right now.**

**I am not sure how everyone else feels when they are drunk, but I made drunk Sookie fairly close to drunk kaykuls. I have a saying: "I drink when I dance and I dance when I drink." I am a very happy drunk and I also get more touchy-feely. About the only thing that I do too out of character when I drink is sometimes I send off angry text messages...****_to people that deserve it_****, and should probably sent them those messages anyways. But sober kaykuls tends to let things go instead of confronting people being stupid.**

**Well I am done with the longest A/N of all time, see you next time!**


	9. Somebody's Watching You

**A/N: Ok so here is a very short chapter. The next chapter is D-Day, but that doesn't happen in the story until Halloween. Eric told me that Sookie's phone number is burning a hole in his contact list, and really he can't wait that long to talk to her. **

**Ms Harris owns all rights**

**SPOV:**

Today was the day. The big day. The big game day that is. The first game of the new hopeful season. There are a lot of schools that are good at football or even considered 'football schools,' but you've never experienced football until you've been to an SEC football game. And that is a fact! The excitement around town was palpable.

Last year the Tigers had made it all the way to the National Championship game only to lose to Alabama (another SEC school), a team we had already beaten earlier in the year. This year expectations were just as high, even though arguably our best player…the Honey Badger…was kicked off the team before the season even began. We were starting the season ranked 3rd and hoping to beat 'Bama down the road in order to reclaim the SEC title, and hopeful the National title that eluded us last season.

It was also Labor Day weekend and Bill had wanted me to visit him in Minnesota, but I told him I had to work. Now this wasn't a flat out lie, I was scheduled to work on Sunday and Monday, however I hadn't even tried to get it off. Honestly I don´t think I would have been able to, I am the low person on the totem poll and this was a three day weekend. Regardless, I didn't want to miss this. My re-indoctrination into SEC football.

Things had been going better for Bill and I since I moved back to Louisiana three weeks ago. I had more space to breathe now that I wasn't Bill's only source of entertainment. Well I had space in Minnesota, but I had felt so isolated there that it didn't make me feel better. Now I had a job, a new kick ass roommate, classes that I enjoyed; having someone I could call at the end of the day and talk about all of that with was a nice bonus.

I was a little unsure what it says about our relationship if I enjoy it more now that we are not living in the same state. But if it works for us than it works for us, right?

Ok, like I said today is the big day. I, for one, am ready for it. I have my purple tiger shirt on (I still had it from when I was a freshman the first time around), my black shorts that were part of my Merlotte's uniform. They were my shortest ones that I own, summer time in Louisiana is no joke people. I pulled my hair back into a high pony tail, using a curling iron to create thick curls hanging around my shoulders. I tied a gold ribbon around the pony tail for a little extra school spirit. I forgoed any make up other than some lip gloss knowing I would only sweat it off before half time.

Unfortunately I had yet to make any 'game day friends.' Amelia, my new roommate wasn't really into sports. She was a religion major, and had a major obsession with voodoo and which craft. Funny thing is in Louisiana that's not even considered that strange. Luckily in Tiger stadium you don't need to come with friends, the person to your left and your right will be your best buddy for the next 3 hours or so.

I started making my way with the massive crowds towards the stadium I noticed a table set up by the local girl scouts. They were having some sort of fund raiser selling LSU pom poms, flags, and temporary tattoos. I felt bad for them having to be out there in the heat, I bet they aren't even going to the game. I stopped and picked out a Tiger tat, which one of the girls helped me affix to my left check. It actually rounded out my outfit nicely so I was pretty happy about that.

My seat for the game was not my ideal. While firmly planted in the student section at the home end zone, my first row seat lent for an awkward angle to watch the game at. I knew I would spend most of the game watching the jumbotron instead of the players on the field. It was going to be prime celebrating space when our guys scored, I was looking forward to really being able to cheer our guys when they made it into the end zone.

Unfortunately that didn't happen until about a minute before the end of the first half.

It is a good thing we were playing such locked down defense, otherwise our anemic offense would have set us back more than the three points we were down.

Then suddenly a short dump off pass to one of the tight ends, Clement, was broken wide open. A few zig zag moves and a stiff arm later and he was dancing his way into the end zone, and right up to us-his adoring public. It was soooo exciting. There were lots of standing and cheering and high fives and 'that's the way to end a half.' After the extra point and ensuing kick off everyone calmed down. There was only thirty seconds left on the clock, not enough time for Washington to do anything with the ball, so we were going to go into the locker room with the lead and the momentum.

I sat back down, buzzing with the excitement around me. Then I felt a literal buzz coming from my butt. I jumped a little forgetting I had stuck my phone back there for the game. It was a text message from an unknown number. But the content of the text made me feel pretty creeped out.

UKN: I have a tiger tattoo too...but it's not on my face

I looked around hoping to see someone I knew smiling at me. Someone I maybe give my number to, but for some reason didn't get their number in return. I didn't remember doing that since I got here, but it's the only thing that would make this any less creepy. I didn't like the feeling of being watched. I looked around but saw nobody I recognized.

This was too weird. I agonized until midway through half time about what I should do...do I ignore it?...do I ask who it is?...maybe I'll luck out and it would be a wrong number. But I do have a tiger tattoo on my face, it would be pretty random if it was a wrong number. Finally deciding to just figure out who it is, nothing could be as bad as not knowing!

S: Ummm Ok, who is this?

UKN: Wait, you didn't save my number? I think I am actually kind of offended

Didn't save his number. I really can't think of anyone who called me that I didn't save their number. Even the people from work, I always saved their numbers. Maybe it's a wrong number after all.

S: Are you sure you have the right number?

UKN: This is the beautiful Miss Stackhouse is it not?

S: That depends, who is this?

UKN: This is the guy whose butt you like to smack

Ohhhh Eric!

S: Eric? What are you doing here? Aren't you in MN?

E: So you admit it you like to smack my ass, I mean that is the only clue I provided...I am in MN, you were on TV little girl

S: Oh the touchdown...you saw me? YAY! how exciting was that! I thought we were going to go into half time down

S: And big head I don't enjoy smacking your ass...yours is the only butt I have smacked in awhile that isn't programed into my phone

Ok that was a total lie, I did enjoy smacking Eric's glorious butt. In fact I wish I would have taken a second to grope it a little more fully. But really who wouldn't?

E: Ok not a visual I wanted

Hehe he must have been thinking about smacking Bill's ass. Admittedly that image just seems wrong, and I'm his _girlfriend!_

E: So why didn't you save my number?

S: Should I have?

E: Well I thought we were kind of friends now?

S: Ok I'll give you that, but I didn't know we were friends that talked on the phone...sorry didn't mean to offend!

E: Well maybe not, I hate the phone...but we could be the kind of friends that text =)

S: Haha, maybe...

E: Oh and you should probably switch your text plan to unlimited...I like to text...a lot

S: You're such a girl

E: No girls like to talk on the phone a lot...guys hate to talk on the phone, so we text

S: Whatever you're still a girl

* * *

And he was true to his word. He did like to text _A LOT!_ He continued to text me throughout the game, when I got home, the next day, etc...

I gave some thought to whether it was right to be constantly texting a guy that wasn't my boyfriend. But none of our text conversations ever _crossed that line_. Sure sometimes they were jokingly flirty...he especially like to tease me about smacking his ass...but when they were flirty, they were always done very tongue-and-cheek, never approaching the dreaded sexting that was all the rage these days.

All in all it just added another dimension to my life. Someone to share with throughout my day. Someone who really got my sense of humor. Someone that added lightness to my Über busy life. It wasn't something I knew I was missing until I had it, but now that I had it in my life

I would loath to give it up.

**A/N: So if you can't tell I love SEC football (Although not LSU), sorry if I went too detailed about the game day experience for non football/SEC people out there.**


	10. Chapter 8 Part A

**A/N: A couple of housekeeping stuff first:**

**I apparently made it seem like Sookie was getting 'caught' at the football game last time, and that if Bill had seen her it would have been bad. Sookie does not get scheduled to work during home games since she has season tix...she would have had to request the whole weekend off in order to travel to MN for labor day. Bill wanted her to do this, but she didn't (so she could go to the game). I'm sorry for not making that clear.**

**I forgot to give credit where credit was due. Chapter 7's drunk text session morphed out of a suggestion by kjwrit (my favorite FF writer of all time! If you haven't read her stuff get on it NOW). Although probably not done in the spirit that she had originally been thinking, the idea came from her. Which reminds me, I am up for plot suggestions. I cannot guarantee I will use them, or my mind might twist them into something you barely recognize, but hit me up on PM if you have an idea! **

**Charlaine Harris owns all rights**

**SPOV**

Today was shaping up to be a wonderful day!

I had always loved Halloween ever since I was a kid. To me it was always the perfect holiday because you got to spend it goofing off with your friends. The candy. The costumes. The stupid pranks Jason always tried to pull off. I swear he ended up grounded for at least a month after Halloween every year.

Gran and I always made my costume together. It was one of the first ways I learned how to sew. I found it almost magical looking through the pattern books picking out what character I wanted to be. We would pick out my costume almost a month in advance so that we had enough time to finish it (and to fix any mistakes I made learning how to sew). By the time Halloween finally arrived I would have made up a whole backstory for my character.

With how busy I am with school and work and volunteering I didn't have a chance to make a costume this year. Initially I was pretty disappointed but then I had a bolt of inspiration. The boys were in town for their game against the Saints, and with how much Eric had teased me about cheerleading I thought I could cause him a little torture by borrowing Tara's old Bon Temps cheer uniform.

Tara isn't quite as well endowed in the chest department, so the top was kinda a tight squeeze, but overall it fit well. I was grateful for the Zumba and Yoga classes that I had been taking 5 times a week at the gym on campus because there was really no hiding any of my curves in this costume.

Bill had definitely liked my costume. I could see the lust in his eyes when he opened his hotel room when I went to visit him last night, and that almost never happens. For a second I thought I had penetrated his almost infinite sense of control and was in for a real exciting night, but alas he was able to reign it in before I could really benefit from the effects. The sex we did ended up having may have been just the normal kind for us, but after two and a half months of going without, it was much needed.

I had forgotten how content your body feels the day after sex, and it was definitely contributing to my good mood today.

When I got to work my mood just got brighter. I am working at the Tiger's Den which was the quintessential bar and grill associated with LSU. It is located just across the street from the Stadium and gets a lot of the college crowd. Today I was set to serve the patio. The patio was my favorite section especially on days when we had an away game. On those days they pulled out this huge big screen TV so people could watch the game outside. It was the closest thing you can get to feeling like your at the game during an away game.

Today there was the added bonus of people watching everyone in their costumes. I loved how into Halloween college students got. At first I was pretty critical of how skanky most of the female population looked, but then I realized that my 'cheerleading uniform' really wasn't much better. Oh well, it's only one day a year anyways.

Another reason I was so happy about today was I was going to get to see Eric. It is the first time I am going to see him since we started texting, and truly became friends. It is weird having a close friend that you've never really spent anytime with.

Eric and a couple of his old LSU teammates are supposed to come watch the Tiger/Gator game at the Tigers Den. The official story is that they were all feeling a little nostalgic about their time in Baton Rouge, but I think they just want to scope out slutty coeds in their slutty Halloween costumes. I couldn't blame them though, although for some reason I was bothered by the idea of Eric checking out these half dressed hussies.

Eric was supposed to text me before he got here so I could make sure there was a table in my section for him to sit at, however I forgot my phone in Bill's hotel room last night, and therefore told the hostess to hold one of my tables for my entire shift. I was willing to forfeit some tips to make sure he ended up in my section.

* * *

About an hour before the game was set to start the table that was reserved for Eric and his friends got sat, unfortunately not with the man it had been reserved for. Instead it got sat with my least favorite customers: the baseball team. They were really annoying to serve. For some reason they thought that because they played baseball here that they were some kind of gods, and if that weren't enough to annoy me, a few of them had tried hitting on me since I started working here. It always got worse once they had a few beers in them. A couple of times it got so bad I had to have another server cover my table. The worst of the worst was Victor Madden. If I had a dollar for every time I told him I wasn't interested, or that I had a boyfriend, or to get his hand off my ass, well I wouldn't have to be working here that's for sure. I tried to get the managers to bar them from my section, but they always asked for me specifically, and the managers were more concerned with their 'special customers' than they were with their staff comfort level apparently. It made me extra grateful for all the years I worked at Merlotte's. Sam would have already brandished his bat at these assholes by now, and would never have forced me to serve them if I felt uncomfortable.

I walked up to the host stand and gave the hostess the stink eye for sitting them in the table that was meant for Eric. She just smiled apologetically and said, "Sorry Sookie, but I didn't seat them, Greg did. You know how they always ask for you." I could tell by her voice that she wished they had payed her the same kind of attention. I knew she was right, and it wasn't her fault that these idiots haven't got a clue that I am not interested yet.

"That's fine, but can you keep the next table that opens up in my section clear, I have some VIP's of my own coming in, and I promised them a table in my section."

"Sure, is it your mysterious boyfriend?"

"No, but I did get to see him last night. Let me tell you I don't even think that Victor Madden can ruin my good mood right now. One of the VIP's is a friend of mine, and they all used to play football here, that's all I am telling you." And I gave here a wink for good measure.

I didn't really like getting into my personal life so very few people knew I was dating a professional athlete, or that I was on pretty good terms with one of the most famous people alive. But they did know I had a long distance boyfriend and there was a lot of weird rumors as to who he was and what he did. One person actually asked me if I was dating a married Senator, I mean really folks, try to be a little more original.

* * *

True to her word Jessica kept the next open table in my section clear, and about 20 minutes later I was coming out of the back with a tray full of beers and I almost dropped them from laughing so hard.

Sitting at a table in the middle of the patio was Eric Northman dressed like a viking, Devery Henderson dressed like I am guessing a saint, and another guy I didn't recognize dressed like a cowboy. They weren't all decked out, Eric just had a plastic viking helmet on, the kind that probably cost $5 in a costume shop, but still they had clearly coordinated their costumes with the teams that they currently played for. It was actually kinda sweet that they made the effort to do something so dorky.

Eric's back was to me so he hadn't seen my costume (that he had inspired) yet, so I walked up to his table, making sure to keep out of his line of sight. When I was directly behind him I said, "well it looks like you girls had a fun time coordinating your costumes." It had been a long standing joke between us that anytime he did anything that that could be construed as female-ish (like sending me pictures of a shirt he was going to buy and asking me what I thought...yeah that actually happened), I would promptly call him a girl, or ask him if he need me to come over and braid his hair, or some other allusion to the girliness of his behavior.

He turned toward me with a full on smirk, no doubt about the snark back some comment, but when his eyes took in my costume his mouth literally dropped open. His friends looked around, clearly confused as to what was going on. Especially as Eric's eyes seemed to zero in on my boobs and it didn't look like he was coming up for air anytime soon. God guys are so predictable.

Since it Eric wasn't contributing anything to the conversation, I decided to go into full on server mode, at least that way I could get some drinks going and give Eric a moment to calm down. Although it was probably the wrong sentiment to have I was truly flattered that Eric found me that attractive. I mean he definitely had the ability to render almost any girl speechless, but to see I could do the same to him was very gratifying. Even it mostly had to do with my boobs.

**EPOV**

She was dressed like a fucking cheerleader. Scratch that she was dressed like the hottest mother fucking cheerleader ever. All the times I joked about seeing her in a cheerleading outfit. All the times I fantasized about fucking her in a cheerleading outfit. And here she was in a god damn cheerleading outfit. And I was supposed to what, sit here and watch a stupid football game while she is walking around in a mother fucking cheerleading outfit? An outfit that is clearly too small in the chest area so her boobs look like they are just asking to be set free. I and I would free them if I could, it would be my god damn pleasure. I am only slightly aware that I am staring at her chest, I know people are talking, but it doesn't matter because Sookie is standing in front of me in a cheerleading outfit which is too tight in the chest, really a bomb could go off I probably wouldn't notice. I am not sure how long I have been staring, but eventually she turns to walk away. Then I am hit with the image of her perfect ass slightly swaying as she is walking away in that god damn beautiful magnificent wonderful cheerleading outfit.

After a second I shake myself out of it and look at my boys. They all have very confused looks on their faces, I think I might have freaked them out or something, but I can't find it in my heart to care. I wish I wasn't even with them. I wish Sookie wasn't working, and it was just me and her and her perfect Halloween costume all alone.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, every other mother fucker in here was seeing her in that cheerleading outfit. Now I wished her brother was here to make her put on some god damn decent clothes. The cheerleading uniform was meant to just be for me and Sookie, all these other douche bags were getting a free show, and I didn't like that one bit.

As Sookie made her way back to our table with our drinks (did I even order a drink?) instead of looking at her I was keeping an eye out for anyone that was watching her in a way I did not appreciate. Unfortunately just as I suspected most of the male population in the restaurant was more interested in watching the sexy blonde's hips than the TV's that they were setting up for the game. I let out a sigh knowing that tonight was going to be an extreme lesson in learning how to keep my cool.

Sookie finally made it over to the table with our drinks and said, "kick off is about to start, I am so excited, I hope we crush them."

All I could do is mumble something that sounded like a yeah or something, as my eyes gravitated right back to her boobs. God I was pathetic, and she must think I am some kind of pervert, but I couldn't help it. It was like I had found the cure to cancer or something, and if I looked away it would be gone, and then what would all those sick people with cancer do? Eventually, very painfully, I was able to tare my eyes away from their new favorite sight, and they drifted up to her equally beautiful face. She had a hand on her hip and an exasperated look on her face, with one questioning eyebrow raised as if to say 'what the fuck' and 'are you done staring at my boobs yet.' Well I guess I was done for now.

I decided the best approach was to just ignore the fact that I had been ogling her for too long for it not to be considered creepy, and tease her a little about her costume.

"So I see you took my advice, and they say woman never listen."

With that the tension was broken as Sookie let out a peel of laughter and said, "alright Northman, whatever you say. But I think you will find it is men that don't listen, as I have tried to get your attention for awhile now."

"Oh Sookie, rest assured you had my attention." I leered at her throwing in my signature smirk.

She laughed again and blushed a little bit before taking our food orders and going back to the kitchen to put the orders in.

* * *

Throughout the night I was keeping one eye on the game, one eye Sookie, and seems a third eye on all the other bastards in the place that were checking Sookie out. The game was not going well for LSU. Somehow the Gators were actually pretty good this year. In preseason they were hardly even ranked in the top 25, but right now they were looking like the better team on the field. If we didn't pick up the slack soon it would be the end of any hopes of championship this year. Any other day that would have been enough to piss me off (I get a little invested in LSU football) but right now all of my negative energy is being directed in only one direction. At a table of douche bag baseball players.

I know these guys are baseball players because the unimaginative pricks are wearing their baseball uniforms as Halloween costumes. I mean who does that. Maybe people could say something similar about us dressing up like our teams mascots, but we did it very tongue and cheek, not in our actual uniforms.

These guys are making Sookie very nervous, one guy in particular is this close to getting his ass kicked. I have stopped drinking just in case shit goes down, I don't want being drunk in public added to the list of potential charges. I have already seen him try to grab her ass, he is lucky that he wasn't successful.

* * *

The game is over, and so is the season for that matter. The only thing we can hope for is to beat 'Bama and get ourselves to the SEC championship game. It's not a national championship, but it would be one hell of a consolation prize. Who knew the Gators would be legit this year. That's the SEC for you though. That's why are the hardest conference in the country, the top 10 teams are all pretty bad ass.

I really could care less about the game, I just want to see Sookie home safe and sound. She is currently doing her side work, she said she needed about a half hour. Both of my boys left me in favor of chasing some barely legal tail. But really Halloween is almost like a sex fantasy wet dream around here. All of these coeds dressed up as slutty versions of animals or characters from movies or _cheerleaders. _So I am just twiddling my thumbs waiting for Sookie and watching the end of the Stanford/USC game, but not really paying attention. Suddenly I realize that I haven't seen that asshole baseball player that was harassing Sookie in a minute.

In 2.2 seconds I am out of my seat frantically searching around the restaurant. I know her side work is done in the back so that is where I head. I just need to see her. I need my eyes to see for themselves that she is ok. She can yell at me, or laugh at me, or whatever for my over reaction. But staying in my seat was just not option.

I finally do see her. She is down a dimly lit hall way, and what I see breaks my heart. That asshole from before has her pinned against the wall, one hand is covering her mouth, the other is roughly groping her breast, Sookie is clearly trying to fend him off with everything she has.

Something inside me snaps. He dared to touch her. He dared to touch what is MINE. I don't give a damn if she is currently dating Compton. She is mine, she always has been. Before I even know what is happening I have pulled him off her and punched him square in the jaw. I have started kicking the shit out of him when Sookie pulls me back, probably preventing me from killing the bastard. She is trembling, so I wrap her in my arms, whispering that I have her, that she is safe now. She finally calms down, but I don't let her go, she is soothing me just as much as I am soothing her, I know if I let go now I'll go after him again.

Eventually Sookie goes to get her manager and let him know that situation. I am keeping a eye on this creepy bastard. He is awake, I can see his eyes are open, but he doesn't get up, he just continues to watch me.

Sookie walks back up and says, "my manager says I can go and that I don't have to serve them anymore. Can we just get out of here."

"Sookie we can't just leave, we need to call the cops, report him for what he just tried to do."

"It'll be my word against his, and he is the only one with marks on him. If I report him I guarantee that he gets off and you get sent to jail. It's not worth it. I'll just be more careful from now on. Plus you have a game tomorrow, you can't play a game from jail."

I stare at her incredulously, she can't be serious. "Sookie your safety is way more important than some stupid football game. Please don't put this on me." I would feel terrible if she was doing this for me and in the end got hurt later down the line because of it.

"I'm not, please Eric, I know it wont do any good. Please can we just leave, I don't want to see him anymore."

We hadn't moved from the hall way, the creepy bastard is still just lying there. I really don't feel good about not reporting this, but I see the look in Sookie's eyes and I know she is not going to budge from this. I pull my arm around her shoulders and walk her out of the restaurant.

When we get outside she gives me a strange nervous smile and says, "Eric can I ask you a huge favor."

"You, my princess can ask me for anything. You want half my fortune? My first born child? A stipend so you don't have to work at that fucking place ever again? Name it, it's yours." I am deliberately over the top, though it's true I would give her all of those things if she would let me. She lets out a strangled sound resembling a giggle. Almost like she thinks it is funny but is not ready to laugh yet. The sound upsets me again because there is nothing better than a Sookie laugh, and that crazy bastard has robbed her of her ability to use it. Even if it's just for a short period of time, it is not ok.

She sighs and explains her request. "So I think I need to go see Bill tonight. I really don't want to be alone, I just need to feel safe. I would call him to come get me but I left my phone in his hotel room last night. I am still pretty shaken up and I don't think I should be driving all the way to New Orleans. Is there anyway you could give me a ride. I can find my own way back tomorrow."

So many parts of that speech break my heart. She is still shaken up. She was with Bill last night. But most importantly it is Bill that makes her feel safe. I would give anything for her to feel that way about me. And Bill; he takes her for granted. But I'll give her a ride to Bill, I would do anything to make this night easier on her. And hey at least I get an extra hour and a half alone with her.

**A/N: Ok this is not where I wanted to leave it, but I also wanted to get something up today. **


	11. Chapter 8 Part B

**A/N: Hey friends, thanks for the med school well wishes! I am not sure it's going to happen for me this year, but I have my fingers crossed...**

**So back to the worst day in the history of bad days for Sookie.**

**I, of course, own nothing ;)**

**SPOV**

To say I was thankful that Eric was there when things went down with Victor would be the understatement of the century. Not only did he manage to find me in my time of need but he was able to calm me down. Given my previous experience with this type of thing I wasn't even sure that was possible. But there I was wrapped in his arms, feeling safe even though I could still see that mother fucker on the ground.

That was something new. Eric made me feel safe. Somewhere down the road I come to trust him, and trust was not something I gave out freely, especially when it came to men.

I really didn't want to leave his embrace, if I could I would have I would have found a way to fold myself up and put myself in his pocket, just so I could always feel this secure. But after I had calmed down I started to think logically. I knew Eric couldn't stay with me in Baton Rouge since he had curfew back in New Orleans. I was left with the options of going back to an empty apartment (Saturday night Amelia was definitely out for the evening) or going to New Orleans. An empty apartment did not sound conducive to sleep. I knew once I was alone all kinds of things would be brought up, not just from tonight.

I was feeling so safe and protected with Eric I was tempted to ask him I could stay with him tonight, but that wouldn't have been fair to him or Bill. So instead I asked him to bring me to Bill since I knew I should be driving after something like that (and in reality I wasn't ready to leave Eric just then either).

So here I was leaning against the wall outside of Bill's hotel room, key card I still had from last night in my hand, not at all ready to go inside. Instead my mind kept on swirling back to the rather odd conversation that Eric and I had in the car.

_"Eric I can't thank you enough for everything, I mean you truly are my hero now. I am sure you never thought you would be someone's hero." I knew I needed to thank him, but I also wanted to keep it light. I didn't want to break down now, there would be plenty of time for that later._

_"Sookie, you don't have to thank me. You don't know how grateful I am that I was able to stop that from going any further. And as far as anything anything else, you know you can always come to me for anything. I mean anything. You should never hesitate to ask me for anything you need. I care for you a great deal, and I like taking care of those that I care about. Just ask my sister, she is about as spoiled as it gets." I could tell he was serious, which kind of confused me. I figured he found me interesting for some reason (I had a shit ton of text messages that told me that), but actually caring about me was something I wasn't expecting. I mean I was just a random student/barmaid from podunk Louisiana that he had only actually seen a handful of times in his life._

_"I guess I am not sure what you mean by 'you care about me'"_

_He seemed deciding how to answer my question. Finally he took a glance at me and back to the road and said, "I don't know how else to say it. I care about you. I've been basically celibate since the 'meet and greet' dinner back in July."_

_Wow I didn't know how to take that. He gave me a sideways glance looking for my reaction to his confession. But I still needed some clarification._

_"What does 'basically celibate' even mean. Like celibate until horny. Abstinent on weekdays, but up for having fun when you go out." I was trying to make it sound like a joke, but I was definitely curious as to the answer._

_Without a trace of humor he answered. "I have had relations exactly 3 times since then. And honestly I doubt I even had sex with those women because all three times I was black out drunk. I have found other women don't really hold my interest right now, even short term."_

_"And I do?" I needed to know._

_"Yes."_

_"So this is really a thing?" I said carefully._

_"Yes."_

_"Like this is a thing I should think about leaving my boyfriend for? Because Eric I don't cheat." Seeking even more clarification._

"Yes, I would very much like it if you would leave your boyfriend for me."

_"Honestly I can't tell you that is going to happen. But I promise I will give it some thought."_

So here I was thinking about it. Things between me and Bill had not been great for sometime. I still loved him. It's what kept me dealing with his shit, but now this was out in the open between me and Eric, I knew I was going to have to give up one of them. My relationship with Eric had just moved out of the friends zone and if I continued it, even if nothing physical happened, it would still be cheating. I refused to lower myself down to the level of a cheater.

But there was the rub. Did I leave a boyfriend I loved, or give up a relationship that was quite frankly making my life better. As much as I loved Bill, I really didn't know if I could give Eric up.

* * *

I finally decided that today had been emotional enough and no decision needed to be made to night. I went to put the key card into the slot and I was suddenly aware of sex noises coming from just inside of the room. I stopped to double check the room number to make sure I was in the right place.

Yep Bill's room...was Bill watching porn?! That seemed so out of character. Well maybe this would spice up our sex lives, I could just sneak in, then I could suggest we try some of the things they were doing. Well maybe not tonight, I didn't really want sex tonight I just needed someone to hold me while I fell asleep.

God I hope it's nothing too hardcore. Maybe that's why he was so cautious with me, what he was really into was too extreme. Well I guess I need to know either way.

With a little trepidation I managed to silently squeezed into the room. I was right there was porn on the TV, but instead of seeing my boyfriend jacking off, I found him balls deep taking some faceless woman from behind. Now shock is a strange thing, it stops you from taking in the most pertinent facts, and causes you to dwell on things that have little relevance. Like as I was witnessing my first boyfriend ever shattering my trust by cheating with another woman, I was thinking 'I wonder why he would never try that with me, it sounds like he is enjoying it.'

I watched silently for another couple of seconds before reality snapped back to me like a rubber band that had been stretched then released. I felt nauseated with the scene in front of me, I just needed to get out of there. They were so wrapped up in what they were doing that they still hadn't noticed me. I wasn't sure I had it in me for another big emotional scene tonight. I just wanted to be as far away from this as I could get. So as quietly as I had snuck in I slinked back out again.

When the door finally closed behind me I instinctively started making my way to my safe place. As I learned earlier in the evening my safe place was with Eric. I made my way to the elevators and pushed the button for the 8th floor. He had told me his hotel room number incase Bill wasn't in yet and I needed company.

Funny enough I wasn't crying. I was definitely going to cry when I got to Eric's room, but my body was just trying to hold it together just a little bit longer to where it was safe to fall apart. In a daze I made my way down the halls of the 8th floor looking for his room. Finally after stumbling around for about a minute I had ended up in front of his door.

I listened closely, I know it wasn't logical. I had just left Eric not 20 minutes ago, but I had just to make sure. I breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't hear any sounds of sex coming from this room. Timidly I knocked on the door and waited for my new safe place to open up the door and let me in.

**A/N: Poor Sookie, it's really not your night! Can anything else go wrong?**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow so everyone was looking for Sookie to lay the smack down. I am sorry for those of you that were disappointed she didn't confront Bill. I actually had planned on some sort of confrontation when I had set out to write it, but then with the day that Sookie had already had I just wanted to get her out of that room as quickly as possible. Plus running away is kind of Sookie's M.O. She is still going to have to deal with the situation eventually, but right now she is using Eric to flee (sound familiar). Plus she was just barely holding her shit together...let's watch as she looses the little bit of sanity she has left (POOR SOOKIE).**

**Last time...**

_I listened closely, I know it wasn't logical. I had just left Eric not 20 minutes ago, but I had just to make sure. I breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't hear any sounds of sex coming from this room. Timidly I knocked on the door and waited for my new safe place to open up the door and let me in._

**SPOV**

I was barely holding it together waiting for Eric to open the door. I was just hoping to God he hadn't gone out for any reason.

When no one answered the door I knocked a little louder and finally was hearing movement coming towards the door. When the door finally opened I was almost sent into a state of shock again. Eric was standing in front of me, clearly fresh out of the shower, wearing nothing but his boxers. A drop of water worked it's way out of his hair to drip a path down the expanse of his perfect chest. And on that perfect chest right above the left pectoral muscle was the sexiest tattoo of a tiger. In the back of my mind I remembered that he had told me had a tiger tattoo but for the life of me I couldn't work out why I hadn't demanded a picture of said tattoo. What a error in judgement on my part. He barely got out a surprised 'Sookie are you ok?' before I literally threw myself at him, latching on to him like some kind of over grown koala bear or something.

It took him a second to return the barrage of kisses I was forcefully planting on his lips face and neck. But when he final did there was no way for me to describe it in words, it was certainly overwhelming to say the least. He somehow managed to get us inside his hotel room and backed up against the door. I could him long and hard and pressed up against me. I almost growled in anticipation. This is what I had been missing with Bill for all of these months, raw passion that literally swept me off my feet. These thoughts of Bill gave me pause for a second. In the back of my mind I knew this wasn't me. Here I was throwing myself at someone at I wasn't even in a relationship with. But as Eric's large hands slipped under my shirt and up my torso toward my breast all rational thoughts were quickly vanquished from my brain and I was back to just feeling this new tidal wave of lust.

Eric's mouth moved slowly from mine to my neck as he made satisfied moans all while moving his hips against mine, giving me a preview for what I was about to be in store for. With me still attached koala style he backed us away from the door and started inching us closer to the bed. When we were directly in front of the bed he seemed to freeze all movement for a second and a pained expression came over his face. He tossed me from him on to the bed, but it wasn't a passion filled bed toss, more like a tossing something that just burned you reaction.

If that wasn't bed enough he yelled, "Shit, we can't even do this." His hands were covering his face rubbing up and down as if he was trying to snap himself out of what had just happened.

Rejection washed over me so strong that I was almost suffocating. I realized right then how tightly my last remnants of sanity were clinging to the idea that Eric had really liked me like he had said earlier in the evening. With the evidence to the contrary making itself blatantly obvious something within me snapped and I had no control of the blackness of the cloud that overtook me.

**EPOV**

I was definitely surprised to open up my hotel door to Sookie. For one thing we had just said goodbye not 20 minutes ago, I had been selfishly hoping that Bill wouldn't be in his room and Sookie would want to spend some more time with me. But even then I would have expected her to call first.

Her face looked kind of off but I barely had a chance for this to register before she had launched herself at me wrapping her arms around my neck, legs wrapped around my waist. Her lips found my face and my reaction was instantaneous and full body. I backed us up so I could close the door, then used the door as an available surface to grind myself into Sookie.

This was so much better than all of my dreams that I had about her combined, a feat that I would have thought was technically impossible considering how hot my Sookie fantasy life had been. I started to kiss down her throat and we the all the little noises she was making I knew I needed to get her to the bed and fast. As hot as this was I didn't want our first time to be up against some wall.

I was able to move us pretty effectively since Sookie was still latched onto me pretty fiercely. When I got to the bed I gave an errant thought to how Sookie's conversation with Bill must have gone tonight. With that thought it was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on me because it brought up so many more issues. Had she talked to Bill yet? Is this just some kind of reaction to all the things that had happened today? I mean she had been molested literally 3 hours ago. Did she even know what she was doing? I knew I couldn't go through with anything physical tonight, but with her clinging to me this way I didn't know if I had the will power to stop. I threw her from me onto the bed in a hopes that some distance would give me an opportunity to calm myself down so I could get to the bottom of what was really going on here. I may have yelled something as I attempted to reel in the astronomical amounts of lust that was coursing through me.

When I finally looked down at Sookie I knew I had done the right thing as something was seriously not right with her. She had rolled herself into a ball and was shaking and rocking back and forth mumbling something I couldn't understand.

I put a hand on her shoulder and gently tried shaking her and repeating her name hoping to break her out of whatever trance she seemed to be in. That didn't work but her mumbling got a little louder, it took on an almost childlike tone and became more distinct.

I could hear her saying, "Bill doesn't want me, Eric doesn't want me, nobody wants me, why would anybody want me, he said so, he said so." She repeated this over and over again. My heart gripped in pain at the thought that Sookie thought I didn't want her. I am not sure what had happened since the last time I had seen her, but none of this was the reaction I was expecting from her.

As I contemplated this her mumbling became significantly more disturbing. It pulled me immediately out of my head and my blood began to boil as the implications of what I was hearing made themselves clear...someone had hurt my girl when she was just a child.

I got up from where I was crouching by the bed near her and started pacing. I had so much negative energy flowing through me I could harding contain it. I wanted to tear apart the hotel room. I wanted to find this asshole that had stole her innocence and tear his heart out with my bare hands. I wanted to go back to Baton Rouge and find the bastard that had dared to touch her today and finish the job that I started before she had stopped me. Sookie. She had been so brave today. She had stopped me from killing that guy. Even with all of this other stuff that must have been triggered by finding herself a victim again she still had the presence of mind to reel in my bloodlust. If I wasn't already blown away by this women that right there would have done it.

I stopped my pacing and looked at her still curled up in the fetal position on my bed. What had happened to you tonight baby girl? What finally broke your strength and reduced you to this? I don't think it was me (God I hope it wasn't), something else had happened I could see it in her eyes when I had first opened the door. It seems like a million years ago, but I knew something was off from the beginning.

Watching her I finally calmed myself down enough to where I could start taking care of her instead of making empty threats to people that weren't even here. The problem was I wasn't sure what to do in this situation. Did I try and force her out of this trance? Did I hold her? Would that be worse seeing as I was a man and she was having fucked up flashbacks of some bastard touching her? I was at a loss, and I hate feeling hopeless, especially over something so important.

I decided the only thing I could do is try and sooth her like I had done at the restaurant earlier. I laid down behind her on the bed and wrapped her in my arms. I stroked her hair with one of my hands and kept the other arm wrapped around her pulling her close to me. Even though I was only in a pair of boxers and she was still in that fuckhot cheerleading outfit this was the furthest thing from sexual. I just kept cooing things to her about how I had her, that I would always take care of her, that she was so strong and special, that I wouldn't let anything else happen to her, etc.

Now I hate the sight of weeping woman. They always threw me for a loop because I am never sure what I should do. Sookie crying is like my worst nightmare, but when Sookie finally started crying I could help to feel anything but relieved. Crying was upsetting, but the trance she had been in was down right terrifying. I continued to hold her while her body racked with sobs. I continued doing everything I had been doing to sooth her until she was apparently all cried out and she fell into a fitful sleep.

Even after she was asleep I couldn't let go of her. I needed her to comfort me as much as she had needed me to comfort her. Maybe even even more. All I knew is that I never wanted to let her go. In that moment a sense of certainty washed over me where she was concerned and I knew without a doubt that this was my wife. That didn't mean I had any clue how I was going to get us from here to there. I wasn't even sure what was going on here, and I knew she would need some time to get over her relationship with Bill (hopefully she had truly broken up with him already, Lord knows I would fight him for her if I had to, but it would be easier that way), but all of that was fairly inconsequential in view of the rest of our lives together. She was mine and I would move heaven and earth to make that claim legally binding.

* * *

I woke up to someone shifting around in my arms. I couldn't help the joy I felt when I remembered who it was that was squirming around in my bed. But that of course led to thoughts about how we had gotten to this place which sobered me up considerably. We had so much to talk about and get through. I opened up my eyes and glanced at the bedside clock. Thank God we still had some time before I had to meet up with the team for our game day stuff.

When I turned my attention back to Sookie I saw her staring straight at me. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and let out a sigh.

"So do you feel like talking about last night." I finally broke the silence.

She closed her eyes I guess as a way of escaping me. "Eric I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me. My behavior was unacceptable, thank you for taking care of me anyways."

I couldn't have any of that. I stroked her cheek until she finally opened her eyes back up. "Sookie you have nothing to apologize for." I attempted to convey my sincerity with my eyes. "I just want to know what happened with Bill, and anything else you want to talk about. If I am not mistaken that shit that happened with Victor wasn't the first time someone took advantage of you."

She cringed at that. "Sookie, you don't have to talk about that if you don't want to. But know you can if you need to. I just...I just need to be here for you. Can you promise me you will come to me if you need someone?"

"I will." she whispered quietly. "But I really don't want to talk about that. It was a really long time ago. Obviously it's effects are still there deep down. But honestly I hardly ever think about it, I worked my way through it a while ago. Yesterday, well that was just too much, and too similar. It hit a little too close to those things he did and said to me."

"Ok I can respect that, just know that my offer always stands, that you can always talk to me about anything. But I still feel like I am missing something. What happened when you went to Bill's hotel room? What did he say to you to send you here?"

She actually turned her back to me after I asked that. What the fuck was up with that? I didn't want her to turn from me ever. I put my hand on her back rubbing soothing circles hoping she would feel comfortable enough to open up to me. To my horror I heard her start to cry silent tears. I immediately got off the bed and knelt by the bed in front of her. I brought my thumbs up to her face to wipe her tears away.

Through broken sobs I got the whole story of what had happened when she went into his hotel. The scum bag. I thought he was supposed to be some kind of genius or something? From where I stood he was the stupidest mother fucker that ever lived. He had somehow got the most beautiful, sexiest, funniest, kindest women ever to fall in love with him; not only does he treat her like she is a trophy girlfriend, but then he cheats on her. DUMB!

His loss is my gain. I never wanted to win like this. I never wanted her hurt. Not to mention that she will have trouble trusting another pro football player anytime soon. I have my work cut out for me that's for sure. It pisses me off because I really believe that if things had played themselves out naturally she would have left him of her own volition very soon. I knew she was already giving it some thought, and I would have made whatever argument I needed to to make that happen.

But I could do this, I could nurse her broken heart, wait for her be in the place where she could be ready for a real relationship with me. I just hope it wouldn't take too long. It might be fortuitous that we did not live in the same place. After our make out session I would find it hard to hide my obvious physical reaction to her presence.

**A/N: Side note I made a pinterest account for my stories. Here is the link for this story: /kaykuls24/dead-on-the-field/**

**The link can also be found on my profile page.**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: SO I think some people were confused about what set Eric off about midway through last chapter. Sorry about any confusion. Sometime things that seem so clear in my head don't get conveyed properly when they are written out. From what she was saying he realized she had been molested as a child (Uncle Bartlett). It makes what she went through early in the night worse because it brought up old memories that she had buried deep. It's part of why when she final snaps it's that bad. Kinda a PTSD type of thing. Thanks for reading! And I'll try to make things clearer next time.**

**Hope everyone had a great Turkey day! (well my American readers that is). I cooked for 11 people and am still trying to recover from all the family that was in town. I am thankful for all of my wonderful readers :) I just reached the 200 reviews/50 favorites status, which is totally more than I had expected when I set out to write this story.**

**Here is the conclusion of Halloween weekend. Eric and Sookie are not seen together, but we are dealing with the mess that Bill left behind. I know most of you wanted a face to face confrontation, but I just didn't see it going that way sorry :( BUT from here on out E+S will at least be quasi together (no lemons yet though) so that should be good.**

**As always I own nothing!**

**SPOV**

I seriously didn't know what I did to deserve Eric's friendship but it was a total godsend. I am pretty sure I would not have survived the previous night without him doing the absolute right thing at every turn. It still baffled my mind that this viking of a man, people magazine's Sexiest Man Alive and all, would want anything to do with some plain country bumpkin like me, let alone provide the kind of care and attention that he showed to me throughout the whole ordeal.

And I mean he really seemed to care about me. Before he left for his game day stuff he called his friend Alcide and arranged a play date for me with Alcide's girlfriend. When I tried to explain that I didn't need a babysitter he said, 'the babysitter is not for you it's for me, after everything that happened to you yesterday there is no way I would be able to concentrate on the game at all if I knew you were alone. Now do you want my 5 interceptions on your conscious just because you don't want to hang out with one of the sweetest women I have ever met. Plus I am pretty sure Alcide is going to marry her so you would be getting to know her sooner or later anyways.'

I liked the idea that Eric wanted me to meet the people in his life, that he expected me to be around long enough that I would need to get along with the people that were close to him. But I was also still smarting form everything having to do with Bill. I mean hadn't he done almost the exact same thing? Brought me all the way to Minnesota just so I could mingle with the other wives and girlfriends? I didn't want to compare the two of them, I knew it wasn't fair to Eric since my problems with Bill had nothing to do with him, but it was just too soon. And I wasn't even 'with' Eric...yet...I know it was early and I was still hurting big time, but things with Eric just seemed like an eventuality. I couldn't really picture a future that he didn't have at least a part in.

I was pulled from my musings by a knock on the door, and I went to go answer it, knowing it was probably Alcide's girlfriend. I was super embarrassed to still be wearing my too tight cheerleading outfit/costume from the night before. To make it worse it looked horribly rumpled since I had slept in it. I just hadn't thought to pack an overnight bag when I was desperate to get to my "boyfriend" hoping he would give me some comfort from one of the most traumatic experiences of my life.

I opened the door to a beautiful woman with light-toast skin and curly dark hair and light clear brown eyes. She smiled at me but I could tell she was also a little nervous about this arranged meeting, and I was not sure if it was because I kind of looked like a hooker at the moment, or if she had heard what had happened to me yesterday. She must have heard at least some of it otherwise why would she be called to babysit Eric's...hmmm well I am not sure what title I should give myself, or more importantly what title he had used when arranging this girl time. We had certainly moved past the friends zone, but at the same time I was definitely not his girlfriend either.

Finally I broke the ice and introduced myself. "Hi I am Sookie, you must be Maria-Star."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. Ummm so I guess we are going to spend the day together." The last part came out like more of a question than a statement, and I wondered if she was having second thoughts about agreeing to this.

"That's what I have been told." I was trying to put her at ease with a friendly tone. "Just so you know I don't normally dress like this, it's a halloween costume, but I kind of came here in a hurry last night and didn't have a chance to pack anything else up." I let out a slightly nervous laugh. Hoping that she would be able to look past the slutiness of my current ensemble.

Thankfully her face relaxed at that and she let out her own laugh. "Well I guess you can't very well go to the game in that now can you. So first up on our 'girls day of fun' as Eric put it is shopping I guess." She gave me a timid but genuine smile which I returned whole heartedly.

"Thank God I really need to get out of this outfit, the sooner the better. Do you have any place you like to shop or can we just find a target? I just want to get something that is cheap and clean."

"Target sounds great. I need to pick up some more shampoo too so we can kill two birds with one stone." Then she started cracking up, with a little encouragement from me she admitted that when she was told that I had a 'tough day' yesterday, and our first order of business was to 'take me shopping', that she had a very different picture as to the type of woman I am. I was glad that she was able to see that I wasn't like that since it would have probably been a long day if she continued to think that way. I was also pleasantly surprised that Maria-Star was a genuinely sweet girl, not at all what I expected a girlfriend of Alcide's to be like. I had heard about one of Alcide's girlfriends at the Superbowl party last year, and lets just say Debbie and Maria-Star were pretty much night and day opposites of each other.

* * *

At target I was able to pick up a pair of jeans, a 'boyfriend tee,' a bra and underwear, a toothbrush, face soap, a tube of my usual brand of lip gloss, and a 14 oz bag of peanut M&M's (hey after the day I had I deserved it) all for under $100. It wasn't money I had been planning on spending, but I felt ok about it because my tips from last night were good and it was all stuff I would use in my daily life (well except the M&M's but that was cheap if you compared it to the cost of therapy).

After our little shopping excursion I took us to my favorite restaurants when I found myself in the Big Easy: Bon Ton Cafe. Yes I went there the first time because it's name is close to the name of my town, but I was craving crawfish étouffée, and as far I was concerned this was the place to go for that. I ordered the Crawfish Dinner that has samples of five of the house specialties: bisque, jambalaya, etoufee, Newburg, and an omelette - all on one platter. I was pretty much in heaven, and that was even before the bread pudding. I think Maria-Star was a little scared about the pure volume of food I was packing a way, but today was all about comfort for me, and this was my comfort food. Besides I think she thoroughly enjoyed her crabmeat au gratin.

When we got back to the hotel Maria-Star informed me that Eric had arranged for us to get a message in the hotel spa before leaving for the game. At first I wanted to resist, I knew it would make me feel like a kept woman having Eric paying for my spa treatments (not that I had ever had one before), but I could tell by the look on Maria-Star's face that she was really looking forward to it. She had been such good company for me today that I didn't want to her to loose out because of my own personal hang ups. I thought about trying to pay for my part of the spa treatment, but the truth was I didn't have the budget to do so. I figured as long as it was going to happen anyways I might as well enjoy it, so I relaxed and let Jennifer the masseuse's fingers work out some of the tension my body was holding from the previous day.

After the massage and before the game I had one last errand to run which was to retrieve my phone from Bill's room. I had been putting it off all day because the last thing I wanted to do was go back in that room. But eventually I had to put on my big girl panties and get it done.

I let myself into Bill's room with the key I still had. My phone was fairly easy to find since it was right where I left it on the bedside night stand. I thought about just leaving, but decided I needed to at least alert Bill to the fact that I knew all about his extracurriculars and that we were officially over. Sitting down at the desk (there was no amount of money you could pay me to sit on that bed) I poured over the hotel stationary writing what I hoped would be a convincing enough 'dear john' letter to ensure that I didn't have to hear from the cheating bastard ever again.

_Bill,_

_I came by last night to retrieve my phone from your hotel room. However at the time you seemed very occupied with the whore you were fucking, so I thought I would come back at a later time. I have blocked your number from my phone and added your email address to my spam filter. I ask that you do not try and contact me ever again. And in case you need it spelled out, we are officially broken up._

_Best regards,_

_Sookie_

I knew that if he was determined to get in touch with me there was nothing I could do to stop it since he had both my Baton Rouge and Bon Temps addresses, but I hoped that this would let him know that further contact was not going to be well received.

I exited the hotel room hoping that chapter of my life was completely over.

* * *

At the game I was feeling more uncomfortable than usual around the other WaGs. I technically wasn't one anymore and I half expected them to be able to smell that on me and kick me out of the sky box we were using for the game. Not for the first time today I was grateful that Maria-Star was here too. For the most part we were able to keep to ourselves. Between hanging out with Maria-Star and watching the game I wasn't paying that close attention to anyone or anything that else that was going on.

That is how I got blindsided for the umpteenth time in the last two days.

I had started to smell some delicious food coming from the catering tables in the back and decided to investigate what was good (M-S rolled her eyes at my need for more food). I had just piled my plate with probably too many shrimp than it was polite to take at a buffet, when I turned around to go back to my seat and almost ran directly into the woman that Bill was fucking the other night.

My mouth dropped open, catching flies as Gran would say, as my mind tried to process the implications of her being HERE. Had Bill actually invited his current girlfriend and his 'piece on the side' both to the same place? Was she his girlfriend as well? Did she know about me? Before I had been thinking she was just some random groupie ho that he had picked up that night. But maybe it was not like that at all. Even more disturbing was the idea that maybe I was the 'piece on the side.'

The smirk she gave me let me know that she knew exactly who I was. My surprise turned to anger. I had been willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. I thought maybe we were both wronged by the same lying bastard, but no, she was in on it, and she was amused by my suffering.

"Hello," she said in a condescending tone, "you're Bill's girlfriend right? Snooki was it?"

ha, ha, ha, Snooki, like I had never heard that one before. Jeez this woman was a bitch. Not only was she fucking my boyfriend (EX boyfriend I mean) but she was standing in front of me looking down on me. As far as I am concern people that have sex with other people's boyfriends are the trash, they are the one's that should be looked down on not me.

I schooled my face, trying to not show any emotion as I answered her. "Oh gosh no. I was seeing Bill but he turned out not to be much of a man. I found out recently he was cheating on me with this really classless whore. The only good thing that came out of that failed relationship is I got to know Eric Northman. Now Eric, he is a prince amongst men. And so talented too...I mean on the football field of course." I gave her a sly smile that should lead her to believe that I might be talking about other talents Eric surely possesses. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name? And who are you here to watch?"

She definitely didn't look happy with my little speech. Well suck it lady, I am not your punching bag, I will not make you feel better about yourself at my expense.

"I am Lorena Ball, Quinn's wife."

Oh hell no, he was sleeping with another player's wife. That was even lower than I expected. With this new revelation I actually started to feel better. Before I had been sad that the man that I loved could do that to me, I had been angry that I had to witness it, I had been hurt that he had broken my trust in such a fundamental way. But now, even though it still sucked I could not help but feel relieved that I had caught them. Bill was not the man I thought he was. I knew it would not be as simple as saying those words and poof I would be over him, but it was a turning point none the less, I felt all the love I had for him shrunk down inside of me. It was so small that I could finally look passed it, and I knew in the not too distant future it would be gone completely.

**EPOV**

After everything that had happened I had major trepidations about leaving Sookie alone. What if she had another break down? What if someone else tried to touch her? There was no way I was going to be able to keep my head in the game if I thought she needed me. So I did the only thing I could think of (apart from hiring her a bodyguard) which was ask Maria-Star to hang out with her for the day. And by ask I mean beg and bribe her to spend the day with Sookie.

Maria-Star was such a sweetheart. I was glad that Alcide had figured his shit out well enough to have a healthy relationship with a nice/real girl. Before Sookie came into my life and forced me to slow down Alcide had been my partner in crime. He had an on-again-off-again relationship with some crazy bitch that quite frankly scared me, but even when he was on-again he usually still would go out with me and pick up the loose women that surrounded the team. When I changed what I was doing, he decided that it was time for a change too. He broke it off once and for all with the crazy bitch and focused more on his family. That's when his sister finally introduced him to one of her good friends (M-S) and the rest, as they say, is history. She is so down to earth and good for him, he in turn is deeply loyal, not even giving other women a second glance anymore. Honestly I knew how he felt, none of them were worth a second glance when you found something truly worth your time.

Seeing Compton at our breakfast meeting made me want to go up and punch him in the face. I knew I couldn't though, that would get me suspended for the game, and my team really needed me. Not only that I knew that he had no idea that Sookie knew that he was cheating, and it was up to her to tell him on her own terms. Too much control had been taken away from her already yesterday, so I couldn't take away her ability to control her confrontation with the asshole.

So instead of the direct method (punching him in the face), I devised a more sneaky way of exacting some kind of revenge on the douche bag. Subtlety I passed the ball just outside of Compton's reach all game. I would constantly call him out when he failed to catch the ball that were grazing his finger tips. The couches were yelling at him too, thinking he was just running slower than usual today. Especially since my throws were right on target to every receiver except Compton. It was so fun to make him look incompetent. He wasn't that good of a receiver to begin with, so my job wasn't really that hard. Then in the 4th quarter we were ahead by enough that I could risk getting an interception. I called a play that had Bill running a crossing route across the middle about 15 yds down field. I knew if I led him just a little too far that the Saints defense would do my job for me. They were known for their hard hits, and a receiver unprotected in the middle of their field, yeah he was going to be feeling that one tomorrow. Everything went perfectly. Bill ran his route, the ball caused him to stretch out and try and catch it, the Saints secondary took the opportunity to remind the league that you don't try and come into their house with that weak shit. The boom sound from the hit on Compton was so satisfying that for the first time all day I actually had a smile on my face. In the end Bill was fine, albeit a little shaken up, but the coaches decided not to play him for the rest of the game. It felt so good I thought I might continue this treatment for the rest of the season.

**A/N: Side note I made a pinterest account for my stories. Here is the link for this story: /kaykuls24/dead-on-the-field/**

**The link can also be found on my profile page.**


	14. Bill Finds Sookie's Dear John Letter

**A/N: One of my lovely reviewers wanted to see Bill's reaction to the letter, so I decided to put together a little out take from Bill's perspective. I think that this will make all of you hate Bill even more. I find myself hating him more myself after writing it. The arrogance on him is stifling.**

**Not mine...**

**Outtake: Bill Finds Sookie's Dear John Letter aka Proof that a big hits fail to knock any sense into a person**

**BPOV**

Bill was grateful to be back at his hotel room. This game had been especially bad for him. It seemed like every time the ball came his way he just couldn't quite get to it. He didn't think he was running any slower than usual, but Eric and the coaches were all over his ass all night, it was truly embarrassing. The last hit he took was also extremely hard. The training staff had said he had concussion like symptoms so he hadn't been able to return to the game. Now that he was back at his hotel room he just wanted to take a hot shower and crawl into bed.

He was a little concerned as to where Sookie was. She was supposed to come to the game but he hadn't seen her. It's not like he could call her since she had irresponsibly left her phone in his room the other night. Thinking about that night brought a smile to his lips. She had come to his door in a very reveling cheerleading outfit. Now he didn't think that it was really appropriate for her to be on display like that. She was his, and as his she should always be dressed in a manner befitting someone in his position. It was all dandy when Lorena wanted to dress like the whore she was, he quite enjoyed that, but Sookie had the official place by his side, he would be judged by what she wore and said. But he would forgive her this once. Next Halloween he would have a talk with her about finding an appropriate costume.

Apparently he would have to send Sookie's phone to her. That would be a hassle, why couldn't she just be here to retrieve it herself. It would serve her right if he took his time getting it back to her. Maybe it would teach her to not be so careless with her possessions. He had been thinking about buying her a new phone, a smart phone too, it was really very embarrassing when she pulled out this ancient thing in front of others. They always gave him a look that said 'does your girlfriend really still use a phone like that.' But he couldn't very well reward this behavior of leaving important things behind so he would have to wait for that.

He walked into the hotel room set his wallet and room key on the desk and started taking off his clothes off to get ready for the shower. He was about to toss his shirt on the bed when he noticed two pages of the hotel stationary laid out on the bed. He bent down to see what it was and noticed Sookie's hand writing. A frown crossed his face. She had been here, why hadn't she stayed? especially after the game he had, she should have been there to comfort him. Wasn't she worried he had been hurt on the last play?

He sat down on the bed to read the note she had left him.

_Bill,_

_I came by last night to retrieve my phone from your hotel room. However at the time you seemed very occupied with the whore you were fucking, so I thought I would come back at a later time. I have blocked your number from my phone and added your email address to my spam filter. I ask that you do not try and contact me ever again. And in case you need it spelled out, we are officially broken up._

_Best regards,_

_Sookie_

Immediately he was up and pacing the room. What did she mean by '_you seemed very occupied with the whore you were fucking'? _What had she seen or heard? He was wondering if there was anyway that he could lie himself out of this one. That would be easier if he knew just what she knew and how she had come into this knowledge. He then noticed that her phone was gone. But that was a good thing, if she had her phone he could call her. Despite her threats of blocking his number he doubted she would actually do that (or that she even knew how).

He took out his phone and was deciding whether it would be better to call or text her when he noticed he had a text from Lorena. He didn't have the energy to deal with her shit tonight, but opened up the message anyways.

L: Your girlfriend claims she's fucking Eric Northman. Just thought you know. Also she said your cheating on her. Make sure this doesn't get back to Quinn or I will take you down with me.

Eric FUCKING Northman. He wasn't stupid he had seen the way Eric had been looking at her when she was in Minnesota, but he was so certain she would never do this to him. Hadn't he found her an untouched virgin? And why would she possibly choose to sleep with Eric when she was HIS. Sure Eric was good looking and rich, but Bill had gone to Stanford, he wrote computer software, he was more than just a football player. Someone like Sookie should have realized that she would never be more than a notch on someone like Northman's proverbial belt. He had made her his girlfriend in spite of where she was from and her lack of education.

Well he would allow her this dalliance. By Thanksgiving she would be begging him to take her back. He would. They both had acted poorly. He should never have allowed himself to get caught cheating. Yes he would take her back, but he would stipulate that she transfer schools. It was time she came to her senses about that. She would be so contrite he was sure she would agree to whatever terms he chose to set. That almost made him smile. He still didn't like the idea that she was ever with someone other than him, but the power he would gain over her because of this would make everything in their relationship easier.

He decided not to contact Sookie at this time. It would like he was fulfilling her request, and would also make her think that he didn't need her. Before getting in the shower texted Lorena back.

B: Don't worry the situation is under control.


	15. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well it was definitely different writing a BPOV. I'll have to say he came out creepier than I originally dreamed up the character to be. I write pretty stream of consciousness, so although I have general guidelines as to where I want the story to go, the 'voice' of the characters sometimes takes on a life of their own. For those of you hoping this is a 'crazy Bill story' it's not. But he will be taken down a peg or two in subsequent chapters (but will his ego even notice?). **

**Back to Sookie, she's feeling a little better now that all of the drama is over! **

**SPOV**

The rest of that Sunday pretty much went off without anymore drama. I was thankful because I had it about up to my eyeballs with it already. Eric drove me home after he was done with all of the post game mumbo jumbo that he had to go through.

Embarrassingly I had to tell him about my comments to Quinn's wife, I was sure they would somehow get back to him anyways, and I had pretty much insinuated he and I were at the very least sleeping together. Yeah I know not my finest hour, but I wasn't really thinking, all I knew was this incredibly smug woman standing in front of me was knowingly sleeping with my boyfriend, and she clearly felt she better than me because of it. Luckily Eric didn't seem that bothered by the insinuation. In fact he looked a little smug himself, probably because I had basically told anyone who was listening that Eric was better than Bill in bed. Men. They were so predictable. Always thinking with their egos.

We both weren't too sure what to do about the whole 'Lorena Ball situation' as we had dubbed it. While it is true she was cheating on her husband Eric informed me that Quinn was not exactly the model husband either. We decided to stick a pin in the situation and see if we needed to take further action later. As it stood right now both her and Bill were out of our personal lives, so it kind of wasn't our place.

I was a little confused about how things stood between Eric and I. On the ride down to New Orleans he had hinted at the fact that he may want something more than friendship from me, and he taken extraordinary care of me through all of the later drama (I am eternally grateful he was there for all of it), but he never brought it up again. Part of me was worried I had scared him off with my monumental break down. I hope that wasn't the case, but I also couldn't really ask him about it because I was in no way ready to jump in with someone else right now. And I was grateful for the space that he seemed to be giving me. Although he had kept up the massive amount of text message he sends me on a daily basis, they hadn't gotten anymore personal in nature.

* * *

I can't help but smile when I see Eric's name come up on my call screen. It's been a week since the New Orleans fiasco and although things are back to normal between us, I was kind of hoping for a little more from him. This is the first time he has called me EVER, so I don't know but it feels like it's sort of a big deal. Maybe not, maybe I am just being a teenaged girl.

I answer after a couple of rings. Can't look too eager (ok so I am really being a teenaged girl).

"Hey Eric, great game." I say right off the bat. He already knows I saw his game because i texted him asking about his ankle that he tweaked in the game.

"Thanks! I didn't know if you were still much of a Viking fan after everything that happened last weekend, so I was glad to see you watched the game."

"Well I can't say #85 is my favorite player in the league, but I can't blame the whole Viking's organization for one bad apple. So you said the ankle is not too bad? Those can be tricky little buggers."

"Yeah, nothing a little ice and wrapping it for the foreseeable wont fix. Thanks for checking though, I appreciate it. So enough about me, how was your weekend."

"Ummm low key. Just worked and did homework. You know exciting life a college student and all."

He laughed at that. "What no keg parties on frat row? I am so ashamed of you. You are disgracing the Tiger legacy by being so tame."

"Actually I am not sure how many parties there were this weekend, especially over there. Apparently there was a murder last weekend down on the row. It happened on halloween. A girl was found strangled the next morning. Everybody is kind of somber around here. She had been dating a member of the football team, though I am not sure who, but since they were out of town she went to a party with a couple of her girlfriends. It's just so sad...But it definitely affirms my stance that I will skip Frat parties at all costs."

"Wow. Did they catch who did it?" His voice sounded a little nervous.

"No, well they haven't announced it anyways."

"Sookie, it makes me nervous that you work so late at night. Please tell me you're not walking home alone after a night shift?"

Well I was not sure how I was going to get myself out of this one. The management tells us we can't park in the parking lot that is meant for the patrons, and finding parking on the street is near impossible, so I have been walking home...alone...at after midnight...with a murder on the loose. Ok now that he brings it up it does sound pretty stupid.

"Errrrr..."

"Sookie? Really? Look I already don't feel comfortable with you working there after what that bastard Victor did to you there. And I don't feel like the manager is going to go out on a limb to protect you from that guy by the way. But now you're walking home alone while there is someone out there that just killed a young college student. That is, I don't know, not smart."

"Listen you're making this out to be like a serial killer or something. It was one girl on Halloween. Yea it's terrible, and people should be more careful of their surroundings and all. But I have to work, and I can't bring my car to work, so I am not really sure what you expect me to do."

"Um I don't know. Take a cab...tell you're douche bag boss that you are parking in the lot...get a friend to pick you up...Shit I'll even hire you a driver if that's what it takes. It's not safe. You shouldn't have been doing it in the first place."

"Ok, you're right. I'll figure something out. DO NOT HIRE ME A DRIVER!" Gosh a driver? How high handed is that? First he arranges my play date with Maria-Starr, now this suggestion. I think I am sensing a pattern with Eric.

Eric just kind of snickered at my outrage at his suggestion. I have no doubt that if I didn't figure something out pronto I was going to have a driver whether I liked it or not.

"I have to go catch player's shuttle to the airport. But I liked talking to you, you know over the phone instead of only through text. But maybe we could face time tomorrow or something?"

Now it was my turn to giggle. Face time like I had some fancy iPhone, I was just grateful I had a phone that worked.

"Sorry no iPhone for me."

"Ok Skype? I'll be home in the evening so I'll be by my computer anyways. I just, I don't know, want to see your face when I talk to you." He sounded so genuine, it was actually very cute. And made me giddy on the inside that he actually wanted to see my face.

"Sorry again, no fancy video thingy on my computer, just a plain old fashioned lap top."

"iPad?" Now he was just fishing.

"Nope."

"Hey not to be nosy but how did you and Bill talk. I mean you must have video chatted somehow."

"No we didn't...I guess that's pretty weird isn't it?"

There was a pause on the other end, like Eric was trying to figure out how to word his response.

"I don't think that is too normal now-a-days. You know because the technology is not that expensive...I know I would have trouble dating someone long distance without even getting to see them over the computer occasionally."

Hmmm guess I better invest in a web-cam.

* * *

The next day when I made it home from my afternoon classes I noticed a package on the porch. When I picked it up and saw it was a 1 day package from Eric I practically ran inside to get the scissors so I could tare into it and see what he sent me.

When I finally got it open I stood there in shock for maybe 5 minutes. I just couldn't believe my eyes. Staring back at me from the kitchen counter was a brand new iPad 3, a case for said iPad (a beautiful deep red color), three $100 iTunes gift cards, and a note that simply said:

_Look what I found laying around the house. Now we can Face Time!_

_Yours,_

_E_

**A/N: Well they are playing the long distance game. With this chapter I was trying to move the time line along since they were stuck in Halloween weekend forever. I also really wanted Eric to give Sookie an iPad because he wants to face time with her (cute). I loved how in SVM Eric always gave Sookie top of the line gifts that she truly needed (sometimes due to Eric's actions) and they always kept the red theme ;)**

**I know most of you wanted something to happen to L+B because of their tryst. I haven't ruled it out, but right now I am not going to touch it.**


	16. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

"Eric I cannot possible except such a lavish gift from you. Thank you for being so thoughtful, but if video chatting is so important to you I'll just pick up a $30 web-cam from best buy." Although her words were thanking me her tone was clearly pissed off. I tried hard not to laugh as I thought about the face she must be giving me over the telephone.

I knew this would most likely be her reaction to the package I sent her. Most girls that I 'spent time with' in the past would have thought nothing of getting lavish gifts showered on them from rich men. They probably would have been annoyed that it was the iPad 3 and not the iPad 4. But Sookie, as I already knew, was night and day different from them. I am sure she is trying to find a polite way of sending the package back to me.

I knew when I had my PA Barry send it out to her this morning I would not get any points in the short run. However if it's a choice between having a slightly pissed off Sookie now but being able to face time with her, or having a non-pissed off Sookie and going months without seeing her face, well there really no contest, pissed off Sookie wins hands down. Anyways pissed off Sookie is fuck-hot, I still remember at the Superbowl party when she was so mad at me for thinking we slept together...man I wish we were face timing right now.

Besides I hear the iPad is a great tool for school, so she'll love it once she starts using it.

"Sookie, couldn't you used the face time function on your new iPad to tell me how ridiculous sending you a new iPad is?"

"Ugh, your impossible, I am not opening that. I'm sending it back to you. I would probably just break it anyways, and then I would feel bad that you spent so much money on something I broke."

"Don't be silly. For one thing I didn't buy it...didn't you read my note, I had all of that stuff laying around my house. Even if I had bought it and you broke it, it's really not a lot of money in the grand scheme of things, I would probably just send you another one."

"What?"

"iPads really don't cost THAT much. I mean to a struggling student trying to pay for school they may seem expensive, but even normal working people buy these all the time."

"No not that, about you not buying it. I am confused, why do you have an unused iPad just hanging around your house."

"I am an Apple guy. I know this, my family knows this, the general public knows this. Therefore every Birthday/Christmas/Thank You presents/any other reason to get me a gift everyone and their mamma gives apple related gifts. I think I have a full drawer full of iTunes gift cards. So if you use the ones I sent you and still want to get more music and/or apps just let me know. With the iPad 3 it was especially bad because it came out two weeks before my Birthday. I literally received 9 of them. I used to have my PA go through the hassle of returning the extra iPods/iPads/computers I got as gifts, but I don't need the money so I just regift them as I see fit."

"Oh well in that case...I don't know how to use it though. I've never even touched one before. I see some people using them in class though." She was actually starting to sound excited about it now. Which of course ramped up my own excitement as I further tried to sell her on the idea.

"Apple products are made to be intuitive so I am sure you'll pick it up quick. It's supposed to be great for school. I would have sent you one regardless of the video chat stuff. There are a lot of great apps out there for studying, and you can get e-versions of some of your text books so you don't have to carry them around. You could probably even take your notes for class on it."

"Yeah? That sounds great! Hey give a couple hours to figure out how to set this thing up and I'll call you using that face time thing!"

I loved hearing the enthusiasm in her voice. She deserved something nice after everything she had been through last weekend. I am just glad she is allowing me to spoil her, even if it is only because I didn't actually spend any money on her.

But more importantly in a couple hour I would get to see my beautiful Sookie's face!

* * *

It's the Wednesday morning before Thanksgiving and I am starting the day like I have the previous 3 mornings enjoying: enjoying one of Sookie's incredible pumpkin spice muffins. She sent them to me at the beginning of the week by way of a thank you for the iPad. Apparently she is really pretty taken with it (yeah Apple is the shit) and uses it for basically everything. I really didn't need a thank you since I am get just as much out of her having an iPad as she is by having one, but I am not about to pass up muffins. Especially these muffins. I made a tactical error last night and invited Alcide over last night. He ate 3 of them in one sitting and took two more 'Maria-Starr.' Pretty sure that mother fucker stuffed those in his face on the car ride home. Because of this I am on my last muffin, which almost makes me depressed when thinking tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I probably should have saved it for a special Thanksgiving Day treat.

I decide the only logical thing to do is call up Sookie and beg for more muffins. I have an hour before I have to leave for practice so I take a chance she is up and send her a face time request.

Luck for me she accepts my request and I am treated to a truly lovely sight. Sookie is clearly in the kitchen, she has no make-up on, she's wearing a tank top and what looks like yoga pants, but the kicker is she is wearing this sweet looking pink apron. She is so fucking sexy without even trying.

"Hey beautiful, I wasn't sure you were going to be up. What are you doing?"

"Well tomorrow's Thanksgiving and all, so today is my baking/prep day. Currently I am working on my apple pies. I make one apple-cran, one apple-cheddar, and one plain old apple." Fuck pie sounded really good right now.

"Wow, that sounds amazing. I am just finishing the pumpkin muffins you sent me. I was hoping to beg you for some more but it sounds like you have your hands full at the moment. I accidentally invited Alcide over when there was homemade treats in the house, believe me I won't make that mistake again"

"haha well I can some of the left over treats when Thanksgivings over. I always make too much anyways. But I love everything I make so I am not sure what I would cut out if I were to scale back."

"So you how many people are you cooking for tomorrow?"

"Well there is me and Jason, I am sure Jason will bring some sort of date, Lafayette and Tara, Sam my boss, Arlene and her two kids, so I guess that's 8 in all. How about you? Where are you spending turkey day? Does your family come out to see you?"

"Well we are Swedish so we don't really do Thanksgiving unless we are all in the same place at the same time. I will probably just hang out here. Quinn offered to have me over, but I don't even want to touch that family dynamic."

"Oh yeah, that would be awkward for sure. I hate to think of you all alone on Thanksgiving though, even if you are Swedish." I could see the concern she had for me etched on her face. It warmed my heart, and I started formulating a plan. I wouldn't be alone on Thanksgiving if I could help it.

"Hey Sookie, I got to go get ready for practice. You have a fun day baking. And I am looking forward to tasting the left over treats. Don't think you are going to get away with not sending them now. I know you'll be busy tomorrow, so I wont bother you until Friday."

"Sure Eric. And you should find someone else staying in town. I am sure someone on your team is willing to take you in." She gave me a cheeky grin.

Once I was disconnected I grabbed my phone and dialed my PA. I felt bad giving him the task of finding a flight for me to Louisiana for later on that night. But there was no way I was going to miss being at Sookie's this Thanksgiving, especially when there was pie!

**A/N: so in case people didn't catch the blatant Apple commercial going on in this chapter I am a total Apple girl. I like to say 'I've drunk the cool-aid and it taste good." iPads are really nice for school, but is not a substitute for a real computer (I have had many people ask me that question).**

**I make apple cranberry pie every year, and it gets rave reviews. I included a link to the recipe on my pintrest board for this story: /kaykuls24/dead-on-the-field/**


	17. Thanksgiving Part 1

**A/N: Beginning of Thanksgiving. I plan to have all of Thanksgiving done before Christmas so I am not more than one holiday behind. So expect another update in the next couple of days.**

**I don't own these characters only rent them.**

**SPOV**

I wake up with a start to a loud wrapping sound coming from the front door. I grab my phone to check what time it is and see it's just after midnight. WTF. Who could possibly be at my door after midnight on the night before Thanksgiving. It has to be my brother coming over shitfaced from the bar. But why he would come here, and furthermore he has a key, why he can't use it instead of waking me up is beyond me. I bet he got drunk and decided he wanted some pie early. Ugh men always thinking with their stomaches.

Well I will let him in to sleep it off on the couch, but he is not getting any pie, that's for sure. I don't want to reward this behavior otherwise he'll repeat it ever time I am in town.

He continued to knock rather loud. I am grateful that I didn't have any neighbors as he would probably be waking up the whole neighborhood right about now.

"I'm coming Jason, hold your horses, did you ever think to just let yourself in with that gosh darn key you have." I called to him as I approached the door.

When I finally fling the door open expecting to see my idiot brother I was instead stunned by the image of a very sexy Viking (the idea of Eric as a Viking kinda stuck with me from when he dressed as such at Halloween).

"Eric, what are you doing here?" Was all I could think to say. I am sure my face properly conveys the shock I feel at finding him on my door step.

"I heard there was pie." And he gave me that smirk I love so much.

Well that set me off. I think I was a little delirious because I was tired, but I damn near peed myself I was laughing so hard. I almost pulled myself together but the confused expression on Eric's face just set me off again.

After about three minutes I calmed down enough to explain what was so funny. "I thought you were my brother coming over here drunk off his ass about to ask me for pie. I was just thinking 'well I'll let him in but there is no way I'm giving him pie.' And then the first words out of your mouth are 'I heard there was pie.' Your as bad as he is."

His smirk was back in full force. "What can I say everything just looked so delicious this morning." He took a second to look me up and down to let me know he was no longer talking about pie. "I just had to come get me a taste."

Wow flirt much.

"Ok Casanova why don't you get inside. But no pie until tomorrow. If I was going to deny my own kin I feel like I should still follow through with that sentiment." He pouted but followed me inside carrying a small duffle bag.

"So, no pie. But are you hungry. I could make you a sandwich, or I think I have some leftover pasta from earlier in the week."

"No I ate at the airport...wow this went much smoother in my head...I was just talking to you this morning, I realized that I really wanted to to be here with you. So ummm can I stay?" He looked totally adorable with that unsure look on his face.

"Hush, like I would kick you out on Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, well I guess I was kind of counting on that. Southern hospitality and all, but I probably should have called, I just thought I would surprise you, but now it's really late, and my idea doesn't seem good anymore." He gave a little chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. A little heads up would have been nice since I don't have a guest room put together. well lets see...I can take the couch and you can crash on my bed. Or we could...ummmm...I guess would could...you know like New Orleans, we could share my bed, but ummm no..." God now it was me that sounded nervous as hell. How do you tell someone you like and are physically attracted to that they can share your bed but they aren't getting sex.

Luckily I didn't have to spell it out. Eric quickly came to my rescue.

"No sex. Got it. That's what you were trying to get out right. Sookie look at me." He waited until my eyes were looking directly into his before he continued. "That is not what this trip is about. I didn't come here for sex. I know it's too soon, and we have a lot to talk about before that. I would love to share your bed. And you know I give good snuggle." He was back to his signature smirk with a wink thrown in for good measure. I was so thankful he was not making this more awkward on me. I mean I had thought about having Eric in my bed countless times since New Orleans (and before that too if I am being honest with myself), but I was not ready for that step, and we were not even officially together.

But damn it if this isn't how half of my fantasies start out? Eric shows up out of the blue and we have no choice but to share a bed, or a wall, or a shower, or whatever. And why does that man have to look so damn good after a full day of practice and travel? It really doesn't make any sense at all.

I motion for him to follow me as I make my way back into my bedroom, picking up a clean towel and wash cloth from the hall linen closet on the way. Once I got him situated in my bathroom I went back to my bed to wait for him to be done with his shower. Normally the thought of Eric Northman in my shower would have perked me right up but I was so tired that I actually conked out before he even made it back into the bedroom.

* * *

**EPOV**

I don't think I have ever been so nervous before in my life as I was standing out front of Sookie's house at fucking 12:30 in the night. What had seemed like a fabulous idea this morning felt like a disaster now that I was here actually about to knock on her door. I seriously contemplated turning around and heading back to the airport with Sookie being none the wiser as to my whereabouts on this evening. After 10 minutes I decided that I had come this far, it was time to grow some balls. I mean I face 390 lbs lineman that one goal is to kick my ass on a semi-regular basis, one petite blonde shouldn't be a problem right? What's the worst that could happen? She kicks me out or doesn't let me in? I don't really think she'll do either of those, she's a good southern woman after all.

When she opened the door I couldn't help but smiling. She looked so sexy in a simple pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt, her hair all messy from lying in bed. It took a lot of fucking self control not to grab her and push her against the nearest available surface. Fuck I still remember that kiss in New Orleans. Even though the circumstances weren't right doesn't mean that it wasn't hot as hell, and it doesn't mean it hasn't been playing in a constant loop in my head ever since.

I was very happy that Sookie took pity on me and let me stay, but at that point -the point in which I actually saw her- I wouldn't have been above begging or bribing her to let me stay. Luckily it didn't come to that and I got to keep at least some of my dignity. The added bonus being I got to stay in her bed. Yeah I was definitely a lucky boy alright.

I was a little disappointed when I came back from the shower and Sookie was already asleep. I was hoping for at least a goodnight peck on the cheek. But as I slide in behind her in bed and took the part of the big spoon I felt a level of contentment that I had never felt before. Sure this wasn't as hot and heated as most of my dreams of Sookie and I in bed, but it was right, and I couldn't even get myself to wish for anything more as I drifted of to sleep beside the woman I adore.

* * *

As content as I was falling asleep I was definitely feeling disappointed waking up to an empty bed. I didn't like being robbed of my promised morning cuddle time with Sookie and got up to seek out the early morning bed fleer herself.

I found her pretty predictably in the kitchen already starting to prepare the Thanksgiving feast. Although I now felt bed about being upset that she left the bed so early. I still couldn't help the pout on my face knowing that that was only opportunity for an early morning cuddle for a long while, seeing as I had to leave later on tonight.

Drowsily I made my way over to her, coming up behind her in the kitchen I snaked a arm around her waist and dropped a kiss on her cheek and mumbled my good morning. It was my natural impulse to do that but I had to smile to myself at the domesticity of it all.

She continued with whatever she was doing to prepare the meal but relaxed into my embrace.

"Good morning Eric did you sleep well?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Yes very, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, it's actually easier if I just plug along, but can I get you any breakfast?"

"Pie?" I asked in a hopeful tone. I may have been a little eager but those pies looked amazing.

My insistence on pie made Sookie chuckle, which I liked because she was still relaxed into me (yea I wasn't backing up until she sent me away).

"You really have a one track mind don't you?" She asked.

And since it couldn't be helped given the position we were in I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "you really have no idea how right you are."

I felt very satisfied by the shiver I felt run through Sookie's body. Happy that I wasn't the only one feeling the physical chemistry between us. Unable to help myself I put a languid kiss right below her ear then nipping lightly at her earlobe. She leaned further back into me and tilted her head to the side as to give me more access to her neck. But before I could make any further move she seem to withdraw from me.

"Now if you don't stop that I am going to forget all about cooking this meal here, and Jason will probably come after you with a shot gun for ruining his favorite holiday."

I may have pouted at that more than a grown man should.

"Ok, can I at least have some pie then?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Help yourself" And she got out a plate and a knife for me to do just that.

And I did help myself. To three slices. Because god damn it that was some good fucking pie.

**A/N: Who else is looking forward to Les Misérables coming out on Christmas. I don't think I have anticipated a movie release this much ever...Merry Christmas to me indeed. **


	18. Thanksgiving Part 2

**A/N: Ok I really wanted to finish Thanksgiving before Christmas, but it's the holidays and things come up. Here is the next installment so that you guys have something today anyways. Sorry there is a lot of swearing, that's just how everybody sounds today for some reason.**

**All I want for Christmas is a visit from Eric Northman, do you think Ms Harris would grant my wish?**

**EPOV**

As the morning progresses Sookie is pretty tied up in the kitchen so I take some time to watch tape for the upcoming game on Sunday. In this league you can't even take a day off during season, so even though they gave us the day off of practice I am still going to get prep work in while I can.

Around 10am Sookie starts putting out some snack food, her brother will be getting here soon, and she knows that he will expect food ready and waiting for him. I'm not sure I like how that sounds, that he expects her to go out of her way for him like that, but she seems happy enough to comply. I am going to watch how they interact though. Sookie is too good of a person to be taken advantage of, even by her own brother.

All that aside I am pretty nervous to meet her brother. If I have my way at the end of the day he will probably become my brother-in-law and that means we will be spending a lot of these family gatherings together. If we can't get along it would make things awkward all around.

Sookie claims that I am a more intelligent version of her brother; both good looking, athletic, ladies men, we obtained a certain amount of notoriety from being skilled at the QB position. She seems to think that us being similar will help us bond, but I am afraid it will do the opposite. I mean if my sister was into guys, and you know not Pam, I would be actively trying to keep her away from guys like me. I may not have any interest in sleeping around anymore, but honestly I probably wouldn't give a guy like me the benefit of the doubt.

The only thing working in my favor here is my fame. Tolstoy said 'it is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness.' The same, if not more, could be said for fame. People will forgive almost anything just for the 'privilege' of being allowed in a 'famous' person's world. Since I had both beauty and fame (although apparently no humility) I could pretty much get away with anything and people would think I am a good person and still want to be around me. Although I have a sneaking suspicion that Sookie isn't going to let me get away with shit. And that both thrills and scare me with equal measure.

The door bell rings and Sookie yells from the kitchen for me to answer it. I make my way over and open the door. I take in a 6'1'' male with a definite family resemblance to Sookie. The coloring and the eyes and something around the mouth is almost identical. His face is full of shock and he makes no move to introduce himself so I take the opportunity to extend my hand and my greeting.

"Hey you must be Jason right? It's nice to meet you, Sookie was telling me all about you man."

Jason then snapping out of his trance looks down at my hand, making no move to shake it, and sneers. "OH HELL NO, OVER MY DEAD BODY!" He shouts then storms past me toward the kitchen.

I sigh, I guess this is going to be the hard way then. Not that I can blame him, in fact I am actually kind of impressed that he isn't letting my fame blind him, but I guess that probably means bribing him is out too...

While mulling over the best way to deal with the 'Jason' problem I chance a glance at the date Jason has brought over and subsequently abandoned on the porch in his indignation over my presence. I let out another sigh at what I see clearly written on her face. It's another complication that frankly I don't need right now. She has the look, the look I know so well, the look that says 'yeah I may have come with someone else, but I am totally up for a quickie in the bathroom, or a hand job under the table.' I will have to make sure that I don't sit next to her or I will be dodging stray hands all night.

"Oh. My. God. You're like that guy. That guy who plays football and shit. I wish I would have known you were going to be here. I feel like such a slob. I would have dressed up for you. God you're so fucking hot in person. I love football players, they are so firm and fit, and have such high endurance..." She is almost mewing out the last part, I think in an attempt to make herself look like some kind of sex kitten or something. Fuck she is bold, I was hoping to keep this shit at least somewhat contained, but there is no way around this Sookie is going to notice this girls notice of me.

I decide to play this casual then go running to Sookie at the earliest chance, like the bitch I apparently am, and ask her to save me from the big bad-most likely gropey-monster.

"Yeah I am that guy. Come on in Sookie has set out some food and the first football game is about to start."

She makes a grab for my bicep but I am quick enough to advert contact. It doesn't deter her as she lowers her voice to what she thinks is a seductive volume and says "I would much rather be watching you, or better yet playing with you instead."

Ugh, this is going to be a long day.

The worst part is that she is not unattractive. If this were my pre-Sookie days I would have given this chick a second glance. She's a leggy brunette with a cute face and decent tits. But I don't give a fuck about that now. Now all that means is when she blatantly hits on me in front of Sookie it's only going to add to Sookie's insecurities about starting a new relationship with another pro athlete. I mean it was only 3 weeks ago that she walked in on her pro-football playing boyfriend cheating on her with an average looking piece of ass. How the hell is she supposed to trust me when I can pull in the sexiest women on the planet almost without trying (again modesty is not one of my strong suits).

And if jumping on a plane 3 weeks after declaring to myself that I needed to give her some space to sort out her feelings for Bill taught me anything it would be that I am an impatient bastard, and I want what I want and I want it now. And what I want is not random fucks with gorgeous women that mean less than nothing to me. I want Sookie, and this bitch and her eye-fucking and wandering hands are going to set me back in that time table. Fuck Jason you probably couldn't have picked a better sabotage if you tried.

I show sluty woman #1 (as I am calling her in my mind, there is no way I am asking for her name, or saying anything else that might make her think I am encouraging her) to the family room where the TV is already on and the snacks are out, then beat a quick retreat to the kitchen to hide. As I walk in I hear and obviously upset Jason trying to talk Sookie out of going out with me.

"Sook, it was 3 weeks ago, 3 weeks ago that you called me in tears telling me what that bastard did. And they're all like that Sook. And what does that make you huh. Three weeks and you already got a new rich football player hangin' around. I didn't think you were that type of girl."

I am about to interject, because at this point I don't give a fuck about getting along with Jason, he has no right to talk to Sookie that way. And he is her brother, he should know better than anyone that she is not 'that type of girl.' Before I can even think of what I am going to say Sookie smacks her hand down hard on the kitchen counter and I can see the fire coming out of her eyes.

"Jason Dillion Stackhouse you will shut your mouth! Eric Northman is a close personal friend, and it is Thanksgiving. More importantly we are in Gran's house and she would be rolling over in the grave to tan your hide right now if she could. I have half a mind to send you outside to pick a switch out myself! And who are you to speak about what 'type of girl' I am. Not that it is any of your business but I have had a total of one lover my entire life, can you say the same for yourself in just this week even? I have eyes and ears I know how you are, but I have never brought it up or tried to make you feel ashamed because of it. Even if I did work my way through the entire Vikings roster I would probably still have a lot of catching up to do if I wanted to be even with you."

I think this was an inappropriate time to get hard, but God I loved pissed off Sookie. It was even better when the anger was pointed at someone other than me.

Jason looked properly chastised after Sookie's tirade, so I thought I would take this opportunity to have that talk. The one where I look him in the eye and tell him my intentions are honorable.

"Jason, man, can I talk to you for a second in private."

Two sets of identical eye whirled around at me.

"Relax you two, I just want to talk to Jason, straighten some things out." I say with a slow chuckle.

"Alright." Jason says reluctantly, but starts heading toward the back porch anyways.

Once we are outside I start in. "Look I get it. Sookie's not going to get it, but I do. If Sookie were my sister I would be buying the biggest stick I could fucking find to try and beat guys like me away. But I'm done with that shit. The shit that you want to keep her away from, that's not me anymore. I don't expect you to believe me right now. I wouldn't if I were in your shoes. But all I am asking for is for you to keep your eyes open. And your mind open as well for the possibility that I am telling the truth. Because whether you like it or not I have no plans on going anywhere, like ever...Also if you can try to keep your date away from me I would appreciate it. With the shit Bill put her through on Halloween I think she will be upset to see another woman flirting with me, even if we are only friends at the moment...lastly if I ever hear you talking about your sister like that again, whether it is to her or anyone else, we will have a problem. Like a big problem, ok?"

Jason gives me a queer look and says. "So you are like fucking in love with her or some shit huh?"

"Call it what you want, it's fucking real whatever it is, and it's not going to go away. So like I said get used to having me around." Honestly I haven't put a label on what I feel for Sookie, and I am not about to do it right now standing on the back porch with her brother.

He gave me a full belly laugh at that. "Haha, you are so fucking gone. Who would have thunk that one. Pretty boy like you taken down by my little sister. She's fucking work that one is. You got your work cut out for you. But worth it. You'll be a fucking lucky bastard if you are still sitting at her Thanksgiving table in 50 years. Haha the great Eric Northman. LSU's pride and fucking joy. I just hope you're not an asshole like the last one. Man I hate that guy's fucking guts."

"Don't worry the feeling on Bill Compton is mutual. The game after she caught him I sent a pass up the middle leaving him unprotected. Let's just say that was the best sound I think I have ever heard. He only got a mild concussion but I have that play on my laptop and play it on a constant loop whenever I need a pick me up."

He gave me knowing smirk. He was a QB he knows what I am talking about. He probably never had to use that particular technique but he knows how to do it if the need should have arisen.

"I might need you to email that to me. See sometimes I just need a good laugh after a long day. My e-mail address is JasonQB1Stackhouse "

"Jesus that's fucking easy to remember. Hey I heard you were now coaching at the local high school. I aways thought that maybe the direction I would take when I was done with the league. Broadcasters piss me off, and I actually don't think I could do better. So what is coaching like? Do those little high school jerk offs get on your nerves? Or are they mostly respectful?" I wasn't even bullshitting him, I really did want to coach when my playing days were over. I had talked a lot with my coaches and all, but in all likelihood I would have to start off either as a college assistant or a high school coach for a few years before I could get anything better. I would love to pick Jason's brain about his experiences with high school aged players. I would like the freedom of running my own team, but I know teenaged boys can be such pricks.

"Well let's head inside and I will tell you all about it." I could tell he was genuinely excited to tell me about it. I think I may have just earned a bit of Jason Stackhouse's respect.

**A/N: Ok so I heart Les Mis...not perfect, but parts of it were unbelievable...I never cry in movies and I was balling during 'I dreamed a dream.' I think Ann Hathaway (really not a huge fan of her normally) should win an Oscar solely based on that song alone.**


	19. Thanksgiving Part 3

**A/N: Conclusion of Thanksgiving (finally).**

**Hey elliebaby, thanks for all the love. You are signed in as a guest so I can't respond to you directly ;)**

**CH owns all characters.**

**EPOV**

Coming inside from my 'chat' with Jason we made our way into the kitchen to grab ourselves a beer and to show Sookie that we had indeed not killed each other and were in fact attempting to play nice. I could see the look of apprehension in Sookie's eyes as we made our way over so I gave her a small smile to show her everything was alright. Even if Jason would still be keeping an eye on me for the time being he seems willing to give me a shot and at this point that is all I can ask for. I think it may have helped that Sookie basically told him we weren't sleeping together. I still haven't fully processed the bomb that is Sookie's sexual history. I had no idea until her little tirade to Jason that Bill was the only guy she had been with. I mean how is it possible that someone as fucking hot as her has only had one partner? And I know that her and Bill were together less than a year, so how did she make it to that age without having sex? She seems religious but not that religious...

If only I had met her, or re-met her as the case may be, before Bill...

Oh well, things happen for a reason I guess. That doesn't mean I hate Bill any less for taking her virginity and then treating her like she was disposable by cheating on her. What was he thinking.

When we get to the kitchen I throw an arm around Sookie's shoulders and give her a kiss on her temple. I am reveling in the ability to do these small shows of affection without having her pull away from me. We are getting comfortable with each other and it feels good. I catch a glance of Jason shaking his head and he mouthes 'so fucking gone' to me. Obviously picking up on the fact that I am pretty much pussy whipped already. Of course being the Über mature person I am I flip him the bird, then move around Sookie to the fridge to grab our beers.

She smiles when she realizes that there is no longer any tension in our exchanges. Although she stood up for me to her brother, I know she doesn't want this to cause a wedge between them. I'll do my best to keep that from happening. I don't see it being a problem in the long run though as Jason appears to be a guy I could get along with.

We take the beers back to the living room where Slut #1 continues to shamelessly eye fuck me. After playing a few rounds of musical chairs to try and get away from this woman Jason finally has to sit next to me on the love seat leaving no room for her bony ass. I give him a significant look that says 'see what I mean about this bitch.' But I know he already knows what's up.

It is actually a lot of fun to watch the game with Jason. He is a coach so he has to think about the game different than an ordinary fan and even most players. We talk about what the defenses are doing, the check downs the QB should be making, and what plays we think would work. It's all of these X's and O's stuff about football that truly gets me excited about the game. I think part of my success as a player can be attributed to how much film I watch. While I do it because it's my job, I also really enjoy it, which maybe gives me a leg up on the other guys who just watch the minimal amount they need to so that they can to get by. Whatever the case may be I think that being a coach would utilize this passion of mine. Sitting here with Jason it is clear that he also has the same passion for the details of game.

Slut #1 (whose name I know know is Dawn) is still trying to get my attention and finally Jason has had enough. He asks her to step outside with him and I assume that he is going to let her have it and let her know her behavior is unacceptable. I breath a sigh of relief hoping that he is able to make her rein it in. I don't think Sookie has noticed yet, but that is because she has been in the kitchen all day. When I hear a thud on the side of the house close to the living room I get nervous again. Jason doesn't seem like the violent type so I am not sure what is going on. The first thud is proceeded by a couple more and I am about to go check to see what the hell is going on when the thuds start to form a sort of rhythm. It's pretty clear what is going on out there. Jason is out there literally fucking this chick into submission. Sure enough when they come back inside Slut #1 has stars in her fucking eyes and they are only for Jason. I think Jason just became my new hero. I give him a smirk that says 'I know what just fucking happened'. He returns my smirk basically stating 'and that's how you fucking do it'.

We continue to watch the game with Sookie fliting in and out every so often. She doesn't say much, often times just looking between Jason and me. She doesn't look happy, if I had to guess I'd say she looks confused with a side of upset. That of course make me confused as well. I thought she wanted us to get along. I decide to let it go for now, but I'll broach it later if need be.

Right before half time Jason starts to nervously fidget. I am about to ask him what the fuck is up when he turns to me and says. "Hey Eric can I ask you for a favor?"

He pretty much has got me where he wants me as far as asking for favors are concerned. What am I going to say no to him and risk Sookie thinking poorly of me. I just hope he doesn't ask me for a kidney.

"Sure Jase what cha need?"

"Well, Uh, see the QB on my team...he's a really good kid...but he's kinda had a shitty time of it. His mom left when he was a baby and his dad's a drunk...so I have kinda taken him under my wing so to speak. I mean I know I am not much of a role model or nothin' but shit this kid has like no positive anythin' adult going for him. I was just thinkin' that maybe it would like make his year if he could meet you. I could go get him at half time and bring him back here, then take him back again once he's met you. I know this is like your vacation and all, but it would mean the fuckin' world to him."

I can tell that Jason is nervous about this request because his accent has become more pronounced. As far as requests go this one is pretty benign. I may not be the best role model in the world, but if I can make some kid's shitty life a little better than I am happy to do it. I am not a heartless bastard or anything.

"As long as it's ok with Sookie I don't have a problem with it. Invite the whole team if you want. Just as long as they are gone before dinner, that food smells too good to be sharing with a hoard of hungry teenaged boys."

"Hell no they aren't eating here. I am not even sure if I am letting you eat here. I might just pull a hungry man TV dinner out for you."

"The fuck you will, besides I already had some pie, and if that is any indication of the rest of the meal I will fight to the death for that shit."

"Pie? How the fuck did you get pie already? That shit isn't fair, she would never let me get into the pie early."

"I guess she just likes me better than you, what can I say, it pays to be this good looking sometimes."

At that Jason goes storming into the kitchen presumably to confront Sookie about the injustice of my early pie consumption. A few minutes later he comes out with a piece of pie and seems mollified for the moment.

"She says it's fine if Randal comes over. I don't think I'll invite anyone else this time. Make it special for him ya know? But maybe I'll take you up on your offer when you're down here some other time if that's ok. I know all the guys would get a kick out of meeting you." He looks directly at me, seeing if I would flinch at the idea of being back in Bon Temps at a later date. Yea, Jason is still weary of me, still testing my intentions, but it doesn't matter.

"Yeah that sounds great. Hey if you have a summer camp maybe I can help out. It would have to be before I need to be back in Minnesota though."

He gives me a nod and says "I'll keep that in mind. Well I should head out pick up the boy. Dawn why don't you come with me."

She gives him a smile and acquiesces to his request.

I decide to use this time alone with Sookie to see what the fuck is wrong.

**SPOV**

I can't keep my head from spinning...Eric Northman and my brother sitting in my living room getting along like a house on fire...My brother blatantly disrespected Eric, yet he took it in stride and is actually making an effort to befriend him. He is even letting his privacy get invaded by one of Jason's player's. When Jason came to me requesting that Randal come over to meet Eric for a bit I almost laid into him again. I didn't think that Eric would want to deal with that on his one day off. But Jason said that Eric was cool with it, even suggested he invite the whole team over for a bit.

Bill had always refused to meet any of Jason's players. Not that Jason really wanted him to, but I thought it would be nice if he could give them a few pointers and a little encouragement. But Bill thought it was beneath him since he was a pro-athlete and all.

And here is Eric, 100x more famous than Bill, willing to meet these boys on his one day off. It blows my mind, but also makes me sad.

I am sad because in one day Eric has shown more courtesy to my brother, to the people of my town, and by extension to me, than Bill showed in the entire time we were together. How could I have been with someone like that? How could I have loved someone like that? What does that say about me that I thought it was ok for him to act like that?

Jason takes Dawn with him to go pick up Randal. Thank God, I mean could she make it anymore obvious that she wanted to jump Eric's bones? What a tramp, she came here with another guy for God's sake. At least Jason was able to talk some sense into her since she seems to have calmed down a bit from when she first laid eyes on Eric. Which is a good thing because I was coming very close to scratching the ho's eyes out for the way that she was eye fucking him.

When Jason and Dawn leave Eric makes his way to me in the kitchen. He gives me a look full of concern and query. I know that he has picked up on my somber mood, and that one look makes me loose it, and I start balling like a baby.

The next thing I know I am engulfed in a patented Eric Northman bear hug. As he attempts to sooth me out of my fit.

"What's wrong? Is it too much that I am here? Should I not have come?" It tears me up further that he thinks that he is the cause of this, and I pull him tighter in my arms, hopefully conveying that it is not him.

I finally calm down enough to talk. barely.

"Seeing you with my brother. You were actually making an effort. That's what people do they make an effort with the people that are important to the ones they care about. Bill...Bill never, never ever made an effort. Not with Jason, or my friends, or anyone around here. He would never had agreed to meet one of Jason's players. Not even if he thought it would make me happy. I thought...I thought our problems stemmed from the fact that I wouldn't move to Minnesota like he wanted...that he resented me, and so he turned to someone else...but I am seeing that it wasn't right, not even from the beginning, not even when I thought we were happy..." I dissolved back into tears. "Oh my God I am such a mess. You're probably wishing you never made this trip now." I must have looked like shit, I am not an attractive crier, this I know.

Something sounding slightly like a growl reverberated from Eric through me (since he was still holding me pretty tight), he pulled my chin up so I was looking him in the face.

"You are not a mess." He said with emphasis. "He is a mess. He did this, not you. The fact that you gave that moron the time of day at all should have made his life, instead HE chose to not appreciate it. It's a lesson learned. Now you will just have to move on to someone that will treat you right and know that you are the best thing, worthy of their time and consideration." With that his lips descended upon mine, and before I could process what was happening I was kissing Eric Northman.

And Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, what a kiss it was. Eric was definitely not holding anything back. It looks like all of the sexual tension that had been swirling around us all morning was going to be put to good use. Being the wonton hussy that Eric reduces me to it didn't take but a second to open my mouth up to him and encourage his tongue to go on a little exploration mission into the foreign territory know as my mouth. And if the flag pole I felt raising somewhere in the vicinity of my stomach was any indication then I would say that his tongue was only too happy to oblige.

Eric pressed my back against the kitchen counter, breaking our kiss to move his lips down to my neck, then back up to that place right bellow my ear that I had heard was such a turn on but Bill had never taken the time to try and find. And surprise surprise it was. I was practically putty in Eric's hands at that move, moving against him like a freakin' cat in heat trying to make as much contact as humanly possible. All the while Eric was muttering those sexy incoherent things that just make a girl smile like...so fucking good...waited so long...fuck...I want...etc.

Just when I was deciding whether to jump up on the counter so I would be the perfect height to wrap my legs around his delicious hips or to take off his shirt so I could get a better view of my favorite tattoo of all time I heard the timer I set to let me know when to baste the turkey go off. All set to say fuck it to the turkey, because really who cares about dry turkey when they are so wet (and have a ready and willing Eric Northman grinding into them). Folks would just have to understand there were extenuating circumstances this year. But the timer had it's desired effect on Eric as he snapped out of the heavy lust cocoon that was surrounding us and backed up a good five feet.

He shook his head back in forth for a moment as if he was still trying to dispel some of the lust that may have been clouding up his brain. He looked at me and said. "Jesus, I am sorry Sookie, I didn't mean to get carried away. I was just trying...and then you...fuck that was hot." At the work hot my smirky boy was back.

"Well it wasn't like I was pushing you away, quite the opposite really if you couldn't tell." I answered honestly. I may have thrown in a wink for good measure, and that may have made him smirk even bigger.

"I don't know I definitely felt some pushing." And he's back ladies and gentleman. The smug smirky smoldering Eric that we all love-to-love or love-to-hate depending on what side of the fence you are on (I am definitely on the love-to-love side now) has completely taken the place of the unsure almost contrite Eric of a moment ago. Thank God.

"Hush you" I faux admonished his dirty talk. "I have a turkey to baste and you have a little problem to deal with before Jason get's back with Randal. Might I suggest a cold shower?"

"Woman you are cruel." But the smirk still firmly planted on his face told me he didn't mean it. He closed the gap between us, planted a chaste kiss on my lips, then playfully smacked my ass, practically running out of the kitchen so I couldn't retaliate. Less than a minute later I heard the shower turn on. I guess he took my suggestion to heart. Regretfully I turned to the oven to remove the turkey so I could get on with the basting. I narrowed my eyes at the offending piece of meat once it was out on the counter. Muttering to it like a crazy person.

"You have got to be the most selfish turkey in the history of the world. Couldn't you see things were just starting to get good. But no you wanted to be basted and it had to be now. Would it have killed you to wait 5 more minutes." Then I sighed because it was already dead, so I guess waiting 5 minutes wouldn't have killed it, but someone obviously already did. And besides I was the one who set the timer so I guess I am really the one to blame.

* * *

It was 3:30 pm and dinner was done cooking and we were just trying to get the table ready for the feast. Randal had already came and gone, everyone else that was supposed to be at dinner had shown up and were milling around the house. Jason and Eric were still getting along, but for some reason there seem to be some tension between Eric and Sam.

I heard a knock at the door. My eyes narrowed to where Dawn was sitting. I just bet she texted all of her skanky ass friends bragging that she was having Thanksgiving dinner with Eric Northman. It would be just like one of those ladies (and I use that term sarcastically) to show up uninvited in a misguided attempt to catch Eric's attention. They probably think that they are such hot stuff that all they have to do is show up at the door and Eric will fall all over himself, pull them into the nearest closet to have sex with them, then whisk them off the Vegas because they were the best he ever had, and of course spend all of his money buying them lots of shinny things. Not happening, not on my watch. WOAH where did all of that come from? I don't even think I was this territorial with Bill at any part of our relationship.

Wait I don't think I was ever jealous when it came to Bill, not even seeing him pounding into Lorena, I was more jealous of the sexual position they were in than the fact that he was with another woman. This was definitely something to think about later.

I told Jason to answer the door since I didn't know what I would do if it really was some skank at my door.

My head snapped toward the door when I heard Jason yell "What the fuck are you doing here?" And then the distinct sound of knuckles connecting with jaw.

Well that got me moving and in 2.2 second I was standing behind Jason at the door looking at the form of Bill splayed on the floor of my front porch.

"Bill?" I said as a question. Maybe not my brightest moment, but I was thrown for a loop here.

"Sookie will you try to restrain your brother from physically assaulting your guests, his lack of decorum is appalling."

With the look that passed over Jason's face I thought I might have to restrain him, I didn't want Jason facing any criminal charges because Bill couldn't take a hint. Plus as much as I disliked Bill right now I was still raised to believe that violence was never the answer.

In my sternest 'I'm laying down the law' voice I could find (à la Gran) I told Jason to get back in the house and I would deal with it. He glared at me then back at Bill but did as he was told. Once it was just me and Bill on the porch my bitch face turn towards him, still laying on the ground.

"Bill, what the hell is your problem. Why in God's green earth did you feel the need to come here today?"

He scrambled to his feet and picked up the flowers that I guess were supposed to make everything better.

"Sookie now stop being such a child." I hated when he called me a child, my temper that I was trying to rein in was seriously on shaky ground. He looked down on me with those calm patient eyes he aways used on me during arguments in order to get the upper hand. "You've had your fun, and I admit I have too. But let's let bygones be bygones. You know in the end you are mine, and we belong together. I mean I picked you out from all the girls I could have been with. You Sookie, a little waitress from bum fuck Louisiana. I know that you are upset about what you think you saw, but I promise you it wont happen ever again when you are living in Minnesota with me and you become my wife."

WIFE? God I thought I was going crazy before when I was talking to a turkey, but he must have lost his ever loving mind if he thought I would ever become his wife now. Is that the carrot that he thinks he can dangle in front of me to forget the crap he put me through. I wouldn't marry him if he was the last man on earth.

OK deep breaths Sookie, if you lose your cool he wins, Lord knows we've played this game enough times to know that.

"Bill I don't know what made you think I had any plans on marrying you" I say in the calmest voice I can manage, a brief look of shock passes over his face before it returns the mask of calm cool collected returns. I continue, "furthermore it is highly inappropriate for you to show up here unannounced when we have broken up. I am not sure what you had hoped to accomplish but whatever it is will never happen. You should just leave." YAY me I stayed calm and indifferent, no raising my voice or showing that I am bothered by anything he said.

"Sookie I am ashamed at you, what would your Grandmother say if she knew you were turning away a guest from your table at Thanksgiving. It's not like I have anyplace else to go."

I was about to tell him what my Gran would say if she knew I had caught him cheating on me only to show up at my doorstep trying to invoke her memory as a way of bullying his way back into my life. But I paused for a second. Eric was inside. What better way to get back at Bill than for him to see me and Eric in all of our somewhat flirty glory. Plus there is alway a chance my brother will pop him one again (look who is starting to rethink her stance on violence).

"Sure Bill you can stay if you want to eat dinner with a bunch of people that hate your guts. It's your funeral. But I'll tell you right now I am not going to stop my brother if he feel the need to sock you again, so enter at your own risk. Personally I would just head back to the airport if I were you, you would probably have a better time there." Only fair to warn him right?

"See that's where you and me differ. I fight for what I want where you may be willing to scurry off into the night. And sweetheart you may not acknowledge it right now, but you _are_ mine, so of course I am going to be here. I will hope that the neanderthal you call a brother can at least respect your wishes to have me share the holiday with you."

God he was delusional, was he always like this and I just didn't notice?

I opened the door and we walked in. Eric and Jason were right at the front door, both turned to me with fake innocent eyes. Yeah like I believe for one second that they weren't eavesdropping on our conversation.

"What is HE doing here." Aww I guess Bill's cage could get rattled, didn't know you had it in you Billy boy.

I turned back to Bill and said. "HE was invited." While not technically true the sentiment was. Eric was always invited into my house. I turned back again to my boys. "Bill has no where else to go so he will be eating with us. I don't expect you guy to like it, but please just try to ignore him. Eric can you help me with something from the kitchen."

I put my hand in his and pulled him in the direction of the kitchen. Eric was all kinds of tense and I could tell my decision to let Bill stay was not a popular one in his books, so I wanted to try to explain the best I could.

When we got to the kitchen he looked at me with sad eyes. "Sookie, what is going on? Are you forgiving him? Do you still-" That is where I cut Eric off with my lips. I didn't even want anyone to think let alone ask if I was still in love with Bill. I could honestly say I was not. And that was a huge relief.

After a few seconds of kissing, which was hot but innocent compared to our earlier demonstration of the art, I broke the kiss and looked straight into Eric's eyes.

"I am in no way shape or form in love with that man out there. Recently I am finding it hard to see what kept me with him for so long. It wasn't right. But you should have heard him." I paused here because I know he did. "He is delusional. I think if he see's us, you know being an us, maybe he'll get he has nothing to come back for. That he'll leave me alone from here on out."

Smirky smerkison was back "so we are an 'us' now are we."

God he was impossible. "I don't really know what we are, but everyone can see we are something. But we should probably have that 'big talk' after everyone leaves tonight."

"Ok so right now we are showing Bill that he missed his chance, and everyone else that we are an 'us' and then tonight we figure out exactly what that means. I am on board with this plan. But be prepared I plan to leave Bill with no doubt that he has missed the boat here." With that he bent down to kiss me again whilst grabbing some ass. Gosh it looks like I am not the only one with an ass fetish here. Which reminds me, maybe it's time my hands got reacquainted with a certain viking's best feature. I snaked my hands on to Eric's gorgeous behind and gave it a little squeeze. I couldn't help laughing a little into Eric's mouth at how blatantly I was objectifying him. Unfortunately my laughing put an end to the little make out session we were having.

"Ok well I guess I better feed these people before a riot starts."

* * *

Everything was going as well as could be expected in the supremely awkward situation we found ourselves in. True to his word Eric found every opportunity he could to show physical affection to me. Of course Bill was on the other side of the table sending us cold menacing looks, but everyone just ignored him. Jason was beaming because Bill was getting shown up. It was probably the easiest way Jase was going to except what was going on between Eric and I, because it was shoving it in Bill's face.

When dinner was finally winding down Arlene just had to bring up a topic I was not eager to discuss.

"Oh honey, how do you feel about all those murders that are takin' place at your school. Aren't ya just scared?"

Eric's hand that had been driving me crazy lightly rubbing on my thigh (not high enough to be indecent but still) stilled.

"Murders. As in plural?" He questioned raising an eyebrow in my direction.

"Yeah, I heard it on the news. There has been two in the last three weeks, both were strangled. The cops think it maybe a serial killer. How crazy is that. All I know is I am glad I live here and not there." Arlene continued on without a care in the world, even though her small children were sitting right next to her and she was talking about people getting murdered.

"Yeah, how crazy is that." Eric said in a tone that let me know he not at all happy about this news. I really hadn't wanted to tell Eric about the other murder. He had freaked out so much with the first one I was afraid he would hire me a body guard if he know that there was a maybe serial killer loose on campus. I was freaked out enough without adding his extreme overprotectiveness to the mix.

What I hadn't expected was Bill to pipe in. He had been doing so well just keeping to himself at the far side of the table.

"Enough is enough," Bill said, "You should have transferred to UofM when I suggested it, but now I am demanding you quit this foolishness and transfer before the spring semester. I am sure I could still use my connections to get you in." I swear there was a collective sound of everyone's jaws hitting the floor at his outburst.

"Bill," I said through clenched teeth. "Where I go to school and what happens to me are no longer your concern. I am not transferring and that is final!"

"But Sookie there is a serial killer, how can I sit by and let you become his next victim."

"Jeez Bill there are like 25,000 people on campus I doubt I am on this psychopaths radar. But don't worry I am being careful." When I turned and looked at Eric I saw his face laced with concern and worry. I raised my hand to his cheek in an attempt to sooth him. I lowered my voice and sincerely repeated to him, "I am being careful." He nodded, but the worry didn't really leave his eyes.

* * *

"Why don't I hire a body guard for the night time hours only."

Everyone had eventually left and Eric and I were knee deep in negotiations as to how to handle the safety issue at school. I wasn't trying to down play the risk, but I wasn't about to get a body guard either.

"NO, I will not have a body guard, that is off the table."

"Ok, how about a driver. What if your car breaks down, then you are left walking home at night again."

That one did make me feel a little guilty since I couldn't say with any kind of certainty that my piece of crap car wouldn't break down. But I was not going to agree to a driver (who I am sure would somehow be a body guard as well).

"How about if my car breaks down I call a taxi?" I said hopeful that this would be enough. Eric's scowl told me that he didn't like this idea but he wasn't sure how to shoot it down.

"How old is your car?"

"What does that matter?" I didn't like where this line of questioning was heading at all.

"Just answer the question."

"My car was born in '86 Mr Nosy"

"So you need a new car. One that was born this decade, and wont break down on you at the worst possible moment."

"Eric you are not buying me a car."

"How about-"

"NO."

"You didn't let me finish. What if-"

"NO"

Then he had the nerve to cover my mouth with his hand so that he could finish his thought.

"It'll be an early Christmas present, it wont be new, it wont be expensive, just safe and reliable." He said it in one breath so I couldn't interrupt him.

"Eric..."

"Sookie please, then I know that at least you can get to and from work safely. Or, you know, you could just quit your job."

"Ugh, what if the catch this guy tomorrow, wont you feel like you wasted a bunch of money on me by buying me a car." I was ignoring the 'quit your job' comment completely.

That got Eric chuckling. "Silly girl, if I thought you'd let me I'd buy you something both new and expensive just because I can, but I know that would go over like a lead ballon."

"Eric, I don't want you buying all these expensive things. I like the iPad so I can video chat with you, and if it means so much to you, you can get me a _used_ car. But I am a pretty simple girl. I need to have my independence and I don't want to feel 'kept.'"

"Sookie, I am not trying to take your independence away, I just want you to be happy, healthy, and safe. I appreciate that you don't want to be seen as a gold digger or a kept woman, but if we are going to be together I hope I will be able to spoil you occasionally. Even if I wasn't as wealthy as I am I think that would be my prerogative."

"Fine, but keep things within reason or I'll send everything back. And know that presents are all well and nice but they don't make up for other things. And I will still work and pay for school and my bills."

"Sounds fair, as long as you know that if you need help you can come to me. And if you decided you didn't want to work while in school I would happily loan you the money for school and living expenses."

That was really sweet of him, but I couldn't take him up on it.

"So moving on, let's talk about this 'us' that you mentioned earlier." He exaggeratedly wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think it's pretty obvious I like you." I told him. "But I am still worried."

"What are you worried about? The distance?"

"Yea, that and all of the women..."

"Sookie...those women, I don't even really see them anymore. I told you that before you were even free. I told I had stopped with that shit."

"You said you were _almost_ celibate. And while I appreciate that, I really do, there is no _almost_ faithful. You said you were so drunk you don't even know if you slept with them or not, can you honestly say that if you were that drunk again and presented in the same situation you can guarantee me you wont sleep with one of those woman?"

"Yes I can. I wasn't even with you, you were with someone else and I was still pretty much faithful. If we were together nothing would induce me to cheat on you. That being said I understand your concern, especially after Bill. But there is an easy solution: I just wont get drunk without you."

"God I don't want to be your mother telling you that you can't get drink if you want to."

"Relax Sookie" he says calmly. "You didn't ask me to not drink, I came up with a logical solution to both of our problems. You are worried about me with other women when I am black out drunk, and I am worried about you worrying about me with other woman. Really this is a win win solution for all. And I didn't say I wasn't going to drink at all. You act like I am a fucking alcoholic that can't stop at a couple drinks. Why don't we set a 4 drink maximum for a night. That's not enough to get me drunk, but if I am out with the boys it is enough to keep me social."

That actually sounded pretty fair. He said the times he was with those women he was black out drunk, and 4 drinks is far from black out drunk, especially for a guy of Eric's size.

"That sounds reasonable. I'll keep my drinking down to 4 drinks as well." I smiled at him, we both knew I don't drink very much at all. Actually 4 drinks would probably go a long way to messing me up. "So is the distance thing going to be a problem, 'cause I'll tell you up front I plan on finishing my undergraduate degree at LSU and I am not sure where I will get into PT school, but I may not have too much choice where I am for that either."

"It's not ideal, but we'll figure it out. We have facetime, and I am willing to be here when I can. Are you willing to come see me when you are off of school and I am in season?"

"I want to but I have to work..."

"Ok see that's the only thing that I see is going to be a problem. I understand your need to support yourself and I don't want to take that away from you, but if you working is going to take away from the little bit of time that we actually have to be in the same place at the same time then that is going to frustrate me more than anything. I would gladly pay for any shifts that you would miss by coming to see me. I would consider it money well spent."

"How does that not make me a hooker." I wasn't being facetious I was wondering how he was justifying this.

"Because you always have the option to say no to sex, although of course I would hope you wouldn't." Ugh such a flirt, but really I probably wouldn't. "If you don't like me 'giving' the money to you, then we can call it a loan, and you can pay me back after you get a real job where your making real money."

"What happens if we break up before then?"

"Well as much as I don't want to think of us breaking up, the loan can either be forgiven or you can still pay it back when you have that real job, it's up to you. Just as long as you don't let it effect our relationship then I don't care if you think of it as a gift, a no stings attached loan, or me being a selfish bastard that wants you to come see me as much as possible. Along those lines, I will also expect you to let me pay your traveling expenses. I don't want a stupid thing like the cost of airfare to keep you from coming to see me."

Back and forth we went until it was time for him to leave for the airport. We got a lot of things ironed out, and I conceded a lot more than I thought I would. The fact that Eric was so gung ho about spending as much time with me as possible made those pills easier to swallow. He was still allowing me to keep my independence, but also enabling me to do the things that would keep our relationship healthy. As it stood I was going to spend the month we got off for winter break with Eric instead of working at Merlotte's.

I officially had a boyfriend, or like he liked to call me, a Lover (even though we weren't technically there yet). Although I was going to miss him like crazy, I couldn't help the smile that seemed permanently attached to my face when I thought of the fact that Eric Northman was mine, _all mine!_

**A/N: Whew this was a long one, so much to get through, I hope I didn't confuse anyone along the way. Main points to take away: E+S are official! Sookie is going to spend winter break with him, there has been another murder on campus, Bill is definitely out of the picture, Eric and Jason have a budding bromance, and finally Sookie is at least going to let Eric somewhat take care of her, as long as he doesn't make her feel like a hooker.**


	20. Bill's Thanksgiving Disaster

**A/N: I know it has been FOREVER, and sadly I cannot promise anything but sporadic updates. I have made it my mission this year to get myself to a healthy weight, and am attempting to loose 100lbs. Right now I am on track (Just under 60), but it means I am excising/walking for 3-4 hours a day. This unfortunately leaves less time for writing. **

**I am updating with a BPOV chapter (his perspective on turkey day) but I have most of the next chapter done as well, and will probably post a SPOV/EPOV chapter in the VERY near future. **

**As always all rights are not mine yadda yadda yadda**

**BPOV**

Bill checked his hair in the rear view mirror before making his way up the porch to Sookie's door. He carried flowers he had bought for in one hand. He had been on the fence about the flowers but decided to get them since it was a proper hostess gift. He didn't want the gesture to be misconstrued that he was groveling for her attentions. Groveling would put her in control of their inevitable 'make-up,' and he wouldn't allow that. He was a little miffed already that he had yet to hear from her. He thought for sure by Thanksgiving she would have realized that there was no way she could do better than him and be begging him to give her another chance. No bother, her sense of pride must be getting in the way of her common sense. By showing up today he wasn't saying he was sorry (she is the one that left him after all), but merely showing her he was willing to let bygones be bygones.

A smile crept on his face thinking about how relieved she was going to be to have someone like him to show off to her family on the holiday. He was a good boyfriend in that sense, he would allow these family holidays for a while, but eventually they would be spending them in Minneapolis or after he is done playing football they will be spending them in Palo Alto. He would not be traveling to this Podunk town for the rest of his life. He definitely didn't want to bring any of their future children here. His children would be cultured, and he would not abide them identifying with anything so common as Bon Temps.

Bill thought about just walking in without ringing the door bell, he had lived there for a couple of months, he felt a certain sense of entitlement because of that fact, but he and Sookie still had something to discuss, he would rather the others were not privy to their 'dirty laundry' as it were. He finally rang the door bell anticipating seeing his lady.

Unfortunately for Bill, Sookie's brother was the one to open the door. Sookie's brother was the person in Sookie's life that Bill objected to the most. He had absolutely no education to speak of and still everyone around treated him like he was something special. Charisma and social grace was never something Bill could truly get a handle on, it wasn't something that could be improved upon by studying. Because of this Bill tended to resent those possessed, to him it was a poor mans achievement because it did not require education.

Before Bill could even scramble together some kind of greeting to Jason he found himself laid out on the ground. Now Bill was no stranger to getting knocked on his back side, no one paying professional football can get through unscathed, but he was definitely not expecting this kind of reception. It only fueled his view that the sooner he could get Sookie away from these people the better.

He was brought out of his musing by a sweet "Bill?" spoken by his lady love. He could use this situation to his benefit, showing her that this place, and her family were truly unsuitable.

"Sookie will you try to restrain your brother from physically assaulting your guests, his lack of decorum is appalling." Bill said in a voice that was meant to broker no argument.

Sookie's voice was equally stern when she dismissed her brother. This made Bill happy, he was closer to getting her to turn her back on this life.

"Bill, what the hell is your problem. Why in God's green earth did you feel the need to come here today?" He knew that she had to keep her pride in tact, he did not resent her for that, he did wish she would be a little more welcoming to him though.

Bill scrambled to his feet and picked up the flowers and presented them to her. But he couldn't let her think that he was saying sorry.

"Sookie now stop being such a child." Bill noticed her cringe at him calling her that. When they fought Bill felt she was so immature, she needed to be reminded that she wasn't a child in order for him to get through to her. "You've had your fun, and I admit I have too. But let's let bygones be bygones. You know in the end you are mine, and we belong together. I mean I picked you out from all the girls I could have been with. You Sookie, a little waitress from bum fuck Louisiana. I know that you are upset about what you think you saw, but I promise you it wont happen ever again when you are living in Minnesota with me and you become my wife." It killed Bill that he had to look the other way about Sookie being intimate with Northman, but it was about end game, and he had put too much work into this relationship with Sookie as it was, he didn't want to start over again. He had a time table that said he should be married in the next 3 years.

Bill noticed Sookie's face get red and her breathing hitch. He knew it was a lot for her to take in, that he intended to marry her, that he would forgive her for what she did with Northman. He would give her a moment to compose herself.

"Bill I don't know what made you think I had any plans on marrying you" she said in a calm voice, "furthermore it is highly inappropriate for you to show up here unannounced when we have broken up. I am not sure what you had hoped to accomplish but whatever it is will never happen. You should just leave."

Bill was stunned. Not only was she not over the moon at the prospect of marrying him, but she had apparently forgotten he southern breeding that dictated that she play the part of welcoming hostess. Her southern hospitality was one of her most redeeming qualities, and one of the biggest reasons he was willing to make her his wife.

"Sookie I am ashamed at you, what would your Grandmother say if she knew you were turning away a guest from your table at Thanksgiving. It's not like I have anyplace else to go." Bill reprimanded her soundly.

Bill saw the change in her expression, and he was sure he had gotten through to her finally.

"Sure Bill you can stay if you want to eat dinner with a bunch of people that hate your guts. It's your funeral. But I'll tell you right now I am not going to stop my brother if he feel the need to sock you again, so enter at your own risk. Personally I would just head back to the airport if I were you, you would probably have a better time there." It wasn't the warmest welcome he had ever received from her, but Bill was sure he could work on with her later.

"See that's where you and me differ. I fight for what I want where you may be willing to scurry off into the night. And sweetheart you may not acknowledge it right now, but you _are_ mine, so of course I am going to be here. I will hope that the neanderthal you call a brother can at least respect your wishes to have me share the holiday with you." Bill thought it was only fair to let her know he wasn't completely happy with her and her attitude right now.

As Bill followed Sookie into the house he received the shock of his life. There right by the door was Northman. Bill could not believe it. There was no way that Northman would ever be interested in the same woman for any length of time, especially not someone as unsophisticated and inexperienced as Sookie, and this was already 3 weeks after they supposedly hooked up.

"What is HE doing here." Bill practically yelled at her.

"HE was invited." Bill noticed she was not going to back down from this. "Bill has no where else to go so he will be eating with us. I don't expect you guy to like it, but please just try to ignore him. Eric can you help me with something from the kitchen."

Bill seethed at the two of them as they disappeared into the kitchen hand in hand. He couldn't put it together how a play-boy like Northman was still interested in the small town country bumpkin that he had found. Sure Bill thought Sookie was pretty, beautiful even, but that hardly compared to the supermodels that Northman could get to open up their legs for...Then a thought dawned on Bill, that must be it, she must not have put out for him yet. No matter what she was still a lady Bill mused. Lord knows Bill was aware of how alluring the thrill of the chase could be, it had taken him months of effort to finally bed her. Northman was just a dog in heat chasing after one of the only women who had ever told him no. Bill smiled smugly, Sookie must think that Northman truly cares for her, Bill couldn't wait to dash those dream from her. He would wait, watch and wait. He would be there when Northman slipped, and he would send the proof back to Sookie and she would have no choice but to accept him back then.

* * *

For dinner Bill found himself on the complete opposite side of the table from Northman and Sookie. He had to admit Northman was putting on a good show of being the doting boyfriend, Bill knew this would just make things easier for him in the long run. The higher Northman was place on a pedestal now the more the force of the impact when he was eventually fell off of it. That was just physics a subject Bill understood well.

"Oh honey, how do you feel about all those murders that are takin' place at your school. Aren't ya just scared?" One of Sookie's low rent friends brought up towards then end of the meal.

"Murders. As in plural?" Northman questioned. Bill was surprised to see a look of genuine concern on Northman's face.

"Yeah, I heard it on the news. There has been two in the last three weeks, both were strangled. The cops think it maybe a serial killer. How crazy is that. All I know is I am glad I live here and not there." Arlene continued. Bill was getting a bigger idea of what was going on. He knew that this could be used to his advantage. As far as he knew there weren't any serial killers running around UofM.

"Yeah, how crazy is that." Northman snarked. Bill could not allow Northman to seem more concerned about Sookie's well being than him. After all she was HIS. That meant her safety was his responsibility.

"Enough is enough," Bill said, "You should have transferred to UofM when I suggested it, but now I am demanding you quit this foolishness and transfer before the spring semester. I am sure I could still use my connections to get you in." Bill was quite proud of how authoritative he sounded. He saw the astounded looks around the table, and knew they had been impressed as well.

"Bill," Sookie said through clenched teeth. "Where I go to school and what happens to me are no longer your concern. I am not transferring and that is final!"

Bill did not understand why she was being so difficult about this point. "But Sookie there is a serial killer, how can I sit by and let you become his next victim."

"Jeez Bill there are like 25,000 people on campus I doubt I am on this psychopaths radar. But don't worry I am being careful." Then she turned to Northman and Bill saw her face soften at the look of concern still etched on him, "I am being careful." In their private moment Bill could see that now was not the time to try to come between them. No Bill would not make any more scenes tonight. He would wait until he had proof of what a womanizer Northman was, and he would use it to break Sookie, to show her that what he had done was not so bad...and then she would be grateful to have him back in her life again.


	21. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I have been working on this chapter since January. Originally is was going to be an out take type piece, and it probably still should be, but since I have been working on it for so long it feels a lot longer to me. It takes place the Sunday after Thanksgiving, so our love birds are still under the influence of just having seen eachother/made out with each other, and the newness of their budding relationship. They are also still trying to iron out the kinks.**

**EPOV**

It's two hours after I pulled off an amazing come from behind win. It's always extra exciting to have the ball in your hands with 2 minutes left to go in the game and know the whole game is riding on your ability to move the chains down the field while managing the clock. It really gets the competitive juices going, and secretly is what all of us QB's live for.

I can feel my phone buzzing telling me I have an incoming call. Checking my screen I see the picture I took on Thursday of Sookie cooking Thanksgiving dinner looking fucking hot in her apron smiling up at me with her sweet smile that lights my heart up. I smile to myself knowing that my girl is calling to congratulate me on the game. It actually feels good being part of a couple and have someone out there that cares if you succeed on a personal level, and not just because it adds 10 extra points to their fantasy football score. But maybe it only feels good because the person who cares is Sookie. My family isn't that big of football fans, and I am lucky if they even watch the games, so I never get these kind of calls after games. It has never bothered me in the past but now that I have Sookie I am craving that type of unconditional support the other players seem to get from their families.

I answer the phone wondering if the car has been dropped off at her place yet. I told Barry no later than 6pm because I knew she was leaving for LSU at 8pm, but it is still early yet.

"Hello lover." I purr into the phone.

"Oh no, you don't get to 'hello lover' me Eric Northman, this is definitely not what we agreed on. This is entirely too much."

I have to suppress the laugh that wants to escape as I am confronted by pissed off Sookie instead of congratulatory Sookie like I expected. Sookie Stackhouse is probably the only female on the face of the earth that would get upset that her multimillionaire boyfriend spent under 25K on a used car for her Christmas gift. No scratch that I know plenty of women that would be upset...they would have been expecting so much more.

"This is exactly what we agreed upon. The conditions were that it was used and not expensive. It is a used car...and we never stipulated whose view 'not expensive' was coming from. I am not _exactly_ sure to the dollar how much the car cost, but Barry had a budget, and he did not inform me he was going over it, so I assume it was within the range of what I would consider inexpensive."

"God Barry must think I am such a gold digger you have been dating me less than a week and you already have him car shopping for me."

"Believe me that is not a gold digger's car I had him procure. I bet his is more confused by the fact that I made him look for a used car more than anything else. You know it would have been less work for him if you had gone with the standard gold diggers request. A new Beemer, Mercedes, or Audi, those are easy to get in a short period of time. But for your car I gave him very specific instructions as to what I was looking for and only 3 days to deliver. It had to be used but not too old, a hybrid with great MPG, it had to have GPS, and be under a budget too. Also Barry probably thinks we have been dating for at least 3 weeks since I had him send out that package with the iPad, so that gives you at least 3 weeks of credible girlfriend status in his eyes." I was purposefully pushing her buttons. I couldn't help it, she was just so sexy when she was pissed off. Even though I couldn't see her (why doesn't she 'FaceTime' me when she is mad?), I was having a fun time imagining her lips pushed together, her eyes narrowed, a slight blush coming to her checks as she got more heated. I knew eventually she would calm down about the car, and maybe if push her a bit here would make it easier to buy her stuff in the future.

"3 weeks! 3 weeks and you are already buying me an iPad with extras and a car, yeah I am sure he doesn't think I am a gold digger at all." Sarcasm was dripping from her statement.

"Honestly I couldn't give a fuck what he thinks," I say in a more serious tone, "I pay him to make my life easier not pass judgement on what or whom I spend money on. And I didn't buy you the iPad, I regifted it, and Barry knows all about my extra Apple shit. Believe me he has benefited from that wind fall on more than one occasion. And I pay for his car too, which by the way cost more than yours, so maybe Barry's the gold digger in this equation. But trust me baby I am not trying to get in his pants."

"Aww baby does that mean you bought me this car because you want to get in my pants." Her voice was jokingly seductive, but I knew a landmine when I heard one.

"I bought you the car because I wanted you safe." I emphasized. "But I will definitely trying to get in those pants as soon as possible." Trying to break the tension in the conversation. I didn't want there to be any confusion with her about her place in my life, and her role was definitely note that of pay-as-you-go girlfriend. I may have bought her a car but it did not come with any hidden strings.

"Mmmm, I wish you were here right now, see I have this sexy new car that is just begging to be christened." Whoa where did that come from, was she for real. This was definitely uncharted territory between us. I mean we have been flirting more now that Bill is no longer in the picture, but this is a whole other level. She has never really alluded to having sex with me. Which I have been ok with for now, understanding that she needs some time after what Bill did to her.

"Sookie if you say that kind of shit to me I will be getting on the first plane to Louisiana tonight."

"You promise?" She says while giggling, seriously what has gotten into my girl. "I can't believe you've only been gone 3 days, I miss my sexy Viking. And cheese and rice the way you played today, especially at the end, all commanding and in control...it was so HOT, I was just disappointed that I wasn't there to congratulate you in person."

"Hmmm, and what would you do to me if I was there in person?" I like where this conversation is headed.

She starts laughing hard, "I am not sure, that's about as far as I got." Her voice has lost all of it's seductive quality, and I know she is not really ready for that kind of phone conversation yet, but it gives me hope that she could be in the near future. Hopefully once we actually start having sex...God I hope that is soon.

"Tease." I playfully scoff. "I know you think it is too much, but do you at least like the car? Just so you know the car cost about half of what I usually spend on my sister or my parents for Christmas, so to me it's really not extravagant. If I had been buying you, lets say jewelry, for Christmas instead I would have ended up spending way more. I know it is going to take you some time to get used to my level of wealth. And I don't say this to brag, because I hate talking about money, but baby the pay check I get from the Vikings is only a portion of what I make every year with all of my endorsements. On top of that I have a pretty sizable trust fund from my grandparents that I haven't even touched. I have been smart with my money and grown it as well. I have more money than I could possibly spend in two lifetimes, and I enjoy spoiling those I care about. That club is a very select few, but you are now an important member. I don't want to feel cut off at the knees when I am trying to do something nice for you."

It's a good thing that she didn't know I just spent over 100 grand on a car for her to drive when she stays with me in MN. I figured that she will hopefully be spending enough time here over the next two years, and then hopefully going to PT school here after that that she would like a car that she would feel comfortable driving. All of my cars fall on this side of sports cars and while she would look fucking hot driving any of them, they aren't really her style. I probably could have bought a normal car, but the car is going to be technically mine, and lets face it that's not my style. I took advantage of the fact that the new Tesla S model looks like a normal sedan (and therefore more her speed), at least from the outside.

"Ugh, ok you win. I love the car by the way, so thank you. It is going to take me some time to get used to the fact that you have more money than I can fathom, but please try to keep in mind I am just a simple girl that likes the simple things in life. If you bought me jewelry that cost more than this car, it may look pretty, but I would have almost no use for it. What I am going to do wear it as I work at the tiger's den?"

"You have a point, but that is going to make it very difficult to buy presents for you lover."

"Ha, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black if I have ever heard it. You just admitted how wealthy you are, how is anything I can possibly afford to get you going to stack up to what you can buy yourself."

"Oh lover you know what I want from you..."

"Eric Northman sex is not a present!" She cut me off with an indignant huff.

I couldn't help laughing she fell right into my trap.

"Sookie I am shocked," I used my own faux indignant voice, "I was only thinking about the muffins and pies that you have made that I have already enjoyed. Is your mind always on sex? Really Sookie there are support groups for people like that."

"Really, you want me to join a support group to help me get over that?"

"No No No, forget what I just said, your mind is as pure as freshly fallen snow. There is no need to go to any support groups for that." I back track, even though we are both just kidding. "So, you enjoyed the game." I say trying to change the subject, and maybe seeking a little affirmation from my girlfriend (still such a strange term to me).

"It was so impressive, Eric, you should really be proud. When you were 4th and 7 with a minute 5 left to go I damn near had a heart attack. I don't know how you can stay so calm in those situations when I can hardly stand to watch it."

I am beaming with pride hearing Sookie say how she is impressed with me. And I love that she knows enough about football to really get into the game. You would be surprised how many of these woman that follow us around doing anything and everything to get our attention, don't even really like football.

"I've been at this a while now. Besides in those situations it's like you have nothing to loose, you just put it all out there."

"Like I said so impressive. Ok well I have to go finish packing and cleaning, I am meeting up with Jason for dinner before I head out so I don't have too much time left. I am so glad you guys won, I am so proud of you baby."

I am glad I am not in front of a mirror right now as I am sure that my grin looks utterly ridiculous.

"Thank you. I am glad we won too. Have fun with your brother and text me when you get in to Baton Rouge, let me know how the car held up...I miss you" I end kind of hesitantly, we haven't really said those types of endearments to eachother yet.

"Will do, I miss you too, I am counting down the days until winter break!"

Yeah one could definitely get used to having someone to support them like this.


	22. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well moving right along. Very short chappy but at least it was also a short turn around. This is about 2 1/2 weeks after Thanksgiving. Probably the last chapter that will take place before she goes to meet up with him for her Winter break.**

**SPOV**

I felt a little like I was floating on cloud nine. Things with Eric were going better than I could have ever imagined. For a guy who claims to never have had a girlfriend he certainly knew how to rack up the boyfriend points. For example this morning we had 'breakfast together.' That consisted of a FaceTime date before he had to leave for practice. He was feasting on the muffins I had sent him as part of a thank you package for the car. Although in the grand scheme of things a package containing some muffins, a batch of cookies, and a pie could not come close to measuring up to the awesomeness which was my Ford Fusion Hybrid, my wonderful boyfriend had the good grace to actually pretend that he was coming out on the winning end of that exchange.

I hated comparing Eric to Bill but really the differences were so stark that it was hard not to. With Eric everything was lighter. Bill had always made me feel peaceful but there was a heaviness that came with him. He didn't have the best sense of humor and we rarely could be considered 'flirty.' Because of this our phone conversations were always just perfunctory. Mainly just going over what we had done since the last time we talked to eachother. We really only spoke every other day. Between all the texting, phone calls, and Eric's favorite FaceTime I was getting a lot of time from my favorite Viking. We didn't always have to say anything profound or even topical, it was enough to know the other person was think of you.

And he was nothing if not flirty. Good Lord did that man have charisma. I was trying to give as good as I got, but I think that would be an impossible task.

So breakfast was nice. I grabbed Eric's attention right away with the low-cut tank top I wore as a sleep shirt (sans bra). I may or may have not worn it on purpose knowing my man is a boob man. Hey he has hot woman throwing themselves at him all the time, I need to remind him why he is happy to be waiting 9 more days to see me. It was also really funny to watch him try and act like he wasn't checking out my boobs.

I digress. It was Saturday and I was working the lunch shift, so after parking my car in the section of the parking lot now designated as staff parking (much to my manager's chagrin) I made my way inside and up to the hostess desk in order to check in for my shift.

When I saw Jessica I knew at once something was wrong. She looked so distraught and was only holding herself together by the slimmest of margins.

"Jess what is wrong?" I asked as I approached. I didn't want to set her off again since she had obviously been crying very recently, but if something was really wrong than she shouldn't be here.

"Oh Sookie, it's so terrible." Yep she started crying again the poor thing. "He struck again. That serial killer. He killed again. And it was one of my friends. Well we weren't that close, but she lived down the hall from me in my dorms, and I always saw her in the bathroom. And she was so sweet, everyone loved her. Why would someone do this? I don't understand how someone could do this." I could hardly understand all of her speech because she was crying so hard, but I got the gist of it and it wasn't good.

I made my way around the hostess desk so I could give her a hug. Jess clung to me like her life depended on it while sobbing into my shirt. I was glad our shirts were black as I was sure her mascara was running all over my shirt and I didn't have a change in my car. I tried to offer her as much comfort as I could give her and finally she began to calm down. She was still clinging to me when our manager rounded the corner.

"Christ is she still blubbering on. Look you need to pull yourself together since I couldn't get anyone to cover for you. I can't have my staff breaking down every time that kills a slutty coed, God knows he'll never run out of potential victims around here." He gave me a meaningful glare, and I knew that he meant that he thought I was just another slutty coed. He was such a creep. I knew for a fact that he had slept with half of the girls on staff. He had to be in his late thirties, and since most these girls were straight out of high school it made them close to half his age (gag). He had tried to hit on me when I first started, but I shut him down in no uncertain terms. I really didn't like how he handled the whole Victor situation either. He wasn't at all outraged, in fact he treated it like it was my fault that some asshole was trying to force his way on to me. He didn't even ban him from the restaurant, I had to argue with him to get him to agree to not having him or his boys sat in my section. He still tried to do that once or twice but I got one of the other severs to cover the table for me. Yeah the guy was an all around creep.

I wanted to confront him about what he just said, because it was completely over the line, and definitely got Jessica sobbing again. But I also didn't want a show down with this creep. For all I knew he could be the killer. I mean he was creepy and liked sleeping with young coeds. I am not really accusing him of anything, but at this point everyone has someone they are weary of. Amanda wanted to go to the police because she 'just knew' it was her history of crime teacher since he used this opportunity to teach his students about all of the notorious serial killers throughout history. Sure may have not have been in the best of taste, but probably just an honest attempt to keep the students engaged.

"Hey Mickey if you can call in another server I'll take over for Jess on the host stand. I don't think she's going to be much good to you today like this." I pled hoping he doesn't make this a bigger deal than it has to be. As a host you don't make tips, and although I could use the money, I think Jess could use a break more.

"Always so helpful Ms Stackhouse." He sneers at me. "Fine Jessica you can go. I doubt we're going to be busy today anyways with all this shit going on. All the girls are probably going to be hiding in their dorm rooms."

"Thanks Mickey." Jessica manages to get out before clocking out leaving me with the task of playing hostess.

* * *

When I finally get off from working a double (the other hostess was a no show because she was too scared to leave her apartment) I check my phone when I get in my car and see I have 10 new text messages.

E: WTF I just heard there was another murder...I don't like this :(

E: Text me when you get off, and can you please stay in tonight?

E: When are you getting off of work?

E: Shouldn't you be off work already?

E: Sookie are you home?

E: Baby you know how much I worry please call or text me now

E: This is why I wanted to hire that bodyguard so that I wouldn't have to worry when you don't text me back

E: Well I called the den and your manager says your still working...that guy is such a prick...why do you still work there again?

E: Are you still working? It's way past when you should be home

E: Lover can you just keep your phone on you next time, I called the den again and had to deal with the prick again, at least this time he told me you picked up a double...text me when you get off

Yeah my boy is not handling the situation well at all.

S: All is well! Relax!

E: Are you home?

S: Not yet just in my car headed there as soon as I can put down my phone...are you relaxed yet? can I put my phone down?

E: I'm ok, just call me when you get home

S: It's already midnight you need your sleep, I'll text you when I get in and call you in the morning

E: K

God I hope they catch this guy quickly or I swear Eric is going to give himself a heart attack.


	23. Shopping For The Holiday's

**A/N: This outtake has absolutely no purpose, I thought it was a good idea until I wrote it, but since it's written I figured I would post it.**

**SPOV**

It was supposed to be a simple trip to the Mall of Louisiana for socks.

I had finished my studying for my last final that was tomorrow and was knee deep in packing when I realized none of my socks were going to cut it. I had a few pairs of athletic socks but they only came to my ankles and all of my other pairs were way too thin for Minnesota/Buffalo/Toronto/Wisconsin/San Francisco in the winter time (well maybe they would be ok in San Francisco). And yes Miss hardly-has-been-out-of-Louisiana is going to all of those places within the next month. I even had to get an expedited passport to be able to go to Toronto for Christmas to meet Eric's family.

I was finished with my sock errand and was on my way back to my car when I passed the front display for Victoria Secret. I was suddenly flushed with embarrassment at the kind of unmentionables currently packed in my suitcase. Eric was probably used to woman who wore nice panties and bars that actually matched. I had a few sets that I had picked up from Target a while back but they were in no way as sexy as the stuff shown in this store window. Not to mention I had worn them with Bill and the thinking about wearing them now with Eric made me feel kind of sick. Jesus I think Eric even dated one of these woman wearing nothing but a pair of angel wings, a bra, and panties. Ok I can't think about that now otherwise I am liable to never get naked in front of him...and I really wanted to get naked in front of him.

Normally I wouldn't have extra money to spend in a place like this, but two weeks a go Eric sent me a package with a cranberry colored heavy winter coat, a matching hat and glove set, and a $6,000 debit credit card thingie. After my initial blow up where there was a lot of lamenting and gnashing of teeth on my side I let Eric's pragmatism finally bully me into accepting the money. He was right I needed to buy at least two nice dresses for Holiday functions (with shoes and accessories), a full winter wardrobe considering I would freeze my ass off in anything I used for Louisiana winter weather, presents for his parents and sister seeing as we will be with them on Christmas and I don't think they would be impressed by a tin of homemade cookies, and any incidentals that may crop up during my trip. This was also his way of compensating me for having to take a whole month off of work. While I didn't like it, I was really not in the position financially to pay for any of it. I was slowly trying to accept the fact that to Eric $6,000 was nothing, whereas to me it may have been the difference between being stressed out or enjoying my break. I am trying to adopt the attitude that as long as I don't ask for it/expect it, and as long as I am genuinely grateful for what he does for me, it's not the same thing as being a gold digger. I know if the roles were reversed I would want to make Eric's life easier and he really hasn't gone too over the top...yet.

As tempting as it was to buy everyone in my life really nice Christmas gifts with the left over money on the debit card, I considered it Eric's money, and I only wanted to spend it on things that I only needed because of my relationship with Eric...but this certainly qualified. This would be as much for Eric as it would be for me.

With a little bit of excitement I entered the store. The first room I came upon was the 'pink' room. While the stuff was cute, it was geared toward younger girls and I couldn't imagine trying to seduce Eric with the word 'pink' clearly written across my butt. Besides most of my current underwear collection was cotton panties so I already had that angle covered in spades.

The next room I came across was more what I had in mind. It was their 'Angel's' collection and most of the stuff was done in soft tones with lots of lace. I was going to be gone for 27 days but I figured I could do laundry at least once during my stay so I was looking at maybe 7 bra's with two different styles of underwear to match. I was determined not to look at the price tags, but the sign claiming it was a deal to get 3 pairs of underwear for $33 made me scoff.

I started making my way through the room, picking up whatever I thought looked pretty, holding it up to my skin to see if it worked with my skin tone and then trying desperately to find the match to complete the set. A couple of times I found a panty that I thought was just beautiful only to realize they didn't have the matching bra in my size.

I saw spotted a very pretty peach silk slip with a lace halter-top. I thought of the sweat pants and tank top that I had planned to wear to bed at night. Well maybe something like the slip wasn't something I would have to wear to bed every night, but maybe after a special night. I could imagine coming back to bed after a post-sex shower, slipping into bed wearing this very slip, curling up with Eric, both of them feeling content and satiated. Yes that was definitely something worth trying on.

I moved on to the 'very sexy' room and started blushing right away. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable with what was there. I wasn't that much of a prude. I just started getting very vivid visions of Eric's reactions to seeing me in such things. I picked out some more bra and panty sets. One I got a really kick out of was a pair of panties that reminded me of a tuxedo. I know Eric has to wear a tux for the party we are going to at the owners estate on New Years Eve, these would be perfect for that.

But by far the winner was a red bustier it had cut out down the middle with little bows criss crossing. It was meant to be worn with stockings and I found some thigh high's that matched the color perfectly. Red was Eric's favorite color, and I couldn't help thinking that it would be absolutely perfect for Christmas. I could even get a Santa's hat.

I could imagine his face when he saw me in this...God I was so horny, only one more night and I would be in my lover's arms, and I for one can't wait!

**A/N: Mainly I was not ready to tackle the next chapter that has E+S back together, we meet Pam for the first time, a football game, etc. So I procrastinated with this piece of fluff.**


End file.
